Cautivo enamorado
by Safamantica
Summary: Él seria su objetivo, lo sentía de verdad por él, pero era necesario, no daría marcha atrás, ademas esa esencia la hacia delirar demasiado como para dejarlo pasar. Sasuke paró en seco, bajo una débil luz, sintió una presencia tras él, algo le gritaba que huyera, se volteó. Lo ultimo que vio fue ojos lunas a centímetros de su rostro y luego nada.[Resubido hasta capítulo IV]
1. Capítulo 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto._

 **Pareja principal:** _SasuHina._

 **Advertencia:** _Puede contener_ **** _Ooc, Lenguaje Fuerte, Violación, contenido sexual fuerte._

 **Género:** _Romance, maduro, comedia dramática, fantasía, sobrenatural._

 ** _Sinopsis:_** _La versión mítica más difundida es que los súcubos atacan a sus víctimas para absorber la sangre o energía vital del hombre y así alimentarse,_ _con una belleza no terrenal, a menudo con alas demoníacas suelen ser difíciles de olvidar o incluso deshacerse de su imagen. Crecida en una familia que que se alimentaba de sexo creyó no encajar en ningún momento, su mente se mantenía demasiado inocente y pura como para poder atacar a un hombre sexualmente, pero todo cambia cuando algo la induce a querer revelarse contra su propio padre, el rey de todo el reino._

.

.

\- Hablan -

~ Piensan ~

 _" - Fragmentos de recuerdos."_

 _* Flash Backs*_

 **''Sueños''**

 **.**

 **.**

 _1º día de cautiverio._

 **Succubus**

.

.

.

Su esencia era varonil.

Observó su objetivo a distancia segura, a tiempos venia siguiéndolo, esas feromonas que desprendían de él nublaban a todas las demás.

Lo necesitaba.

Él la haría poderosa.

Él seria su objetivo, lo sentía de verdad por él, pero era necesario, no daría marcha atrás.

Además, esa esencia la hacía delirar demasiado como para dejarlo pasar.

El viento sopló meciendo su largo pelo tan oscuro con tonos azulados, su falda escolar volaba suavemente.

Mientras ella estaba sobre el poste luz, su objetivo andaba solo por la calle, las pocas luces que alumbraban en solitario lugar empezaron a parpadear como si los focos estuvieran por quemarse.

El pelinegro pareció no tomarle importancia.

Tras ella la luna brillaba oscureciendo su figura como si apenas fuera una sombra. Saltó con las negras alas abiertas, aterrizando silenciosamente tras él.

El moreno se detuvo en seco, bajo una débil luz, sintió una presencia tras él, algo le gritaba que huyera, y que debía hacerlo rápido, pero en su lugar se volteó.

Lo ultimó que vio fueron unos ojos lunas a centímetros de su rostro y después nada.

[...]

Trató de abrir los ojos otra vez.

Bufó, no era que no pudiera abrir los ojos, sino que algo dificultaba su visión, lo más probable, una venda, todo se veía completamente oscuro.

Se había despertado ya a un tiempo, por la posición en que se encontraba y la textura en la que reposaba podía deduzir que estaba sobre un colchón, bastante cómodo por cierto. El frío que recorría su piel lo hizo descubrir que estaba tan sólo en ropa interior por eso permitía que la temperatura externa acariciará su piel sin barreras.

\- Maldición - nuevamente trató de soltar sus muñecas y estirar sus piernas, intentando romper las cuerdas que lo sostenían a la cama.

Sí, estaba atado.

Los brazos arriba su cabeza y las piernas ligeramente separadas, aprisionadas a los bordes de la madera.

Apretó los puños, irritado.

\- Maldición - volvió a escupir fastidiado, había sido secuestrado. Se maldijo a si mismo, debió haber aceptado ir con el idiota de su amigo, ahora podría haber secuestrado por cualquier motivo, pero temía más que fuera una de sus locas fangirls.

\- Despertaste - observó alguien que no había notado que estaba ahí. Era una voz suave, nada chillona a las que estaba acostumbrado. Pero era lo que temía, una mujer, al menos su voz no era irritante, pero eso no lo hacía sentirse mas tranquilo.

¡Por Dios! Fue secuestrado por una mujer, una de sus locas acosadoras.

\- ¡Desátame! - gruñó el moreno furioso girando la cabeza sobre la almohada en dirección a la voz.

La secuestradora temía que fuera así, ¿quien en su sano juicio iba a querer ser secuestrado y usado?

Se sintió mal por él pero debía cumplir con su objetivo, aunque odiaba tener que hacerlo de esa manera, jamas quiso ser lo que ella era.

Se había prometido a si misma que él seria su **primer** y **ú** **ltima** victima.

Tenerlo cerca sintiendo esa esencia varonil la dejaban hambrienta.

\- Lo siento - profesó mirando al suelo y encogiéndose sobre si misma, de cierta forma se sentía apenada de hacer el mal a alguien. El azabache arqueó una ceja bajo la venda, su disculpas parecían demasiado sinceras, frunció el ceño prometiéndose que no caería, seguramente ella mentía - No puedo hacerlo - contestó la secuestradora refiriéndose a su orden de ser liberado.

~ Maldita ~ la maldijo mentalmente, era obvio que no lo soltaría.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - gruñó impaciente, no importaba que estaba atado seguiría manteniendo su pose orgullosa.

Ella pensó en como responder-le, al pensar en lo que quería no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y era algo que no podía decirlo en voz alta.

\- B-bueno, necesito poder... - contestó - Y tú serás el que me lo de - aseguró un poco mas decidida. Él frunció el ceño entre la confusión y la rabia.

\- ¿De que demonios hablas? - cuestionó extrañado, sin entender a que se refería con "poder" y "tu me lo darás". Escuchó un movimiento de aleteo, sintiendo una brisa ligera por unos segundos, el pelo de sus brazos se erizaron ante la repentina brisa.

\- Soy un súcubo - la suave voz contestó.

El pelinegro jadeó.

Oh Por Dios, estaba loca.

\- Te necesito para completar mi objetivo, lo siento, no podía ser otro - dijo más para si misma recordando que no podía marcha atrás si quería cumplir con su objetivo.

\- ¡Estás loca si crees que me voy a creer eso! - aseguró el azabache tensando la mandíbula - Por qué no solo dices la verdad? - gruñó el cautivo.

\- No importa si no me crees, la verdad, yo tampoco lo creería si me lo dijeran - soltó una risita, su risa era musical y no escandalosa o molesta.

Ella movió sus alas en modo de abrazo, una expresión de tristeza apareció en su rostro.

Realmente odiaba tener que hacer eso y que ni siquiera tenia oportunidad de hacerlo con quien de verdad amaba.

\- Lo siento Sasuke-kun - otra vez denotaban sinceridad y ademas educación, él estaba confundido. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa chica?

Jadeó al sentir un peso extra sobre él.

Ella se había montado en él.

Apretó los dientes y los puños tensándose completamente, comprobando ahora sus intenciones, Lo iba a violar! Su virginidad estaba en juego.

Sí.

Por mas increíble que pareciera Sasuke Uchiha, el chico mas codiciado en toda la la escuela de Konoha no tenía ni una experiencia en relaciones.

Él era virgen.

No por falta de oportunidad, tan sólo no había encontrado a nadie que no fuera irritante, fastidiosa, molesta, pegadiza. Suponía que si se acostaba con cualquier mujer que conociera, ellas jamás lo dejarían en paz después de eso, y acostarse con cualquiera tampoco estaba en sus planes, entonces pensó que sería mejor no arriesgar, pero ahora estaba a punto de ser violado.

Sí claro, que forma perfecta de perder la virginidad.

No le diría a su secuestradora que era virgen, como si fuera un ruego que lo dejará ir, quizás sí lo decía eso solo empeoraría las cosas y puede hasta que ella no le creyera.

Tampoco tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie.

\- ¡Bájate ahora! - ordenó irritado pero ella lo ignoró sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Cada vez más su hambre aumentaba al sentir el calor y la esencia tan de ese Uchiha ahora tan cercana a su piel, estaba solo en ropa interior sobre él.

Sentada sobre sus muslos lo observó tratando de conseguir valor para continuar, no necesitó hacer mucho, estaba hambrienta.

Moviendo sus caderas fue subiendo hasta poder rozar sus sexos sobre la ropa, suspiró sin poder evitar.

El contacto aun por sobre la ropa se había sentido bien.

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula y contuvo un jadeo.

Se resistiría, estaba determinado a no dejar ni un sonido de placer salir de su boca.

Ella bajo hasta estar cerca de sus labios y lo besó, el pelinegro trató de girar el rostro pero ella lo sostuvo con una mano, mientras la otra pasaba por sus abdomen arañándolo ligeramente con las uñas mientras delineaba sus músculos.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Desde cuando una chica tenia tanta fuerza?

La mano que le sostenía la mandíbula lo impedía de hacer cualquier movimiento por mas que lo intentará. Lo peor para su orgullo era que esas delicadas manos que trazaban su piel casi lo hacía suspirar... _casi._

La ojiperla se encontraba en una situación diferente.

Él era delicioso, ella lo admitía, sentía la energía creciendo a medida que lo tocaba, su alimento siempre fue de cáracter sexual.

Al ser un succubu era lo único que necesitaba para sobrevivir.

\- _¡Ggh! -_ el Uchiha soltó un quejido cuando ella le mordió los labios fuertemente haciendo que abriera la boca, bajo las vendas ensanchó los ojos cuando sintió como le metió la lengua caliente y húmeda, explorando cada rincón de su interior.

Sasuke se negó a corresponder. Ni muerto lo haría.

O eso creía, ya que se le estaba volviendo difícil resistir aunque tratará de no admitirlo, esos labios eran extremadamente suaves, y esa lengua se sentía caliente acariciando la suya como si lo estuviera probando, era... _tentador._

Maldecía su pene que estaba totalmente en contra de él.

Pudo sentir su propio miembro endureciéndose al contacto femenino.

¡Joder!

Se estaba excitando.

Ella sacó su lengua de la boca de él dejando atrás un brillante hilo de saliva que los unía a centímetros de distancia.

El Uchiha podía sentir el aliento de su secuestradora chocando contra él, la falta de aire los obligó a ambos a jadear ligeramente permitiendo que el oxigeno volviera a circular por sus pulmones.

\- Bájate de una vez. ¡Demonios! - gruñó tratando inútilmente una vez más, por un momento no pudo reconocer su propia voz, por primera vez le había salido ronca y vacilante.

Ella bajó.

Pero no de la forma que él había sugerido.

Lo besó en la comisura de los labios dejando una sensación extraña para el azabache, lentamente descendió a su cuello dejamdo mordidas que lo hicieron estremecer, él pudo sentir escalofríos desde su cuello a su pierna izquierda se negaba a dejar escapar un gemido. Apretó aún más los dientes.

La peliazul fue bajando tortuosamente por su cuerpo esparciendo rastros de mordidas por la piel.

El de ella hambre era voraz y probar la piel de él era mejor que había pensado. P

Ahora que lo había probado necesitaba más, por eso no pararía. Cuando bajó completamente, deteniéndose frente a horcadas sobre su hombría, le corto la ropa interior con una garra que salió de su dedo indicador.

El Uchiha perdió el aliento, odiaba que su miembro lo estuviera traicionando y se pusiera erecto entrando en contacto con el aire externo de la habitación, sintió esos suaves labios que minutos antes recorrían su piel ahora cerca de su pene, demasiado cerca para su propio bien.

La chica, al la cual había deducido tener cerca de su edad a causa de su voz que no parecía ser tan madura para ser de un adulta, agarró el endurecido miembro con la mano, envolviéndolo en su palma con una mirada lujuriosa.

Sasuke dejó escapar un gemido que no pudo evitar y se maldijo internamente.

A ella le encantó el sonido, si obtenía más de esos estaba segura de que tendría energías para mucho tiempo.

Saciaría su hambre de él.

Empezó a masturbarlo haciendo que se quedara más y más erecto, mientras él retenía lo mas que podía los gruñidos de placer ante la fuerte sensación de estímulo.

\- E-espera, de-detente - tartamudeó como si vacilará y como si las palabras se atoraran en su garganta ya que temía que un gemido escapará de sus labios, ella lo ignoró olimpicamente y pasó la lengua sobre la cabeza de su pene saboreando cada centímetro y el Uchiha mordió su labio inferior con fuerza tratando de resistir mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente - _Oh -_ Sasuke se arqueó soltando un inaudible gemido cuando lo envolvió en su boca, deslizando lentamente hacia adentro, su boca lo estaba alucinando. La ojiperla empezó a chuparlo lentamente acostumbrándose al tamaño de su miembro dentro de su boca, fue aumentando el ritmo. Sasuke soltó más un gemido cuando paso la mano sobre su base mientras aún lo chupaba cada vez más rápido. Apretó sus manos aun mas ahora alrededor de las cuerdas que lo retenía.

¡Oh Joder! Se sentía bien, demasiado bien.

No podía más articular ordenes para que se detenga.

Los gemidos ya no podía retenerlos en su garganta, empezaba a alucinar entre el placer y bajo las vendas sus ojos se volteaban hacía arriba, era una sensación acalorada que recorría su cuerpo estremeciéndolo hasta la punta de los pies, cuando la peliazul se concentró en la punta de su miembro ahora palpitante de la excitación y completamente cubierto por la saliva, chupando su glande el Uchiha sintió que deliraba.

Ella se detuvo unos segundos encarando extasiada por el sabor y el calor la punta de su miembro, recuperando un poco de aliento paró antes de lamer el fluido blanquecino provocando que el moreno se estremeciera aun mas.

Solo con verlo y escucharlo la ojiluna se estaba excitando, sentía lo húmedo de sus bragas, esos gemidos eran demasiados sensuales y perfectos para alimentar su hambre. Sin embargo sintió que quería más, **mucho más**.

Volvió a concentrarse en tragar toda su endurecida hombría mientras se quitaba la ropa interior deslizándola por sus piernas hasta que se le hizo difícil mantener el ritmo y terminar de desvestirse entonces se detuvo.

Sasuke soltó un quejido involuntario, insatisfecho por la interrupción ahora que empezaba a entregarse ante el placer.

La sintió moverse sobre, agudizando sus oídos para oír como ella se movía inquieta hasta que sintió alguna cosa de textura suave caer al lado de su pierna, algo que dedujo de inmediato ser una prenda de ropa a causa del tejido y por el tamaño era mas que obvio que era su ropa interior.

¡Oh Dios!

Debía detener eso de alguna forma.

\- _¡Oh! ¡Cielos! -_ gruñó tensándose cuando la sintió montarse sobre él, acoplando su intimidad empapada cobre su miembro, rozando superficialmente pero lo suficiente que ella soltará un sensual gemido.

\- _Ah -_ ella volvió a soltar mas un melódico sonido de placer frotando sin barreras sus sexos, quitando una mueca de placer del azabache.

Era caliente pero mojado, sentía todo su sistema nervioso sufriendo descargas eléctricas demasiado agradables, haciéndolo perderse en esas sensaciones.

Cuanto mas se frotaba simulando embestidas lentas y tortuosas mas Sasuke estaba empezando a sentirse impaciente y se odiaba por ello.

¡Genial! Ahora no quería que se detuviera.

La ojiperla agarró su miembro envolviendo otra vez ese resbaladizo pero palpitante y duro pene, guiándole a su interior. Sasuke apretó más las cuerdas cuando sintió la punta de su miembro en la entrada de ella, estaba realmente empapada, eso hacía que involuntariamente la expectación floreciera en él.

Lentamente ella lo obligaba a adentrarse en ese canal apretado y extremadamente cálido, envolviéndolo con su calor tanto que él se sentía derretir en el delirio.

El Uchiha no lo pudo negar mas, era tremendamente genial sentirse cada vez más adentro de ella.

Jamás había imaginado que así de bien se sentía.

Ella se arremetió contra él, finalizando el acto de una sola vez.

\- ¡AH! - ambos gimieron fuertemente arqueando sus espaldas y provocando más contacto.

Hizo una mueca de dolor, esperó acostumbrase a su gran tamaño reteniéndose en su lugar sin moverse por lo que pareció interminables minutos.

Cuando por fin se acostumbró empezó moverse de arriba a abajo, cabalgando sobre él, no pudiendo esperar mas el tener que sentir el placer llenarla.

\- ¡Dios! - los pensamientos del Uchiha empezaron a nublarse de placer al igual que ella, la peliazul apoyó ambas manos sobre su abdomen para poder encontrar fuerzas mientras su propias piernas temblaban y las fuertes sensaciones la alucinaban, fue aumentando el ritmo arañando su abdomen de forma involuntaria, cosa que hizo que la piel del Uchiha ardiera de dolro pero su interior, mas bien su bajo vientre se quemaba por adentro - Muévete más - el azabache ya no podía controlar sus palabras, sólo le urgía sentir mas el como ella se deslizaba sobre él. Obedeciendo sus ordenes la ojiluna empezó a moverse aún más rápido sobre el, se inclinó sobre el moreno y dirigió su boca hacia el cuello expuesto del vulnerable azabache.

Los pelos de la nuca del Uchiha se erizaban, cuando ella se concentró en dejar marcas y moretones en su cuello. Lo mordía y chupaba tan ferozmente como se movía sobre él, como si lo estuviera literalmente devorando.

Se estaba volviendo loco, **ella** lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sin desearlo, ya se había rendido hacia su secuestrado, sin siquiera haber podido verla.

Pero esas vendas solo hacían que la sensación de placer aumentara a cada cabalgada deliciosa que ella hacía.

El sonido de las arremetidas, jadeos y gruñidos era lo único que llenaban el recinto rebotando contra las paredes y provocando que se oyeron mas alto de lo que en realidad era.

A los pocos el estrecho coño empezó a apretarse más alrededor de su miembro, estremeciéndolo hasta lo mas recóndito, una señal de que ella no tardaría mucho en venir, pero él aun no estaba listo para sentirla detenerse.

\- ¡Demonios! - gruñó el pelinegro apretó aún más las cuerdas sus nudillos se volvían blancos - No... Te detengas.. a-aguanta un poco más - la extasiada súcubo dejó de morder su cuello y subió su boca hasta los labios del cautivo, lo besó.

Sasuke ya no pensaba, cuando movió los labios sobre los de él, sin importarse que minutos antes ella le hubiera hecho una felación, la correspondió con la misma intensidad, dejó que ella conectará su lengua con la de él y se saborearon cada rincón de la boca del otro.

Ella clavó sus uñas sobre su torso, el Uchiha soltó un quejido entre la lujuria y el dolor, sensaciones tan nuevas.

\- _Nhn_ \- la ojiluna gimió contra su boca al alejarse para tomar aire, fue un sonido increíble que provocó que el se sintiera aun mas duro y se hinchará en el interior de la apretada vagina - E-estoy tan cerca - su voz y sus gemidos era sensacionales para los oídos de él, y si lo paraba para pensar no creía haber oído mejor sonido que ese, pero él no podía parar para pensar, su lado racional se había ido a quien sabe donde, lo había abandonado completamente.

\- Solo un poco mas - no podía siquiera para parea pensar que estaba rogando por mas. Sasuke también estaba tan cerca, estaba tan caliente y apretado dentro de ella que sentía que tocaba el cielo.

Era fenomenal cada movimiento, tan acalorado que su piel sudaba y todo en su interior quemaba.

Ella dio una última y fuerte arremetida, apoyándose en su torso y arqueando la espalda con el rostro dirigido hacía el techo.

\- ¡AHH! - gritaron de placer en unisono, cuando se corrieron juntos.

Los ojos de ambos se voltearon hacía arriba y se sintieron explotar mientras su orgasmo llegaba al ápice.

Las fuerzas los abandonaron.

Ella se derrumbó sobre él, jadeando para recuperar el aliento mientras sentía el pecho masculino bajar y subir bajo ella, buscando recomponerse de igual forma, jamas había sentido tanto placer, estaba tan satisfecha.

El placer del sexo, más el alimento, más el poder que obtenía cuando se alimentaba ahora lo sentía corriendo sus venas, no era tan fuerte pero era un buen comienzo, más dosis de esas y lograría su objetivo, era algo que la dejaba doblemente satisfecha.

De pronto ella salió de sobre él.

Sasuke la sintió abandonarlo, aun estaba jadeando y recuperándose de lo que acababa de suceder, su miembro aún estaba sensible. Su flequillo despeinado se pegaba a su frente por el sudor y ya no tenía fuerzas para apretar las cuerdas.

¡Santo Cielos! Fue el paraíso lo que acabó de ver.

Se tensó de pronto.

Por fin empezó a volver e si, mas que nunca quiso golpearse a si mismo.

Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue culpar a sus hormonas de adolescente por haber caído tan bajo como para pedirle que no se detuviera.

Frunció el ceño y apretó las cuerdas como si el enojo fuera alguna fuente de fuerza para él.

Mientras tanto la ojiluna ya había bajado de la cama y estaba parada al lado de él, observándolo.

Llevó la mano a la boca, pensando con una expresión aprehensiva en cómo haría con el, ella necesitaba un baño pero no podía dejarlo así.

Pensó un poco, sonrió.

Mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Agarró una sabana y salió en busca de su mascara.

Sasuke aún se maldecía mentalmente.

De pronto sintió que ella se había alejado y conmemoró internamente pero no por mucho tiempo, algo lo hizo sobresaltarse, eran las manos de ella en su cabeza, buscando el nudo de las vendas, eran pequeñas y delicadas, tal como la pudo sentir sobre su cuerpo.

Frunció el ceño irritado con lo que acababa de observar mentalmente.

Pero no se la quitó, sólo desató velozmente todo, incluso sus piernas y brazos.

~¿Pero qué...? ~ él parpadeó confundido.

Sasuke no se iba a detener a pensar que estaba haciendo, cuando sintió la cuerda floja se levantó de sopetón sobresaltando a la fémina que dio un paso atrás, él se quitó la venda listo para huir sin importarse en que estaba sin ropa, sin embargo jamás logró dar siquiera un paso mas allá, se quedó estático cuando sus vendas cayeron en el suelo.

La chica que era unos diez centímetros mas baja que él, estaba envuelta en una sabana blanca y con una mascara de conejo que dejaba en descubierto tan sus naturales labios rosados, una parte de sus pómulos ruborizados y sus ojos de luna.

Quedó atónito ante lo que sus ojos veían frente a él.

Su figura era de lo más erótico, aun con la sabana se veía la figura ángel, sus exuberantes y enormes senos eran capaces de atraer sus ojos como un imán, su piel era tan blanca como la propia porcelana, haciéndola parecer una muñeca frágil, su pelo era largo hasta las caderas y tan negro que parecía de un profundo azul marino.

Las piernas largas que sobresalían por los costados de la sabana eran de provocar que cualquier hombre deseará enredarse en ellas.

¿Esa chica lo había secuestrado?

Aun sin mostrar completamente su rostro podía notar que era la chica mas seductora que había visto jamás.

Aun pareciendo frágil como la porcelana ella parecía ser peligrosa para cualquier hombre sobre la tierra.

Bajo la mascara la pequeña secuestradora se ruborizaba por la mirada penetrante de su prisionero.

Abrió las alas negras y sobre su trasero su cola negra con la punta afilada apareció, sin esperar ni un segundo y ignorando la cara incrédula del azabache extendió una mano hacia él, como si fuera a tocarlo pero jamás acercándose.

Sasuke jadeó al ver sus alas y su cola.

¿Así que ella no estaba mintiendo?

Era un súcubo.

Aunque parecía más un ángel que un demonio súcubo.

Solo podría estar soñando, o quien sabe alucinando.

Eso no podía ser real.

Incluso la belleza de ella parecía irreal.

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos y probó su nuevo poder obtenido.

Lo controló.

Sasuke soltó un jadeo cuando sintió que se movía sin desearlo, había agarrado una toalla lo primero que hizo fue cubrir su y se dirigía a quien sabe donde, no podía controlar su cuerpo.

La secuestradora lo seguía detrás, con la mano alzada, necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos a cada 1 minuto. Era poco tiempo de duración, pero jamas había podido controlar a un humano antes.

Sonrió contenta al ver que su plan estaba dando resultado.

Hizo que él dejará caer la toalla, agradeció que el Uchiha no pudiera verla en esos segundos que ella se sonrojó violentamente de igual forma que lo hizo cuando lo dejó solo en ropa interior o cuando él se puso de pie frente a ella, pero se obligó a recuperar el aire o desmayaría ya había sido mucho para ella todo lo sucedido, aun así debía mantenerse de pie si quería cumplir con su deseo, respiró hondo recomponiéndose y obligó al pelinegro se sentara en la bañera llena con agua tibia.

\- ¿Qué demonios me hiciste? - gruño enfurecido, ahora se sentía un muñeco sin voluntad que tenía no podía controlar su propio cuerpo.

\- Mirando a tus ojos puedo controlar tu cuerpo - explicó la peliazul, las negras y enormes alas se fueron guardando pero su cola aún había quedado moviéndose inquieta de un lado a otro ya que aun estaba algo incomoda - No intentes escapar no te dará resultado - trató de sonar amenazante, o al menos dejar en claro que era mejor no serviría tratar de huir.

Él apretó la mandíbula enojado. Genial de verdad había sido secuestrado por un súcubo y sin posibilidades de escapar mientras ella estuviera cerca.

\- Me buscaran lo sabes - recordó para tratar de imponerle miedo y que abandonará al idea. Ella lo encaró en silencio, sus ojos denotaron tristeza capturados por las perlas negras de forma fugaz ya que rápidamente ella esquivó la mirada hacía el suelo.

\- Supongo que lo harán - comentó inaudible de forma melancólica aun encarando en piso - Tienes a gente que te quiere - murmuró mas para si misma pero él logró oírla.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, ella sonaba culpable.

Y aunque no lo sabía así se sentía la secuestradora, iba a hacer que muchos se preocuparan pero tenia que cumplir su meta, ademas él no estaría por tanto tiempo en cautiverio, alzó la mirada hacia arriba con renovada determinación, necesitaba poder y eso lo conseguiría.

\- Lo lamento, pero no te encontraran hasta que yo te deje ir - declaró tratando de aparentar lo mas segura posible para dejar en claro quien debería tener el control en ese lugar, el Uchiha se sorprendió por el repentino cambio pero frunció el ceño con verdadera molestia, al parecer tendría que encontrar por si mismo una forma de salir ya que era obvio que no ella no lo dejaría ir pronto aun después de haberse aprovechado de él. La súcubo dejó caer la sabana al suelo tímidamente.

Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Demasiado erótico, demasiado curvilíneo, tenia el cuerpo de una belleza nada terrenal era mas bien la de un ángel.

Hinata se ruborizó de nueva cuenta pero determinada a terminar con lo que inició se metió junto a el la bañera sentándose arriba del cuerpo varonil desnudo. Sasuke que había seguido sus movimientos sin poder quitarle la mirada como si estuviera embobado, volvió en sí y frunció el ceño mandándole una mirada amenazante, fría y afilada para asustarla, se movió tratando de apartarla de sobre él pero la peliazul lo detuvo controlándolo con la mirada otra vez.

Él maldijo esa sensación de impotencia.

Ella exhaló algo agotada al pensar que él se resistiría en todas las veces y tendría que controlarlo.

Llevó lentamente la delicada mano sobre el pene de el empezando moviendo de arriba a abajo y provocando que éste despertará por el delicioso y tortuoso estímulo, Sasuke apretaba los dientes para contener los jadeos del placer que ella le proporcionaba, no volvería a caer, ¡No!

Pero volvía a ponerse difícil pensar con el agua tibia rodeando su piel de forma relajante y tener a una muchacha proporcionando un indescriptible placer en la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo.

Ella paró de masturbalo de pronto haciendo que él frunciera más el ceño, ahora irritado que la peliazul se detuviera ya que en el fondo se sentía expectante, sólo una vez bastó para que quisiera sentir esas fuertes sensaciones nuevamente. La ojiperla llevó las manos a sus hombros para apoyarse mientras acercaba sus caderas contra las de él, acercó su boca a su cuello y lo mordió quitando un suspiro inevitable de parte del moreno, dejando aún más moretones y mordidas, estremeciéndolo hasta la punta de los pies y inundándolo en esas desconocidas sensaciones otra vez.

Hinata empezó a rozar sus sexos desnudos, sacando suspiros de ambos, cuanto más duro el se ponía más mojada ella quedaba y no necesariamente por el agua que los rodeaba, pegando el largo cabello a sus caderas.

Dios la visión de ella era demasiado, sus senos se movían arriba y abajo y en su perfecta y mojada piel se le pegaba el brillante pelo.

Sus miradas nubladas se cruzaron.

Y entonces Sasuke lo notó.

\- Eres una Hyuga- observó sorprendido y la mencionada se paralizó de pronto.

De una sola arremetida lo ignoró y colocó el hinchado miembro en su interior, envolviéndolo entre sus paredes estrechas.

\- ¡OH! - ambos gimieron en unísono fuertemente echando la cabeza hacía atrás. La peliazul aún no se acostumbraba a ese tamaño, además de que hace unos momentos había perdido su virginidad pero para una súcubo era más fácil recuperarse del cansancio y del dolor por lo que eso no significaba problema para ella, después de todo de eso se alimentaba. Empezó a moverse lentamente, montándose con una paciencia para tratar de acomodarse pero esa lentitud y esa paciencia lo estaba volviendo loco.

¡Dios! Otra vez le estaba nublando el raciocinio, era tan caliente y apretada por dentro.

Cuando acopló sus intimidades perfectamente empezó a cabalgar aumentando el ritmo a los pocos, sosteniéndose de los fuertes hombros masculinos y de ojos cerrados se dejó otra vez llevar por esa deliciosa fricción. Sasuke se vio con necesidad de morder esos enormes montes que rebotaban frente a sus ojos, como si lo estuvieran invitando. La Hyuga se movía arriba y abajo aún más rápidoy no pudo evitar clavar las pequeñas garras que crecieron en lugar de sus uñas sobre los hombros del moreno.

\- _¡_ Ah _!_ \- él gimió entre el dolor y el placer, no se habían dado cuenta que ella paró de controlar su cuerpo, hasta que Sasuke la había agarrado firmemente por la cadera apretándola más contra él y friccionando mas sus pieles.

Muy extasiados como para notarlo.

Ambos necesitaba seguir sumergiéndose en ese abismo tan placentero.

Chocando sus cuerpos y nublados por la lujuria, ella lo besó con ansia y él lo permitió contagiado de esas ganas más. Sus lenguas recorrían cada centímetro de la boca del otro. Sasuke llevó una mano a su pecho para estrujarlo fuertemente robando un sabroso gemido por parte de ella, además de que se sentía genial ese monte entre su mano, con el pulgar tocó estimuló el pezón rosado hasta dejarlo erecto.

Ya no se sentía dueño de su raciocinio, cuando se alejaron por la falta de aire su labios no pudieron mantenerse quietos y esas ganas de probar esos exuberantes senos se apoderaron de él, la hizo arquearse aprofundando mas su miembro hinchado en el interior de ella y clavó sus dientes en el pecho de ella, ayudándola a moverse mas rápido mientras saboreaba su piel mojada.

\- ¡Sa-sasuke-kun!

¡Mierda!

¿Qué gemido glorioso había sido ese al pronunciar su nombre?

El pene de Sasuke hinchó, poniéndose aún más duro si era posible, llegaba a doler de tan excitado, su miembro imploraba alivio y rogaba saciarse, sin pensar se movió para ponerla bajo él en la bañera, ella jadeó sorprendida al ver que él controlaba su cuerpo no para alejarse sino para adentrarse mas aun en su interior, el Uchiha levantó una de las piernas de peliazul y la sostuvo alrededor de su cadera mientras que la otra mano la puso en la borda de la bañera para poder sostenerse a sí mismo.

Ella era peligrosa, en pocos minutos había logrado que él perdiera la cabeza.

La embistió fuertemente, necesitaba sentirla más, sus ojos negros se habían nublado por el placer al punto de parecer grises. La Hyuga se sorprendió al principio por su repentina ferocidad pero no duro mucho, estaba alucinada. Él la hacía delirar de placer, volvieron a besarse para sentir esa sensación placentera en sus bocas mientras la arremetía con mas urgencia.

Lo estaba haciendo delirar, y para empeorar la situación para el Uchiha ese cálido interior se ponía mas empapado y estrecho.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mierda! - gruñó extasiado, la ojiperla lo había rodeado con las piernas en la cintura, atrayéndolo mas hacia ella, eso lo hizo sentir su vientre arder y la necesidad de correrse con tan simple movimiento.

Apretó el borde de la bañera con mas fuerza mientras dejaba marcas de sus dedos en el costado de la cadera de la peliazul por la fuerza con la cual la sostenía.

\- Córrete - ordenó perdido, quería volver a sentir como ella se corría sobre su pene provocando que él mismo se sintiera explotar. La gruesa y ronca voz salió de lo más sensual a los oídos de ella, que como un interruptor se corrió.

\- ¡Sasuke! - gritó de placer estremeciéndose a más no poder, arqueando la espalda y convulsionando extasiada. Sasuke gruñó al sentir el liquido caliente contra su pene.

Era demasiado para soportarlo.

Sin más se corrió dentro de ella convulsionando y reteniéndose en su interior, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco volteándose hacía arriba en una mueca de éxtasis.

Segundos después reposó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la Hyuga, jadeando, hasta que se dio cuenta que otra vez se había dejado llevar y como si de fuego se tratará se alejó de ella.

La Hyuga dio un brinco de sorpresa y rápidamente lo encaró a los ojos y lo controló, obligando al azabache que se sentar al otro extremo de la bañara para poder empezar a bañarse de verdad.

Sasuke no podía dejar de maldecirse mentalmente, estúpidas hormonas.

Estúpida chica peligrosa.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto._

 **Pareja principal:** _SasuHina._

 **Advertencia:** _Puede contener_ **** _Ooc, Lenguaje Fuerte, Violación, contenido sexual fuerte._

 **Género:** _Romance, maduro, comedia dramática, fantasía, sobrenatural, yuri._

 ** _Sinopsis:_** _La versión mítica más difundida es que los súcubos atacan a sus víctimas para absorber la sangre o energía vital del hombre y así alimentarse,_ _con una belleza no terrenal, a menudo con alas demoníacas suelen ser difíciles de olvidar o incluso deshacerse de su imagen. Crecida en una familia que que se alimentaba de sexo creyó no encajar en ningún momento, su mente se mantenía demasiado inocente y pura como para poder atacar a un hombre sexualmente, pero todo cambia cuando algo la induce a querer revelarse contra su propio padre, el rey de todo el reino._

.

.

\- Hablan -

~ Piensan ~

 _" - Fragmentos de recuerdos."_

 _* Flash Backs*_

 **''Sueños''**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Capítulo 2_

 _ **La chica tras la máscara de conejo**_

.

.

Frunció el ceño mientras se lavaba ahora en la ducha, ella ya había terminado y esperaba afuera. Buscó un lugar o manera por donde huir pero la única ventana era muy pequeña, era una ventana de baño por eso el tamaño estrecho, miró hacia afuera y jadeó.

Un bosque. Estaba rodeado por un maldito bosque.

Seguramente no podría escapar, hasta que ella se cansara de él.

Bufó, recordando sus acciones y el cuerpo de ella su mano había picado para quitarle aquella mascara y ver como era, pero no pudo ella lo haria detenido y el no quería parar de estocar dentro de ella. Frunció el ceño su pene había despertado al recordar, cambio la temperatura del agua a fría.

El Uchiha salió y se encontró con la habitación vacía, pero cerca de la cama había comida.

Onigiris y té.

Entrecerró los ojos desconfiado, quizás tenía veneno.

Pero estaba hambriento, su estómago rugió para confirmar ese hecho por eso se acercó y tomó uno llevándolo a la boca, cauteloso.

Estaba delicioso. ¡Demonios! Tenía a una secuestradora que cocinaba bien y tenia un cuerpo que era una perdición para cualquier hombre.

Si él no se resistió, ningún hombre en la faz de la Tierra lograría hacerlo.

Apretó los puños, irritado.

Maldita sea las hormonas.

Dio mas una mordida y se soprendió al notar que tenia tomates.

Bueno, cuatro puntos para ella; De enorme belleza, no tenía voz ruidoso o chillona, cocinaba bien y ponía sus comida favorita, pero eso todo contra los 96 puntos en contra.

Para empezar lo había secuestrado.

Recordando eso buscó una forma de escapar mientras ella no volvía.

Había una ventana pero tenia rejas, miró hacia afuera, a lo lejos se veía un lago.

Tenía por jardín un hermoso paisaje que Sasuke habría admirado si no fuera porque lo tenia raptado.

Hablando de secuestro, su secuestradora abrió la puerta y se quedó estática al verlo sin camisa con en pelo mojado y nada mas que una toalla protegiéndolo, de pronto la súcubo se sonrojó completamente.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja, extrañado vio que su cuello y sus orejas estaban rojas, lo había violado y se sonrojaba por verlo así.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa chica?

\- A-ano t-te dejo la ropa aquí - puso la ropa en el mueble a su lado para confirmar lo que decía - Y aquí tienes a-algunas cosas - puso una mochila junto a la ropa y salir rápidamente de la habitación cerrando con llave.

La súcubo en el lado de afuera se recostó sobre la puerta con la mano en el pecho que se había acelerado por la agitación, si siguiera ahí en esa habitación un poco mas lo habría atacado, pero con dos dosis de 'sexo' por día ya tenia suficiente, no podía usarlo mas de lo que lo usó.

Suspiró, se sentía mal por obligarlo. Pero en la escuela todos decían como el era genial, lo caliente que era en la cama, se sonrojo, las chicas de la clase tenían razón.

Sasuke aun miraba la puerta confundido, ¿de verdad fue ella que lo secuestro?

¿Qué había acabado de pasar?

Se encogió de hombros. Agarró la ropa que ella le había traído y se vistió rápidamente, abrió la mochila había masa algunas ropa, unos libros y su celular.

Estaba mas confundido, probó en celular.

No, no había nada de señal o internet, pero había un par de auriculares dentro de la mochila.

¿Para que oyera música?

Alzó la ceja.

¿De verdad?

¿Quería tenerlo como si fuera unos días de vacaciones en el campo?

Maldita Súcubo.

[...]

No volvió en toda la noche. Era mejor asi para el. No quería volver a sentirse un muñeco usado.

Trato de encontrar varias formas de salir pero no encontró ninguna, hasta había tratado de romper la puerta, pero no resultaba era demasiado gruesa. Se rindió por esa noche, ya encontraría una forma de escapar.

Se durmió imaginando como estaría su familia, desesperada y buscándolo en estos momentos.

 _"- Supongo que lo harán... Tienes gente que te quiere."_

Esa frase volvió su mente en un parpadeo. Frunció el ceño, su secuestradora parecía tener aproximadamente su edad.

Además que era una Hyuga, solo conocía a tres Hyuga's, un hombre y dos mujeres. No conocía al resto de la familia Hyuga, solo se había encontrado con Neji unas veces en la escuela, y las otras dos no podía ser, una era mas joven que él y la otra, bueno, la otra simplemente no podía ser.

Recordó a la peliazul que siempre andaba con chamaras enormes, era tímida y estaba enamorada de Naruto, su mejor amigo, algo muy raro por cierto, el único que no se daba cuenta era el mismo dobe.

Bufo otra vez, estaba fastidiado y irritado a todo momento, en este caso por que no podía relacionar a su secuestradora con ninguno que conocía.

Se durmió y lo ultimo que vino en su mente fue el cuerpo desnudo de su secuestradora.

* * *

Se despertó aturdido, la súcubo estaba junto a él en la habitación, mas bien de espaldas ponía la bandeja de desayuno sobre la alcoba.

Sasuke vio su oportunidad de escape.

La agarró por el brazo y velozmente la tiró bajo él en el colchón, agarrándola distraída, listo para atarla en la cama y huir, no pudo evitar una sonrisa de lado arrogante ante su definitiva victoria.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, alarmada.

Al ver las intenciones del pelinegro frunció el ceño, giró sobre él cambiando el juego y poniéndolo contra la cama, abrió sus alas negras a mas no poder

Sasuke no contuvo el jadeo de la impresión jadeo, ensanchó los ojos asombrado, no imaginó que ella tenía tanta fuerza.

La ojiperla lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- No deberías hacer eso, podría haberte matado por reflejo - dijo en modo de reprimenda con el ceño fruncido abajo de la mascara de conejo.

Se había preocupado sinceramente por un segundo podría haberle hecho daño ya que ya tenía su cola preparada para atacar con el aguijón afilado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

¿Quien demonios se creía para reprenderlo?

Forzó los brazos que eran sostenido por las manos delicadas.

Se sorprendió al notar que no podía liberarse.

¿Cuanta fuerza ella podía tener? No lo estaba lastimando pero tampoco lo dejaba libre para moverse.

\- Suéltame maldición- ella le soltó una mano y lo miro a los ojos. Otra vez lo estaba controlando. La súcubo sacó una garra y corto su camisa, Sasuke jadeó por el susto. La Hyuga llevó la otra mano hacia su miembro, Sasuke trató de detenerla pero ella lo tenía controlando sus acciones.

La peliazul puso lentamente una mano dentro de sus pantalones robando el aliento del moreno y empezó a masturbarlo suavemente. Sasuke contrajo su mandíbula, maldiciendo. Su erección empezaba a crecer dentro de sus pantalones. Ella se detuvo, y el moreno maldijo pero no sabia si era por haberse detenido, o por que sabia que venia después. Ella se fue sacando la ropa pieza por pieza, Sasuke no podía desviar la mirada, y no era solo porque ella lo controlaba, por dentro estaba maravillado, ella se desvestía con una sensualidad que tenia que ser considerado pecado, se quedó solo en ropa interior sobre el, lo beso ligeramente para ir descendiendo lentamente, mordió su cuello, lo estremecía cuando hacia eso, la fuerte erección que ella provocó palpitaba dentro de sus pantalones.

Maldijo a su miembro por siempre parecer tan animado.

\- Detente de una vez, maldición - dijo contradiciendo su excitación, que lo ultimo que pedía era que se detuviera, ignorándolo ella fue descendiendo con mordidas por su abdomen hasta llegar frente a sus partes inferiores, le quitó los pantalones junto a la ropa interior mientras él no podía hacer nada mas que dejarse como un muñeco, cuando envolvió con una mano su miembro palpitante y lamió la punta hizo una mueca de placer sin poder contenerse. Sasuke perdía en aliento al sentir la lengua caliente, paseando sobre su pene, la peliazul empezó a chupar apenas la cabeza de su miembro, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente a los ojos.

Y cada vez el Uchiha se ponía aun mas duro al verla así.

¡Maldición! Ella quería volverlo loco.

Lo fue metiendo completamente en su boca.

\- Oh~ - él arqueó la espalda, enterrándose un poco mas en la boca que le proporcionaba tamaño placer. Ella envolvió la lengua alrededor del duro miembro, rompió el contacto con los ojos del moreno, enfocándose en extraer mas gemidos de placer de la boca del azabache.

Lo lamió en la punta de forma circular, y lo volvió chupar como si fuera el dulce mas delicioso.

Sasuke llevó una mano la cabeza de su secuestradora, dictando el ritmo perfecto, se sentía en el cielo dentro de esa caliente boca que lo tragaba completamente, apretó mas su pelo alrededor de sus manos.

\- D-Dios - gruñó extasiado, la ojiperla había aumentado el ritmo, lo había desarmado otra vez, no lograba luchar contra ese enorme placer - No-no te detengas, ¡Oh! Joder - demasiado placentero como para resistirse, estaba por explotar dentro de su boca, ella llevó una mano a sus testículos acariciando y así lo derrumbó - ¡Oh! ¡Mierda! - se arqueó mientras se venia en su boca.

La súcubo tragaba su semen gustosa pero la mitad había sido derramada sobre su senos y su máscara cuando lo sacó de su boca.

Se levantó y se sacó el sostén.

¡Joder! Eran hermosos, lo admitía, el Uchiha sentía enormes ganas de apretarlos y morderlos, sus manos picaban para hacerlo, además quería quitarle esa mascara también. ¡ Y cómo quería hacerlo!

La peliazul se alejó por unos segundos para poder quitarse la ropa interior restante.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Las alas volvieron a desaparecer lentamente pero otra vez su cola quedaba fuera, moviéndose de un lado a otro inquieta como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba excitada.

Dejando la braga en cualquier lado se sentó sobre el moreno sin restricciones.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, lo quería matar seguramente, su pene a esas horas empezaba a despertar de cobrado vida otra vez, genial se sentía un adolescente calenturo con las hormonas a la flor de la piel que no podía controlarse.

17 años manteniéndose lejos de las mujeres para que una secuestradora lo derrumbara con poco roces de piel.

La peliazul se inclinó hacia él entrelazando sus manos en las del Uchiha como para mantenerlo contra la cama, cuando frotó su vagina contra su miembro él presionó los dedos contra la mano de ella como si buscará fuerza y cuando se sentó sobre su hombría permitiendo que él sintiera la estrechez de su interior.

\- _¡Ah!_ \- sus gemidos de verdad se oían como melodía, haciendo su pene palpitar dentro de la súcubo, ésta comenzó a moverse apretando las manos del moreno fuertemente, él también la seguía apretando en modo de contenerse. llevo su mirada a los pechos que rebotaban frente a el. El ritmo aumentó provocando cada vez mas calor por los incontables movimientos y el sudor cubrió sus pieles, los dos montes aun rebotaban frente al Uchiha, llamándolo, incitándolo a tomar posesión de ellos.

No soportó mas la tentación.

De golpe se sentó, apretando el redondo y firme trasero y llevó su boca al pezón rosado y llamativo de la ojiperla, ella había bajado la guardia por el placer. Apretó sus caderas empezando dictar un ritmo mas intenso, mientras mordía y lamía los senos de la Hyuga. Sus alas se abrieron involuntariamente, él la tomó de la cintura y la embistió mas duro.

\- Mierda - estaba muy caliente y mojado dentro de ella, sin mencionar lo apretada que era y como lo , ella lo beso metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, sin pensarlo él la estaba correspondiendo intensamente, la movía mas rápido contra él, chocando sus caderas con urgencia, el aire comenzó a faltarles, al separar sus bocas un hilo de saliva pendía conectándolos.

Por fin Sasuke la atrapó con la guardia baja y le arrancó la mascara que tanto deseaba quitarle.

Se detuvieron.

El silencio sepulcral los inundó.

Ambos ensancharon los ojos.

\- Hinata Hyuga - mencionó incrédulo, ella abrió los ojos como platos, maldiciendo por dejarse llevar por el placer pero, ¿qué podía hacer? La ojiperla recibía tres tipo de placer distintos.

El del sexo, la satisfacción del alimento, y la energía que recorría sus venas haciendo su poder crecer dentro de ella.

Sasuke ensanchó, no podía ser ella, estudiaban en la misma clase, la había visto mirando a Naruto y animándolo de lejos en sus entrenamientos, se sentó a su lado dos veces y ella siquiera lo reconoció en la escuela, hizo como si él no existiera, era la única que lo ignoraba.

¿Qué demonios pasó?

Ademas, ¿Ese cuerpo hecho pecado era el que guardaba bajo esas enormes chamarras?

Su mente era todo un revoltijo, tantas preguntas por hacer.

\- ¿No estabas enamorada de N...- cuando trató de hacer la primera pregunta Hinata alzó la mano y lo miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, obligó que él se acostara y su boca se cerrara sus manos fueron a para sobre su cabeza. Sus alas se abrieron mas.

\- No te atrevas a decirlo - cortó la Hyuga. Sasuke frunció el ceño irritado por haber sido controlado otra ve, ella se volvió a mover sobre el - No es asunto tuyo - gruñó irritada al recordar algo que no deseaba, arremetió sobre el Uchiha apoyando sus manos sobre el torso marcado con sus recientes mordidas.

¡Dios! Eso fue demasiado para el Uchiha, ella era hermosa y irritada era demasiado sexy.

¡Por los Cielos! Lo estaba haciendo perder la cordura. Paró de pensar cuando empezó a aumentar el ritmo.

\- ¡OH! - un alto gemido salió de su boca cuando pudo abrirla. Tenia la visión del paraíso frente a el , ella literalmente como un ángel, su rostro tenia un rubor tierno adornando sus mejillas, sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar gemidos y suspiros, la verdad era que su rostro denotaban inocencia contradictoria a su especie.

Hinata lo besó ferozmente, contradiciendo ahora la inocencia de su rostro, Sasuke no tardó en corresponder, le apretó la espalda bajo las alas abiertas. Estaba embriagado en placer.

Gemían entre los besos.

\- ¡Joder Hinata! - su nombre fue algo delicioso de pronunciar - Hazlo otra vez - rogó delirado, la mencionada acató su pedido y volvió a moverse en círculos, haciendo que del azabache delirará y apretará sus anchas caderas con fuerza, para ella su nombre se oía demasiado bien saliendo de sus labios, algo que Hinata y Sasuke concordaban mentalmente sin saber. Ya no pensaban otra vez, sumergidos en ese abismo de sensaciones. Otra vez se movió en círculos y retorno a cabalgarlo - _¡Ah!_ \- de nueva cuenta volvió a gemir sin retenerse. ¡Dios! Ella se movía tremendamente bien, y con esa estrechez no había como no perder la cabeza, le apretó mas fuerte la cintura.

Necesitaba enterrarse mas dentro de ella.

De un solo movimiento y sin despegar sus cuerpo la giró para ponerla bajo él, sin parar de besarla, sus labios sabían demasiado bien para dejarlo, llevó las piernas de ella hasta sus caderas, las alas y su pelo contrastaban con las blancas sabanas del colchón, le clavó las uñas al sentirlo mas hondo.

Llevó los dedos hasta el hinchado clítoris la estimuló mientras seguía embistiendo con hambre, no podía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo un poco mas y explotaría en sensaciones, Sasuke solo se concentraba en extraerle mas gemidos como esos, ni siquiera recordaba que lo había secuestrado para usarlo como alimento.

\- _¡Dios Sasuke! -_ ella gritó e placer entre los choque de cuerpos y el intercambio de calor.

Mordió el inicio de sus senos mientras movía su pulgar en círculos y la embestía mas y mas duro.

Sus cuerpo sudaban y sus flequillos se pegaban en sus frentes, jadeaban y gemían en sincronía, las paredes internas se apretaban cada vez mas a al alrededor del endurecido pene, Sasuke no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

\- Ven - gruñó contra su cuello, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Movía mas el pulgar en su clítoris hinchado estimulando su creciente orgasmo. Hinata estaba cerca, lo rodeó con la piernas para sentirlo mas profundo.

Sasuke se apoyó en sus propios brazos sobre el colchón encarando toda la visión del cuerpo desnudo bajo él, dando una ultima y certera estocada.

\- ¡Sasuke!- ella se corrió gritado su nombre en medio al placer,arqueando su espalda y convulsionando en el orgasmo, era una verdadera visión de los dioses verla correrse.

Terriblemente hermosa.

El rubor en sus mejillas, su boca entreabierta el sudor en su frente pegándose a su pelo. Las alas negras ,contrastando con su piel de porcelana, se habían abiertos en las puntas.

Con eso se corrió junto a Hinata.

\- ¡Oh Cielos!- gruñó junto a ella y la lleno a mas no poder, gritando de placer.

Sus cuerpos convulsionaron en espasmos mientras el azabache se retenía duramente dentro de la Hyuga.

Después de minutos salió de dentro de Hinata y se derrumbó sobre ella, jadeando en sincronía, agotados y acalorados.

Cerró los ojos, jadeando tratando de recomponerse y involuntariamente se durmió con la cabeza en los hombros de la ojiperla, descansando su cuerpo sobre el de Hinata, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

[...]

Hinata se recuperaba jadeando levemente, escuchó un suave ronquido, miró en dirección al azabache, sonrió suavemente, él se había dormido.

Lo puso aun lado con delicadeza y salió de la cama lentamente para no despertarlo, tomando una sabana lo cubrió para que no resfriara.

Se levantó poniéndose la ropa. No sabía que haría ahora, sólo dos días y ya había descubierto quien era, suspiro, no podría volver a la escuela una ve que lo dejara ir, iban a la misma escuela. Suspiró, tampoco lo entendía, una hora pedía que se detuviera y después era él quien hacía el trabajo, no tenia mucha experiencia con los hombres, la verdad, no tenia ninguna experiencia.

El único alimento que tuvo, desde los 13 años, fue Ino.

Hinata imaginaba que el actuar de Sasuke quizás fuera un efecto colateral que causaba un súcubo en un humano, parecía devorarla con tanta hambre como ella tenía.

¿Serían todos los hombres como Sasuke?

No lo sabía, y no tenias ganas de averiguar, tenia cosas que resolver, y tenia que mentalizarse para las futuras preguntas que el ex-compañero de clases le haría cuando despertará.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto._

 **Pareja principal:** _SasuHina._

 **Advertencia:** _Puede contener_ _Ooc, Lenguaje Fuerte, Violación, contenido sexual fuerte, errores de ortografía._

 **Género:** _Romance, maduro, comedia dramática, fantasía, sobrenatural, yuri, acción._

 ** _Sinopsis:_** _La versión mítica más difundida es que los súcubos atacan a sus víctimas para absorber la sangre o energía vital del hombre y así alimentarse,_ _con una belleza no terrenal, a menudo con alas demoníacas suelen ser difíciles de olvidar o incluso deshacerse de su imagen. Crecida en una familia que que se alimentaba de sexo creyó no encajar en ningún momento, su mente se mantenía demasiado inocente y pura como para poder atacar a un hombre sexualmente, pero todo cambia cuando algo la induce a querer revelarse contra su propio padre, el rey de todo el reino._

.

.

\- Hablan -

~ Piensan ~

 _" - Fragmentos de recuerdos."_

 _* Flash Backs*_

 **''Sueños''**

 **.**

 **.**

 _3º a 7º día de cautiverio_

 **El prisionero rendido.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se despertó solo en la habitación.

Cubierto por la fina sabana, la luz entraba por la ventana anunciando que ya era de día.

La habitación estaba vacía, no ha´bia nadie a parte de él, en el mueble había una bandeja con desayuno.

Después de unos minutos somnoliento por lo agotado que había quedado, gracias a ella, comió y esperó que Hinata apareciera, tenia muchas dudas que necesitaban respuestas.

Esperó y esperó, pero ella no apareció en todo el día.

Al día siguiente otra vez había una bandeja con comida.

Pero ninguna señal de Hinata, frunció el ceño, ¿acaso lo estaba evitando?

Al quinto día esperó fingiéndose el dormido, se levantó cuando la puerta se abrió, pero no fue Hinata la que entró sino una rubia con un flequillo que dejaba apenas un ojo azul al descubierto, su ropas era de un color violeta, una falda larga y un camisa corta hasta el abdomen del mismo color delineando perfectamente sus curvas, tenia una bandeja en manos con el desayuno, ésta la dejó sobre el mueble de madera que estaba al ladeo de la puerta y volteó lista para salir pero Sasuke la agarró desprevenida por el cuello poniéndola contra la pared, la rubia jadeó ensanchando los ojos por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Quien eres? - gruñó con el ceño fruncido hacía esa desconocida - ¡Ugh! - un quejido de molestia e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la chica lo pateó en el estómago mandándolo al suelo, trató de recomponerse rápidamente y se apoyó sobre sus codos pero ella le puso un pie firmemente sobre el tórax evitando que se levantará mas que eso, la miró con una mueca de dolor pero con una mezcla de enfado y furia.

\- Mira cara bonita, solo no te mato porque Hinata-sama odia que dañe a los humanos, no te creas en el poder cuando eres solo un cautivo - escupió la rubia igual de irritada, lo miraba con desdén desde arriba y con claro resentimiento, como si la amenaza fuera él - Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y sirvo a Hinata-sama desde los 10 años. ¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta?

De hecho sí lo hacía, pero no contestaba la pregunta que mas le interesaba.

\- ¿Donde esta ella y por qué rayos me está evitando? - cuestionó en forma de mandato ignorando que estuviera detenido en el suelo por una simple sirvienta, su orgullo lo seguía aun en esa clase de momentos, aun con la clara desventaja él no se mostraba débil ante nadie.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿La extrañas? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido y con recelo la Yamanaka, Sasuke se tensó y contrajo mas las cejas - Es mejor que no lo hagas, solo te tiene aquí para su objetivo - recordó como un balde de agua fría al moreno, él frunció el ceño mas irritado aun - Yo la he alimentado desde que tuvimos edad suficiente. Ni creas que te secuestro porque le gustas, o que le guste hacer esto, _solo lo hace porque es necesario_ \- murmuró inaudible más a si misma que a él, como si tratará de alentarse a sí misma.

Sasuke se aturdió un momento imaginando a Hinata desnuda alimentándose de otra mujer. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar cualquier clase de esos pensamientos y salió rápidamente del trance.

\- No es que me gusta estar aquí, ella me ha secuestrado y siquiera sé el porque exactamente - recordó que él tampoco estaba ahí porque lo había deseado - ¿Que demonios sucedió? ¿Acaso no estaba enamorado de otro? - preguntó levantándose cuando la Yamanaka había retirado el pie que lo retenía contra el suelo, Ino se cruzó de brazos tensando la mandíbula.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a ese Uzumaki idiota? Enamorarse de él la hizo perder algo muy valioso para una súcubo de su categoría - exclamó con una mueca entre la rabia y la tristeza, como si sintiera impotente de algo - Sasuke parpadeó confundido, ¿perder algo valioso?, ¿Súcubo de su categoría? La Yamanaka tan sólo ignoró su interrogación en el rostro - Es por eso que estás aquí, Hianta-sama necesitaba poder, y eso lo recibe alimentándose de humanos como tú.

Sasuke tensó completamente, si sintió aun mas irritado.

¡Oh! ¿Así que era por eso? Puro alimento desechable, la idea no le agradó para nada.

\- ¿Y tú que? ¿No eras tú la que la alimentabas? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no te sigue usando a ti? - cuestionó cruzándose de brazos y arqueando la ceja perfectamente, ya estaba cabreado en imaginar en como lo usaban y ser controlado era algo que Sasuke Uchiha no admitía. Ella hizo una expresión dolida por un segundo que rápidamente fue remplazada por una expresión seria.

\- No soy humana, no puedo darle poder, solo puedo alimentarla lo suficiente para sobrevivir unas semanas. No sé porque te eligió a ti, pero una vez que cumpla con su objetivo no te necesitara más - escupió apretando los puños y dándole la caminando hacía la salida.

Con eso se retiró dejando a Sasuke sintiéndose como un muñeco usado, otra vez.

Se sintió aun mas enojado que nunca.

[...]

Ella apareció más dos veces en esa semana, en ambas veces él trató de atacarla para poder huir, obviamente no tuvo éxito.

A la noche de una semana completada Hinata volvió.

Había sido una larga semana para ella y la verdad es que estaba hambrienta.

Suspiró en la entrada, deteniéndose para respirar en el porche de la cabaña.

Tuvo una discusión con sus hermanos al inicio de la semana, pero al final ellos prometieron apoyarla en su plan, diciéndole que la ayudarían, algo que Hinata negó al principio, su primo Neji, a cual consideraba como un hermano, ya la había ayudado demasiado, y a causa de ella perdió algo invaluable.

Algo que ella recuperaría a cómo de lugar.

Su hermana por otra parte, Hinata no quería tener que meterla en su pelea, ella era joven y no quería verla herida, pero dejó que colaborará en su plan para dejarla contenta y que además sería de ayuda el que su hermana menor estuviera como espía para ella.

Entró a la cabaña por fin dejando esos temas de lado por unos momentos de paz.

Se encontró con Ino en la cocina cuando fue hacía allá. Al escuchar el sonido de pasos la rubia volteó entusiasmada y expectante, sonrió al verla.

\- Hinata-sama - saludó animada ya caminando en dirección a la peliazul que pasaba por la puerta de la cocina. Hinata frunció el ceño

\- Ino si me vas a obligar a llamarte Ino-chan, tienes que dejar de llamarme Hinata-sama - puntuó con fingido enojo hacía la Yamanaka, Ino parpadeó y se detuvo pero rápidamente le sonrió coqueta y le guiñó el ojo.

\- Pero es que suena muy sensual ¿verdad? - cuestionó divertida la rubia. Hinata se ruborizó ligeramente, algo que Ino encontraba siempre muy encantador. La Hyuga caminó hacía el balcón pasando por la sirviente y agarró un par de rollos de canela de postre que siempre mantenía ahí, a su alcance, siempre le levantaban el animo.

\- ¿Le has ofrecido comida a Sasuke-kun? - preguntó mirándola por el rabillo del ojo mientras llevaba el dulce a la boca con una sonrisa reprimida, la rubia frunció el ceño ante la mención del Uchiha.

\- No volveré a alimentarlo Hinata-sama me ha atacado toda las veces que fui a llevarle comida - dijo con un mofin y un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos como una niña enojada.

Hinata la miró preocupada.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hirió? - preguntó alarmada, analizando a la rubia con la mirada, Ino se ruborizó contenta con la preocupación de ella sobre su persona, negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa ligera. Hinata suspiró aliviada - ¿Porqué te ataco? - interrogó ahora curiosa y interesada.

\- Me hizo preguntas sobre ti y yo no le conteste, ademas para poder escapar - explicó la Yamanaka y Hinata hizo una mueca, después de segundos suspiró resignada,

Era obvio que el Uchiha trataría de hacerlo en algún momento.

\- Lo siento Ino, veré lo que puedo hacer - aseguró la peliauzul - Por favor toma un descanso, puedes retirarte - dijo amablemente con una sonrisa maternal permitiendo a Ino tomar un respiró, la rubia vaciló.

\- ¿Esáas segura que no quieres que te alimente hoy? - preguntó algo sonrojada pero con su coquetería característica - Estas hambrienta ¿verdad?

Hinata parpadeó.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes Ino - contestó con una sonrisa, tranquilizándola - Puedes retirarte e ir a casa - permitió la ojiperla, Ino volvió a vacilar un segundo pero luego se resignó, ordenes eran ordenes. Suspiró frustrada cuando salió, justo cuando tenia esperanzas de alimentar a Hinata cuando regresará.

[...]

Hinata hizo una sopa de tomate y media docena de onigiris rellenos, los puso en una bandeja para dirigirse a la habitación.

Inhaló profundamente al detenerse frente a la puerta, preparándose mentalmente para lo que haría a seguir.

Sasuke bufó, trató de todas maneras de sacar a su secuestradora de la mente, pero imágenes de ella en la escuela, de ella antes de secuestrarlo, los recuerdos de ella gimiendo bajo él totalmente desnuda, no abandonaban su cérebro o le daban descanso a ni un segundo, no importaba si trataba de leer o escuchar música simplemente no podía despejar su mente de Hinata.

La puerta se abrió poniendo al Uchiha en alerta, éste se sentó bruscamente en la cama esperando a la rubia pero sólo pudo contener el aliento y ensanchar los ojos.

Por la puerta Hinata entraba con la larga cola negra moviéndose, los tacones rojos resonaron en la alcoba, sus alas negras estaban semi-abiertas, pero lo que tenia a Sasuke sorprendido era su vestimenta, llevaba un corsé negro que estrujaba esos enormes senos y manteniéndolos sofocados en ese apretado encaje, atadas con tiras en la frente,una pequeña braga negra que apenas cubría su intimidad y dejaba al descubierto eso redondo y firme trasero tan blaquecino que parecía pedir a gritos unas palmadas, una medios negras largas y transparendes hasta los muslos.

La visión de un cuerpo hecho para cometer el pecado mas delicioso.

Lo mas erótico y sensual que podría haber visto jamás, una cara inocente y una actitud que desbordaba lujuria.

Lo derrumbó.

Sintió como el solo verla ya estaba excitado a sobre manera, el miembro de Sasuke despertó en sus pantalones dejando la incomoda sensación de sofoco, como si estuviera usando una talla de ropa menor de la usual.

Él frunció el ceño tratando de no parecer afectado.

\- ¿Donde estabas? - gruñó sin estar seguro de porque esa fue su primera pregunta, pero estaba algo curioso y las palabras se habían escapado de su boca.

Hinata dejo la bandeja en el mueble, se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta pero se recompuso rápidamente.

Tenia que enfocarse en su plan.

Volteó a verlo escondiendo su excitante trasero de los ojos del Uchiha, quien en lugar agradecer que se hubiera volteado para que sus ojos no lo traicionarán maldijo que ahora tenía mas en donde enfocar su mirada, en la pequeña mano de la peliazul un tridente se materializó y en su derecha un pequeño látigo.

Sasuke contuvo el jadeo de la impresión, en el fondo se asustó en pensar que haría con esas cosa pero no lo dejo notar.

\- ¿Esto responde tu pregunta Sasuke-kun? - dijo refiriéndose al hecho de que fue a buscar sus ''herramientas", el Uchiha arqueó la ceja ante el sufijo y sonrió burlón.

\- ¿"Kun" ? Hasta hace 5 días **gritabas** mi nombre sin honoríficos - se burló perverso la súcubo que aun permanecía cerca de la puerta.

Hinata luchó para no ruborizarse demasiado, pero era obvio no tuvo mucho éxito recordando porque había hecho tal cosa.

El tridente desapareció y la Hyuga extendió la mano y obligó al azabache que se quitara su propia ropa, distrayendo la ateción de sus pómulos enrojecidos .

Sasuke frunció el ceño, irritado por que lo controlara otra vez, la fulminó con la mirada a cada prenda de ropa que caía al suelo, la camisa, los pantalones.

El moreno se tensó cuando el látigo en la mano de Hinata creció de tamaño y con éste lo lanzó hacía la silla y agarró la pierna del asiento y la arrastró hacia ella a una increíble velocidad, detuvo la silla de ir mas lejos pisando con su tacón el borde de ésta.

Después orderó que el cuerpo del Uchiha se sentara en la silla al lado de ella.

\- He oído que atacaste a Ino - comentó con seriedad, caminando a su alrededor se puso tras él para la silla con la cuerda fuertemente.

Sasuke mantuvo cualquier emoción fuera de su rostro, no dejando ver su agitación.

¿Que pensaba hacer ésta loca?

\- ¡Ah! ¿Tu putita? Sí, lo he hecho, he oído que adora alimentarte ¿porque no la usas a ella? - cuestionó con arrogancia en la voz como si él no estuviera atado y sometido a sus ordenes. La verdad en el fondo se había sentido ligeramente enojado por imaginar que hacia lo mismo que hacia con él a otra persona.

Ella ignoró la provocación.

\- Dejaremos las cosas claras aquí - anunció la súcubo dispuesta poner orden en ese lugar, al terminar de atarlo se detuvo en seo frente al azabache con las manos en el látigo, Sasuke la analizó de pies a cabeza sin poder evitar - Tu eres un cautivo - declaró la peliazul, le estaba costando un poco parecer dura, el aura en ella denotaban inocencia e ingenuidad, esas fueron las palabras de su decepcionado progenitor, estalló su látigo contra el suelo al lado de la silla, Sasuke sintió el corte de viento al lado de su pierna desnuda, jadeó por puro instinto un poco asustado y corazón empezó a latir descompasado por la adrenalina - Si quieres hacer preguntas, serán directamente a mí y yo decidiré si responderé o no - dejó en claro la Hyuga dejando el látigo reposar contra el suelo.

¡Jodida fuera su vida!

Qué Kami-sama lo sacará de esa situación, maldecía a todos los cielos y a su propio miembro endurecido que había despertado excitado mas de la cuenta con sólo verla. Cómo demonios lograba esa Hyuga verse tan caliente y tan pura a la vez, y mas que nada dejarlo tan excitado.

¿Por qué demonios ella tenía que ser tan jodidamente sexy?

\- ¿No estabas enamorada del dobe? ¿Acaso estabas fingiendo y en realidad estabas enamorada de mí como todas las otras? - espetó con una sonrisa de lado arrogante, no, no perdería el juego ante esa pequeña súcubo, no cuando se trataba de Hinata Hyuga, la misma que lo ignoraba tiempo atrás y que muchas veces desmayaba con tan sólo tener cerca a Naruto. Otro latigazo contra el suelo al lado de la silla, otro jadeo por parte del Uchiha conmocionado.

Hinata caminó elegantemente, moviendo sus alas y su cola ligeramente, sus tacones negros resonaban sobre el suelo, Sasuke se obligó a mantener la mirada al frente y no comerla otra vez con los ojos, ella se detuvo tras él.

\- De quien me enamore no es asunto tuyo Sasuke-kun - susurro en su oído al inclinarse hacía él.

¡Oh!

Sasuke quiso desaparecer. Sintió su erección pulsar y su pelo erizarse ante los estímulos que eran su tan atractiva voz y esa excitante sensación del aliento caliente rozando su piel, malditas hormonas!

Tenia que mantener la mente fría.

Hinata le mordió el cuello probando su piel y obligando que el Uchiha tensará la mandíbula para retener un suspiro extasiado, una delicada y suave mano paseó por el definido torso hasta el abdomen y se detuvo en su entrepierna endurecida.

Sasuke retuvo el aire lo mas que pudo hasta que no soportó mas cuando ella empezó masajear su hombría aliviando un poco del dolor que le causaba su erección, cerró los ojos soltando un inaudible suspiro mientras apretaba sus puños tras él, lo siguió acariciando por sobre la ropa robando sin permiso jadeos entrecortados de Sasuke, ella le besó el cuello exactamente en donde había mordido, hambrienta por lo duro que estaba, se detuvo dejando al Uchiha aun mas adolorido y excitado, su miembro imploraba alivio.

Entreabrió los ojos al sentir la yemas de los dedos de la peliazul sobre su abdomen y luego yendo hacía adentró de su pantalón, su respiración se volvió inevitablemente irregular y por dentro se sentía expectante por donde esa mano traviesa se dirigía, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

\- ¡Oh! - no pudo retener el gemido cuando Hinata adentró su mano en la ropa interior masculina y envolvió su húmedo miembro entre su palma. Sasuke soltó un suspiro, cuando la sintió moviendo el pulgar en círculos por sobre su punto sensible, justo en la cabeza de su miembro estimulando cada nervio de sus células. Se concentró, debía mantener la cabeza fría, no debía volver a perder la cabeza. Pero Hinata sé la ponía difícil, empezó a masturbarlo lentamente, ahora le dejaba moretones sobre el cuello. Sasuke tensó su mandíbula mientras Hinata iniciaba sus movimientos rítmicos de arriba a abajo la mano sobre su miembro pulsante.

¡Dios! Lo hacía delirar.

Ella detuvo todo movimiento. Tiro su látigo a un rincón del cuarto, el moreno sólo oyó el sonido del objeto chocando el suelo y luego los tacones resonando en la alcoba hasya que la vio pararse frente a él y, ¡Joder! La imagen de ella aun lo estaba estremeciendo. Por si no fuera poco Hinata desató el corsé haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Sasuke sintió su propia respiración irregular y el aumento drástico de su ritmo cardíaco, se sentía ansioso por saber que haría Hinata ahora, y se maravillaba con la visión de sus enormes senos al descubierto con esa fina cintura que era capaz de rodear con un brazo, lo traía loco.

Sí, su pene era la prueba de ello.

Jadeó al ver que se arrodillaba frente a él con los ojos perlas nublados.

Sus latidos resonaron aun mas fuerte en su interior y el aumento del bombeó de su corazón provocaba un doloroso aumento en su erección.

Su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba.

La pelaizul se acercó y envolvió el caliente miembro con sus aventajados pechos. Sasuke se estremeció, eran muy suaves, demasiado suaves, y tan enrome como para tragarlo completamente, la ojiperla empezó a moverlos de arriba a abajo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, él mordió su labio inferior con fuerza evitando gruñir por el placer.

\- Oh - no contuvo el gemido, Hinata lo lamió suavemente en la punta, había juntado su boca en el labor de torturarlo, sin parar de mover sus senos sobre el endurecido pene, Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras ella tragaba la cabeza de su pene y estrujaba sus senos, moviéndose sobre el moreno de una enloquecedora forma. El Uchiha soltó gruñidos que trataba de contener sin éxito - Ma-maldición Hyuga - maldijo cuando ella empezó a chupar fuertemente, succionando solo en la cabeza del miembro, mientras lo masturbaba con los pechos.

El Uchiha necesitaba en algo que buscar fuerza y lo único que podía hacer era gruñir y apretar sus nudillos maldiciendo el estar con las muñecas atadas a la silla.

Hinata se detuvo.

\- Pide que siga Sasuke-kun - ordenó con una suave pero ronca voz, Sasuke se estremeció, nuevamente, al oír su nombre de esa manera, Hinata agradecía internamente por Ino haberle dado algunas instrucciones años atrás, no sabía decir como logro actuar así, si no fuera por ello, ademas estaba hambrienta, su gemidos y su sabor eran exquisitos para ella.

La hacían pedir por mas.

Sasuke en cambio frunció el ceño al comprender sus intenciones.

\- ¡Ni muerto! - aseguró con todo su orgullo Uchiha aun tratando de mantener, pero fallando miserablemente - _¡Oh Mierda!_ \- _echó_ su cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella volvió a tragarlo, moviendo otra vez sus pechos, apretándolos más a sus alrededor.

La boca del azabache no supo si proferir un "detente" para evitar correrse y demostrar lo delicioso que se sentía su boca y el movimiento de sus senos o si soltar un "Más rápido" para poder por fin sentir el ápice correr por sus venas tras vez.

Ella lo chupó algunas veces más, sintiendo como el miembro latente ahora se hinchaba cada vez mas. Los ojos negros ya volteaban hacía arriba por el placer y su boca se entreabría cuando perdió las fuerzas de seguir mordiendo su labio inferior. Otra vez ella se detuvo, Sasuke murmuro insatisfecho por haber estado tan cerca y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad a los pocos aunque seguían igual de nublados.

Era imposible no sentirse extasiado con esa boca.

\- Entonces solo prométeme que volverás a atacar a Ino - Hinata se levanto del suelo frente a él, quien siguió aun con la vista nublada cada movimiento de esa ninfa, maldijo cuando se sentó sobre sus muslos demasiado cerca de su miembro, poco centímetros y la Hyuga podría rozarlo, sólo de imaginarlo se perdía a si mismo, podía sentir el aroma embriagante que Hinata exhalaba indicando lo excitaba que ella estaba también.

¿Así que la excitaba verlo en esa situación?

\- Ni loca creas que seguiré orde... _¡Nhn!_ \- apretó su mandíbula duramente cuando ella hizo a un lado la ropa interior y se rozo sus suaves labios inferiores sobre su latente miembro, sintió lo mojada que estaba.

¡Oh No!

¡Eso era juego sucio!

No podía mantener la cabeza fría, de ninguna forma, ella se frotaba contra él y lo derretía en el proceso.

\- Ma-maldita seas Hyuga - masculló irritado con ella por ponerlo de esa forma y con él mismo por sentirse tan bien en esa situación.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó en un susurro sensual moviéndose más sobre su miembro, dejándolo mas mojado y resbaladizo que antes, Sasuke jadeaba extasiado.

Dios, era demasiado.

Perdió cuando la cabeza de su pene hinchado rozó su entrada. Murió de ganas por enterarse en su interior, necesitaba aliviarse pero estaba tan estimulado que seguramente con sólo embestir una vez dentro de ese paraíso se correría. Seguramente Hinata quería matarlo de placer. Ella le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y detuvo cualquier movimiento cuando lo sintió más cerca. Su vagina aún estaba sobre el sin moverse.

\- Maldición, ¡Lo prometo! - el Uchiha se resignó con urgencia - Pero muévete de una vez Hinata - gruñó nublado en sensaciones, necesitaba sentirla. Ella lo estaba enloqueciendo, jamas imaginó rogando algo como eso, mucho menos a la conejita asustadiza que era la Hyuga que él conocía en la escuela. Hinata deslizó la empapada vagina tragando completamente su hombría - Ah, Sí - echó la cabeza atrás.

Era exactamente todo lo que necesitaba sentir en esos momentos, sus cálidas, húmedas y estrechas paredes.

\- Ahh - la Hyuga arqueó la espalda sobre él, gimiendo en sincronía, Hinata empezó montarlo lentamente con una mueca de placer pero tenía dificultad en moverse . Sasuke sentía que se correría solo con eso pero quería prolongar al máximo ese placer. Ella era tan apretada y caliente y se estaba mojando aún más. Apretó sus puños, mientras ella clavaba las uñas en sus hombros. Aumentando el ritmo. Sus alas se movían al compás al igual que su cola - ¿De-de verdad lo haces? - preguntó entrecortada mientras lo cabalgaba sin cesar, sus enormes senos rebotaban por las fuertes embestidas que ella ocasionaba en el choque de sus caderas. Sasuke siquiera asimiló lo que dijo, sentía como en su interior todo ardía y algo rogaba por ser liberado. Sin darse cuenta la Hyuga ya lo estaba besando y saboreando con la húmeda lengua cada rincón de su boca, no podía mas que corresponderla como si estuviera intoxicado - Contesta - ordenó al dejar de besarlo y llevar su labios y dientes para concentrarse en el lóbulo de la oreja del Uchiha.

El moreno soltó un suspiro, seguramente esa ojperla lo estaba drogando en ella, se sentía tan precipitado.

Hinata aumentó el ritmo, apoyándose en los hombros de su cautivo.

Sasuke perdió la cabeza;

\- Oh ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, ¡Lo hago! Tú solo sigue - prometió y gruñó perdiendo la cordura y el hilo de cualquier raciocinio, sus ojos se voltearon hacia arriba y su boca se mantuvo entreabierta mientras el sonido del contact corporal que mantenían resonaba por la habitación junto a los gemidos y jadeos de ambos, era extasiante el como podía sentir su propio miembro clavando en el interior de ella. Hinata dio una última arremetida profunda - ¡Dios! - gritó le azabache, no que fuera un creyente, pero juró que fue al paraíso y ahí se perdió cuando no aguantó más y se corrió dentro de ella llenándola completamente.

Su semilla salió caliente y desbordante de una forma que lo hizo sentir que quemaba por dentro hasta que la última gota la llenó.

Después de segundos Hinata salió de sobre él un poco insatisfecha por no poder tener un orgasmo, pero ella lo había estado provocando, al menos cumplió su objetivo.

Sasuke la miró intoxicado mientras se recomponía.

Aun podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar y verla en el estado actual lo hacía admitir que ella era de hecho... _hermosa_.

Era la perfección, un pecado ambulante, una parte del paraíso. Eso era Hinata , tenia las mejillas ruborizadas y la piel sudaba al igual que él, el semen escurría por su muslo, respiración irregular que trataba de recuperar hacía que su pecho subiera y bajará.

Sasuke había caído más una vez por ella nublado por el placer y como siempre se maldijo por ello.

Malditas hormonas, maldita sexy y peligrosa conejita Hyuga.

[...]

Ella lo desató en silencio, lo obligó a dirigirse al baño, con intención de que se diera una ducha. Caminó tras él a todo momento, se estaba poniendo roja, avergonzada por lo que había hecho, pero admitía para si misma que tenerlo derretido en sus manos la volvió loca, y hambrienta por más.

Agradecía que ahora podía controlarlo sin mirarlo a los ojos, ya que a cada vez que se alimentaba de él, su poder crecía en sus venas.

Lo dejó bajo la ducha.

\- ¿Me bañaras y me vestirás también? - preguntó sarcástico viéndola por el rabillo del ojo, aun estaba enojado con ella y consigo mismo por lo que acababa de suceder, no podía creer lo que salió de su propia boca. Hinata se sonrojó más y salio sin decir nada, el sonrojo provocó que Sasuke parpadeara y luego sonriera de lado,

Así que seguía siendo la Hyuga que se sonrojaba fácilmente.

Sonrió aun mas burlón mientras ella se retiraba del baño y cerraba la puerta para dejarlo solo, se encogió de hombros por el momento, había desistido de escapar mientra la súcubo estaba cerca, ademas no podía salir por ahí desnudo y sudado.

Frunció el ceño.

¡Demonios! Había caído bajo, le había rogado a su secuestradora para que se moviera, para que lo enloqueciera.

Mordió su labio inferior con frustración.

Eso no se quedaría así, la haría pagar.

[...]

Salió del baño apenas en toalla, Hinata entró rápidamente pasando por él apresurada y sin verlo a la cara, cerró la puerta del baño tras ella.

Sasuke pudo notar que se sentía avergonzada, y ahora siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos, había visto la silueta de ella completamente sonrojada.

Sonrió de lado.

Sí.

Seguía siendo la misma conejita Hyuga de cierta manera.

Y otra vez frunció el ceño.

Por que esa conejita Hyuga lo había hecho rogar y prometer, esa súcubo lo había _seducido._

Miró a todos lados, vio las ropas que ella le dejó sobre la cama, sin embargo no se las puso, siguió recorriendo la alcoba con la mirada, sobre un mueble en donde recordó que ella había entrado con una bandeja vio la sopa de tomate y los onigiris, sus ojos brillaron ligeramente contentos.

¿Quien podría resistirse a su comida favorita?

Se acercó y lo comió todo gustoso, si tuviera una cola como Hinata, seguramente ahora estaría moviéndose de un lado a otro, con solo probar un bocado podía deleitarse en lo delicioso que sabían esas bolas de arroz, ¡Demonios! ¡Ella cocinaba tan sabroso!

Se tensó por unos instantes antes de volver a morder el onigiri y recordó que no debía dejarse llevar debía planear su venganza hacia la Hyuga, ese era su primer objetivo por el momento.

Escuchó el grifo de la ducha cerrarse.

Sonrió satisfecho, ya tenia planeada su venganza por su orgullo herido.

* * *

Hinata se maldijo mentalmente, había olvidado de traer ropa y su ropa interior, estaba demasiado avergonzada para pensar en ello por eso sólo entró al baño olvidándose de ese hecho.

Se enrolló en una toalla y fue abriendo lentamente la puerta para ver en donde estaba su ropa, jadeó al sentir que alguien la agarraba de la muñeca y la jalaba hacía afuera del baño para luego empujarla contra la pared de al lado.

Instintivamente su cola apareció y rodeó el cuello de su repentino agresor, al cual era obviamente Sasuke, lista para ahorcarlo.

Sasuke no se mostró afectado, pero por dentro se asustó, no imaginaba que sus reflejos fueran tan intensos podía sentir a larga cola enrollada en su cuello casi a punto de sofocarlo, siquiera pudo tragar grueso.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, aflojó un poco el agarre de la cola dejándolo respirar pero se mostró confundida.

\- ¿Sasu... _Ah_ \- la ojipelra jadeó cuando Sasuke la levantó agarrándola por los muslos, poniéndola contra la pared, la toalla que la cubría antes ahora había caído y pudo sentir el mimebro del Uchiha con la toalla de él como única barrera - Ah - soltó un quejido de sorpresa y placer cuando y Sasuke se estrechó contra su cuerpo y acercó la boca a su cuello para morderlo fuertemente mientras la apretaba contra él y la pared, la toalla empezaba a resbalar de las caderas de moreno.

El plan de Sasuke era simple, hacerla rogar como Hinata lo había hecho con él.

Pero ahora las cosas no parecían tan fáciles, sentirla desnuda, con esos enormes y aun mojados senos por el reciente baño, pegados contra su torso, ese aroma a frescor y su piel aun mojada le nubló parcialmente las ideas, mordió su cuello sacándole un placentero estremecimiento, la cola que tenia alrededor de su cuello como una correa de perro, se fue aflojando cada vez mas, y la erección del azabache ya había despertado con solo tenerla cerca, la toalla ya amenazaba con caer a cualquier momento a causa de su hombría creciente.

\- ¡Mhn! - la alzó un poco para tener mejor acceso a sus senos, mordió con fuerza el pezón haciendo que la ojiluna soltará un gemido de dolor pero de excitación, le dejó mordiscos alrededor, después hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Sasuke se mentalizó, tratando de enfocarse en su objetivo, era algo difícil cuando ella olía tan bien, y sabia aún mejor, peor era que había querido tenerlos en su boca desde el momento que ella se había quitado el corsé y liberado a ambos montes frente a sus ojos. La alejó de la pared sin dejar que ella parará para pensar en lo que sucedía, la besó con ferocidad robando su aliento y nublando su raciocinio pero no contaba que él suyo también salía afectado.

Jadeado alejaron sus bocas y intoxicado por la lujuria la tiró sobre la cama, Hinata jadeó sorprendida, aun mas cuando Sasuke no tardó en ponerse sobre ella y descender hasta sus senos para chuparlos como un niño que tomaba leche, saboreando y estimulando sus pezones.

\- _Oh_ \- Sasuke se alimentaba con sus suaves gemidos, le sabían a victoria y ¡Dios! Había estado verdaderamente loco para volver a probar de esos fartos senos con su lengua y dientes. Acariciando su piel desde el pecho recorrió su liso abdomen de porcelana quitando suspiros de la ojiperla y por fin llevó una mano hasta su intimidad y empezó a masajear su botón. Hinata no entendía su actuar pero estaba muy alucinada como para tratar de pensar, sus ojos se ofuscaron cuando el moreno empezó a bajar por su anatomía con la boca dejando un rastro de saliva y marcas de mordidas, además de intensos moretones por su blanca piel. Tenia muchas ganas de dejarla marcada, no paro para pensar porque, quizás fuera porque esa piel incitará a ser marca de tan perfecta, como tener una hoja completamente en blanco frente a tus ojos y desear escribirla. Hinata apretaba las sabanas cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como sus garras salían involuntariamente, hasta su cola se estremecía por el contacto del azabache con su cuerpo - ¡Ah! - gimió cuando él mordió su muslo muy cerca de su intimidad provocando que ella se tensara placenteramente. Se sintió embriagado cuando se detuvo entre sus piernas, tuvo la inquieta necesidad de saborearla y así lo hizo, Sasuke pasó la lengua completamente sobre su vagina empapada por le excitación que él había provocado, se detuvo con la punta de la lengua presionando el clítoris, la sintió arquearse entrando mas en contacto con su boca, entre sus piernas alzó la mirada solo para verla con perdida y intoxicada en el placer. Sí, de hecho le sabía a gloria, tenia un sabor exquisito, que lo obligaba a querer probar un poco más, la penetro con la lengua para degustar mas de su sabor - Sa-sasuke-kun - ella gimió extasiada.

Eso se oyó muy bien para el azabache, siguió moviendo su lengua en su interior de todas las formas posibles, enloqueciéndola, quería oír más de esos gemidos, necesitaba oír mas de esos.

¿Venganza? ¿Qué vengaza?

Llevó dos dedos penetrándola lentamente, mientras sacaba la lengua de su interior para concentrarse en el hinchado clítoris, haciendo que Hinata delirará.

La Hyuga sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante el contacto de sus dedos y lengua, sin poder evitarlo llevó una mano a la cabeza del moreno arqueándose ansiosa por más, en una señal de que no quería que se detuviera por anda.

Sasuke sintió que su ego se hinchaba, jamas había hecho algo como eso pero sabía bien, podría hasta podría pensar el repetirlo.

Sintió que su miembro hasta tan sólo erecto ahora estaba firme y duro, doliendo por la excitación que le daba sus eróticos gemidos mezclado con el sabor y aroma embriagantes, todo en ella era hecho para nublar los pensamientos racionales.

Se concentró en mover sus dedos dictando un ritmo acelerado en su interior mientras chupaba el botón sensible para hacer que ella sintiera lo mismo que él.

Las ideas nubladas.

\- ¡Ah! - sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor de sus dedos, y entonces Sasuke por fin volvió a recordar que ese no era su objetivo, se detuvo - ¿Uh? - Hinata quedó confundida y lloriqueó insatisfecha, ella no entendió porque de pronto se detenía así. El Uchiha relamió sus labios, de alguna forma ahora estaba hambriento, subió hasta poner su boca sobre el oído de la pelaiul confundida, apoyándose sobre un codo, y llevando una mano a su propio miembro latente, poniendo la punta sobre el clítoris de ella, - Ah Sasuke-kun - la froto algunas veces suspirado por el placer junto a ella, después puso apenas la cabeza dentro de ella. Jadeo levemente.

\- Estas muy mojada Hyuga - dijo entrecortado cerrando los ojos inundando su glande en lo empapado de su entrada, ella gimió en una mueca de puro placer -...Ruega y te la meto - declaró el moreno, penetrándola solo con la punta, torturándola, no solo a ella sino a si mismo también, se sentía tan mojada y estaba loco para penetrarla, pero quería que le rogara y necesitaría que lo hiciera rápido, porque sino no aguantaría y al diablo plan de venganza.

Hinata entendía que esa era su venganza, ella frunció el ceño, molesta pero el rubor de su rostro por el calor corporal no la hacía ver nada amenazante.

\- E-estas jugando sucio _ah_ \- fue interrumpida por el Uchiha quien le frotó suavemente el clítoris mientras se movía en la entrada de ella

\- Hazlo Hyuga, _¡Nhn!_ \- se metió un poco más gruñendo cuando se adentró un poco, permitiendo que sintiera su endurecido miembro acomodarse un poco mas profundo pero detuvo todo movimiento con mucho esfuerzo para que ella rogará - Hazlo o me detengo aqui - advirtió el azabache, aunque era obvio no quería detenerse, ¡Demonios! quería enterarse en ella, pero necesitaba concentrarse, acercó la boca a su cuello para provocarla aun mas, estremeciéndola y se movió otra vez lentamente.

Hinata sintió que no soportaría tanta espera, sus paredes se habían contraído tanto y había estado tan cercar de correrse que aun sentía el calor en su vientre pidiendo para ser liberado.

¿Pero rendirse ante el cautivo? Eso no era algo que podía permitirse.

\- ¡Hinata! - gruñó simulando suaves movimientos con su caderas, Hinata deliró queriendo que dejará de torturarla y la penetrará ¡Ya!

Por eso no soportó mas tiempo.

\- O-onegai Sasuke-kun, mu-muévete de una vez - dijo con una expresión de vergüenza y éxtasis extremadamente avergonzada pero demasiado alucinada. Sasuke ganó algo mejor de lo esperado la urgencia y ansiedad con la que le suplicó hizo que él mismo tuviera la necesidad de sumergirse hasta lo mas hondo, bruscamente se apoyó sobre sus brazos en el colchón, poniendo ambas manos al lado de la cabeza de la súcubo, de una estocada certera se embistió en su interior, no podía esperar más tampoco.

\- ¡Oh! - moviendo sus caderas en un vaivén salvaje y hambriento se deslizó por su canal aunque estuviera muy estrecha ya que estaba punto de correrse, pero estaba tan empapada que era increíble esa sensación suave que lo acariciaba entre su humedad, arremetió dentro de Hinata mas necesitado de sentir su cuerpo estremecerse junto al la ojiperla.

Con fuertes embestidas terminó su labor haciendo que ella se corriera fuertemente. Sasuke se deleito con la visión de ella mientras tenia su primer orgasmo de la noche.

Era lo más erótico y hermoso que vio en su vida.

Su erección hinchó mientras sentía que se apretaba alrededor de él, tan jodidamente delicioso.

Apretó las sabanas entre sus dedos como si buscará fuerzas mientras ella se estremecía y se arqueaba bajo él, pero decidió no darle descanso.

De rápidos movimientos salió de dentro de su cálido interior y la volteo para ponerla de cuatro, ella no tuvo tiempo siquiera de sorprenderse.

Volvió a entrar en ella de una sola vez estocada.

\- ¡Ah!...¡Ah! - jadeando en sincronía, la penetraba salvajemente, esa posición lo estaba poniendo aun mas excitado.

Se sentía extasiado fundiéndose con la ella, su interior tan caliente y mojado por el reciente orgasmo, tan sudados que el flequillo se pegaba alborotado a sus frentes.

\- ¡Mierda tan estrecha! - él gruñó apretando más sus caderas, seguramente dejaría marcas por una semana, pero eso no les interesó, Hinata aún sentía su intimidad sensible por el reciente orgasmo.

¡Dios se sentía increíble! Su presa la había convertido en aperitivo, y se sentía genial debía admitirlo.

Lo sintió embestir aun mas necesitado hasta que explotó, acalorados sintiendo como esa sensación de calor abandonaba su vientre y era expulsado en su interior.

\- ¡Sasuke! - ella gritó tensando su cuerpo y corriéndose por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo.

\- ¡Hinata! - él se retuvo sosteniendo firmemente sus caderas para llenarla con su leche.

Después de la fuerte tensión de su cuerpo sintieron que las energías los abandonaron. Se derrumbaron agotados sobre el colchón, tratando de recomponerse mientras jadeaban, como si hubieran hecho la actividad física mas intensa.

Pero así se había sentido... **intenso.**

Sus ojos se encontraron y se mantuvieron fijos uno en el otro.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Era algo que no sabrían explicar.

Cerraron sus ojos exhaustos por las intensas sensaciones que sintieron.

Cayeron gradualmente en un profundo sueño.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto._

 **Pareja principal:** _SasuHina._

 **Advertencia:** _Puede contener_ _Ooc, Lenguaje Fuerte, Violación, contenido sexual fuerte, errores de ortografía._

 **Género:** _Romance, maduro, comedia dramática, fantasía, sobrenatural, yuri, acción._

 ** _Sinopsis:_** _La versión mítica más difundida es que los súcubos atacan a sus víctimas para absorber la sangre o energía vital del hombre y así alimentarse,_ _con una belleza no terrenal, a menudo con alas demoníacas suelen ser difíciles de olvidar o incluso deshacerse de su imagen. Crecida en una familia que se alimentaba de sexo creyó no encajar en ningún momento, su mente se mantenía demasiado inocente y pura como para poder atacar a un hombre sexualmente, pero todo cambia cuando algo la induce a querer revelarse contra su propio padre, el rey de todo el reino._

.

.

\- Hablan -

~ Piensan ~

 _" - Fragmentos de recuerdos."_

 _* Flash Backs*_

 **''Sueños''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un dato:**

 **Las feromonas;**

 _La palabra "feromona" proviene de las palabras griegas 'pheran' y 'horman' que significan "portadora de excitación".Son sustancias químicas que generanlos seres vivos, éstas actúan de forma inconsciente en el organismo del individuo y es percibido por otra persona por medio del olfato disparando su atracción sexual._

.

.

.

 _8º día de cautiverio_

 ** _Su historia_**

Sasuke se despertó mas relajado que nunca, jamas había estado en tal paz y descansado como ahora, no quería despertarse, deseaba seguir durmiendo en ese completo estado de comodidad.

Apretó la almohada bajo él con fuerza como si tratará de enterrarse en la cama, un aroma a canela y jazmines lo inundó, era tan suave como la sensación de lo que tenía bajo él, la almohada se movió.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos de golpe y buscó con la mirada que era eso que estaba abrazando.

Lo primero que vio fue un la piel pálida y bultos.

Era Hinata.

La estaba abrazando de la cintura mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre esos exuberantes senos como si fuera un niño.

Levantó la vista para confirmar y cuando vio que realmente era ella se levantó bruscamente alejándose como si ella quemará.

Hinata a penas se quejó estremeciéndose ante el repentino frío que su piel sintió cuando su fuente de calor la abandonó, aun así siguió durmiendo pacíficamente, con una expresión totalmente relajada.

Parecía tener un buen sueño también.

Sasuke más una vez pensó en lo hermosa que era.

Sin poder evitarlo se apoyó sobre un codo sobre la cama y la observó, con ojos analíticos, respirar plácidamente, su rostro era con rasgos delicados, sin marca alguna, su piel pálida se veía tersa y suave, el rubor en sus pómulos llegaban a ser adorables y contrastaban dando vida a toda su belleza facial, tal como un cuadro de que cautivaba a cualquiera que la admirará.

¿Cómo alguien como ella pasaba imperceptible?

¿Cómo el perdedor no la había notado?

Internamente agradeció que Naruto no lo hubiera hecho.

Sus ojos se posaron en esos labios entre abiertos, que roncaban con suavidad imperceptiblemente, eran carnosos y rosados.

Sintió enormes ganas de besarla, lo había hecho antes y probado ese sabor hasta caer rendido ya que se sentía increíble y no podía evitar corresponderla cuando ella se decidía a robarle el aire.

No se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza hasta que se vio a medio camino de los labios de la durmiente súcubo.

Se tensó de repente al notar que estaba a punto de hacer y de lo que acababa de pensar.

No debía alegrarse, de acuerdo a la rubia sirviente fue por culpa del "perdedor" que él estaba ahí ahora, además de que no tenía motivos para alegrarse por algo como eso.

Sacudió la cabeza sacando cualquier vestigio de esa liña de pensamiento y se alejó, sentándose sobre el colchón y pasando la mano por su frente sudada, suspiró mirando su regazo cubierto por la sábana que se había enroscado entre ellos durante la noche.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, tan solo el fino tejido de la sabana cubría en bulto de su entrepierna.

Parpadeó alarmado y volteó a ver al la Hyuga.

¡Genial!

Ella estaba igual de desnuda.

Seguramente iba un matarlo con esa visión del paraíso, un ángel se encajaba más en su descripción que un súcubo, pero podía asegurar que en la cama encaja con su especie, casi estuvo a punto de perder su dignidad cuando por poco no le sale una hemorragia nasal.

Se maldijo otra vez.

Eso no debía ser así.

No debería tener el corazón acelerado y estar jodidamente excitado al ver a su secuestradora.

Pero ahí estaba, duro y caliente.

Tensó la mandíbula. Jamas imaginó que eso ocurriría con la única chica que llegó a ignorarlo en la escuela, y que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _\- ¡Sasuke-kun!_

 _\- Sasuke-kun, come conmigo._

 _\- Sasuke-kun, prueba de mí comida._

 _\- Sasuke-kun, prueba de la mía._

 _\- No, Sasuke-kun probará la mía._

 _Maldición lo tenían rodeado, había perdido a Naruto y Sakura, las fangirls aprovecharon que estaba solo y lo rodearon tan rápidos como abejas a la miel expuesta para apuntarle sus bentos._

 _Generalmente las habría ignorado, no se tomaba el tiempo de notar la presencia de ninguna y se encogía de hombros siguiendo su camino, pero hoy estaban insoportables, lo estaban sofocando e impedían que siguiera tranquilamente su camino, una que otra vez una caía sobre él cuando se empujaban entre ellas y como desesperadas no perdían la oportunidad de abalanzarse y tocarlo._

 _El Uchiha frunció el ceño y miró amenazante cuando perdió la paciencia, con el aura más fría que se podían haber encontrado, aun así ellas persistieron y el pelinegro no tuvo mas remedio._

 _Sasuke huyó de ahí._

 _En su mente solo podía pensar en buscar un lugar en donde encontrar paz y la imagen de la azotea apareció en por sus pensamientos en el momento correcto._

 _No perdió tiempo y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo cuando las perdió._

 _Había podido escapar de sus locas acosadoras._

 _Cuando llegó a la azotea pensando esperanzado en no encontrarse con ninguna chica todas sus esperanzas se quebraron cuando vio una estudiante. de pelo negro que parecía azul, parada mirando hacia las personas de abajo._

 _Maldijo por lo bajo, ¿no había ningún lugar que no tuviera una mujer?_

 _Estaba listo para salir lo mas rápido posible antes que ella notará su presencia, cuando su estómago rugió, llamando la atención de la chica que ensanchó los ojos alarmada cuando oyó el extraño sonido._

 _\- ¿¡Eh!? - ella parpadeó al ladear el rostro para verlo._

 _Maldición, había sido descubierto, siquiera había tenido tiempo de girar sobre sus talones y darle la espalda ahora la chica sabía que Sasuke Uchiha estaba ahí frente a ella._

 _La peliazul lo miró curiosa y el estómago del pelinegro rugió nuevamente._

 _Un leve sonrojo pintó las mejillas del Uchiha, eso era vergonzoso pero siguió con la expresión impasible._

 _Hinata le sonrió con suavidad._

 _Sasuke había vito muchas sonrisa, pero sin duda ninguna como esa._

 _\- Puedes comer si quieres, no iba a comer más nada de cualquier forma - ofreció amablemente apuntando su bento cerrado sobre un mantel de color rojo en el suelo._

 _\- No lo quiero - contestó fríamente, su estómago lo contradijo, la Hyuga solo le sonrió sin mostrarse afectada y se levantó, hizo una reverencia educada bajo la mirada cautelosa del Uchiha y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir volteo a él._

 _\- Deberías comer, te enfermaras si pasas el día con el estomago vacío - contestó ella, para Hinata el alimento era algo muy importante, era esencial alimentarse correctamente siendo lo que ella era._

 _Él le frunció el ceño, mas aturdido y que desconfiado, ante la mirada penetrante la menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse y encogerse sobre si misma, ligeramente asustada, miró a todos lados y le dio una otra reverencia al no saber que hacer para luego cerrar la puerta al salir prácticamente huyendo._

 _\- ¡Hey chica! - la voz de una recién llegada al otro lado de la puerta detuvo a la Hyuga y puso al Uchiha en alerta - ¿Está Sasuke-kun ahí? - la peliazul parpadeó y el moreno se alarmó._

 _Maldición, lo encontrarían._

 _Rápidamente agarró el bento que la chica había dejado en el suelo y se puso con pasos veloces y completo silencio contra la puerta para poder escuchar y de paso usar su peso contra la puerta en caso de que alguna intentará entrar._

 _\- ¿Quien es Sasuke-kun? - preguntó con genuina curiosidad la ojiperla._

 _Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¡no podía estar hablando enserio!_

 _¿Había oído bien?_

 _\- No bromes, lo estas escondiendo para ti ahí ¿verdad? - dijo una de ellas, la otra la detuvo._

 _\- Te equivocas Mei, mira bien quien es - comentó la compañera a la mencionada._

 _Sasuke parpadeó ante la frase, ahora se puso curioso, ¿quien era la chica?_

 _\- ¡Oh! - la tal Mei soltó un sonido de reconocimiento - Tú eres la chica que siempre va a ver un Naruto en los entrenamientos ¿verdad? Te hemos visto un par de veces, mas bien muchas veces._

 _Hinata de inmediato se sonrojó._

 _\- B-bueno, yo ...etto - la peliazul se puso nerviosa y como un hábito empezó un juego con sus dedos indices, sin saber si mentir o decir la verdad._

 _Sasuke enmudeció ante lo que estaba oyendo._

 _Las chicas rieron._

 _\- Que tierna eres, te has sonrojado, no te preocupes él no se ha dado cuenta - dijeron pero eso mas que alegrar a la Hyuga la hizo ponerse algo entristecida, ella mas que nadie sabía que aun siqiera se daba cuenta de su presencia - Nosotras guardaremos tu secreto. Pero... ¿cómo no sabes quien es Sasuke-kun? Él es su mejor amigo - preguntaron con clara duda._

 _La Hyuga ensanchó los ojos mirándolas sorprendida a la revelación._

 _\- Oh, ¿se llamaba Sasuke-kun? Jamás había oído a Na-Naruto-kun decir su nombre - confesó apenada la peliazul en no saber algo tan simple como eso, las chicas volvieron a reír._

 _\- Tienes razón siempre lo llama 'Bastardo", por eso no lo reconocías - observó una de las chicas de pronto todas parpadearon - Pero de verdad, Naruto es un idiota, no tiene derecho a llamar a nuestro hermoso Sasuke-kun - dijo con la mirada irritada con el rubio que se atrevía a insultar al ídolo de la escuela._

 _\- No es un idiota - de pronto la peliazul saltó a defenderlo en automático, con un tierno puchero de enojo._

 _Las chicas parpadearon y luego sonrieron._

 _\- Lo sentimos, olvidamos por un momento que estabas enamorada de él - contestaron comprendiendo la actitud de la peliazul sobre su enamoramiento, entonces ellas recordaron que tenían que encontrar en donde estaba el suyo - ¡Oh! vamos Mei, vamos a buscar a nuestro Sasuke-kun antes que se termine el horario de almuerzo._

 _La mencionado asintió y ambas se retiraron a prisas, Hinata vio como ella corrían animadas y no pudo evitar sonreír agotada sintiendo una gota resbalar , de alguna forma sentía que ellas mas que enamoradas parecían solo importarse con cosas superficiales pero decidió que era mejor no inmiscuirse._

 _Hinata miró la puerta cerrada y sonrió cómplice, comprendiendo por ahora el actuar del moreno._

 _Se retiró segundos después de las chicas._

 _Del otro lado de la puerta Sasuke aún estaba aturdido, ¿de verdad eso había pasado?_

 _Así que la peliazul ¿no sabía quien era y estaba enamorada de Naruto?_

 _¿En verdad?_

 _Su estómago volvió a gruñir impaciente sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

 _Frunció el ceño y sus mejillas colorearon a nueva cuenta, cuando como un afrodisíaco sintió el aroma del bento en sus manos llegar hasta él, un aroma deliciosa a comida aun cálida._

 _Abrió el bento y vio asombrado la variedad y lo apetitoso que se veía._

 _Cauteloso llevó uno de los aperitivos a la boca y masticó un poco desconfiado._

 _Ensanchó los ojos sorpendido, no sabía nada mal._

 _Sin poder evitarlo devoró toda la caja de bento hasta no dejar ni una migaja._

 ** _[...]_**

 _A la semana siguiente la vio nuevamente, ella siempre acompañaba los entrenamientos de atletismo de Naruto, la descubrió escondiendo la mitad de su cuerpo atrás de un árbol mirando directamente a Naruto, sonrió de lado, de verdad alguien se había enamorado del dobe, aunque de cierta forma parecía una acosadora y el rubio ni cuenta se daba._

 _A la próxima semana llegó un poco tarde junto a la Hyuga y terminaron dividiendo mesa, hasta el momento Sasuke siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenía clases con ella, la cantidad de alumnos era alta pero en realidad eso sucedía porque él no tomaba nota de nadie a su alrededor a parte de Naruto y Sakura._

 _Al parecer la Hyuga tampoco porque ella siquiera dio señal de reconocimiento , mas bien se la pasaba dando miradas furtivas a su amigo que estaba sentado algunos pupitres frente a ellos, charlando entusiasmado con Sai quien se limitaba a asentir con una sonrisa que nunca abandonaba su rostro._

 _Sasuke sonrió burlón._

 _La chica era interesante y ver a alguien enamorado del idiota hasta era algo inusitado y divertido._

 ** _[...]_**

 _En la otra semana de la atrapó poniendo una pomada curativa y el casillero de Naruto._

 _Hinata no se dio cuenta que había sido descubierta por los ojos negros que la analizaban curisos por todo lo que hacía cada vez que la veía. Cuando la pelaizul se retiró con torpes y apresurados pasos se acercó al casillero de su amigo que aun estaba en los vestidores cambiando el uniforme deportivo._

 _Recordó las heridas y moretones que el animado Uzumaki tenía ahora a causa de llevar muy en serio el juego y terminar tan herido como el Inuzuka que también se dejaba llevar demasiado._

 ** _[...]_**

 _\- Oii, Hinata, ¡Hola! - el Uzumaki la saludó eufórico desde el otro lado del pasillo, Sasuke siguió con la mirada impasible pero desvió rápidamente los ojos a la mencionada, caminando al lado de su escandaloso amigo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la expresión seria pero interesada al oír ese nombre._

 _La mencionada se tensó._

 _Cuando giró el rostro para verlos el sonrojo se apoderó de todo su cuerpo._

 _Sasuke notó que eso siempre ocurría._

 ** _[...]_**

 _Otra vez se había sentado junto a ella y otra vez ella no le dijo nada, ni siquiera le pregunto sobre la caja de bento, una que tenia guardada en su casa y hasta el momento no se había dignado a devolver la pequeña caja lilas con las iniciales 'H.H'._

 _\- ¿Por qué no te declaras? - sin darse cuenta sintió la necesidad de romper el silencio y llamar la atención de esa chica que mal le daba señal de reconocimiento mas que saludos silenciosos y educados, la peliazul dio un brinco y levantó la vista reconociéndolo por primera vez._

 _Ella detuvo a pensar en lo que acabó de decir y se sonrojó completamente al verse descubierta y mas por ser tan poco disimulada._

 _\- No-no creo que sea buena idea Sasuke-san - contestó y esquivó la mirada triste hacia Naruto._

 _Sasuke la encaró interesado, arqueando la ceja perfectamente, asimiló su respuesta y rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que se refería._

 _Naruto hablaba embobado con Sakura que le hacía caras de indiferencia u irritación._

 _Sí, el como mejor amigo sabía del enamoramiento obsesionado del Uzumaki con esa pelirosa que por ende era una de sus tantas obsesionadas fanáticas._

 _Frunció ligeramente el ceño, no que quisiera que la Haruno no acabará con Naruto pero no podía dejar de pensar que era un idiota por correr tras esa chica que claramente lo maltrataba cuando tenía tras él alguien que lo cuidaba, aunque fuera desde las sombras._

 _\- Seria patético que solo la siguieras como una acosadora - comentó, no es que quisiera hacer de casamentero, si ella se confesaba o no tampoco era problema de él, pero de alguna forma no podía evitar dejar de seguir la conversación con esa chica, interesado en lo que repondería._

 _Ella se rió._

 _Sasuke no entendió que le hacía gracia pero a él le gusto el sonido de su risada, fue agradable y eso lo hizo encararla algo asombrado._

 _\- Tienes razón, quizás ya sea hora que el primer paso fuera de mí refugio - contestó brindándole una sonrisa agradecida._

 _¡Y sí!_

 _Otra vez pensó que no había ningún sonido tan melódico como ese._

 _Después de eso no la volvió a ver._

 _No sabia que sus palabras de motivación le habían traído serios problemas._

 ** _[...]_**

 _Una semana que ella no venía a la escuela._

 _Se sintió algo raro no ver al pequeño conejito andando escondida entre la gente._

 _Ahora no tenía un lugar en donde posar sus ojos, eso era raro, generalmente no se daba el tiempo de tomar nota de los demás y ahora estaba extrañamente buscándola con la mirada y algo curioso por saber si se había atrevido a confesarse._

 _Lo mas inusual es que tenías ganas de iniciar una conversación con ella para conocerla , sí, eso era en definitiva algo raro._

 _Seguramente estaba con fiebre o algo así, quizás eso explicará porque fue a los casilleros y se detuvo frente al de la Hyuga lo abrió (contraseña que descubrió accidentalmente cuando la estaba observando hablar con el Inuzuka distraída) y puso el bento adentro, como un recordatorio._

 _Se sintió algo estúpido sin entender que rayos hacía._

 _Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo a si mismo que solo le estaba devolviendo lo que le pertenecía y que no tenía ni un significado oculto en eso ni en que se hubiera quedado con esa caja durante semanas._

 _* Fin del Flash Back*_

El Uchiha se detuvo a pensar que de hecho era obvio que era Hinata su secuestradora desde un principio.

La risa inconfundible.

El tierno tartamuedo cuando sin evitar se ponía algo nerviosa.

El rubor hasta la punta de los pies.

El sabor delicioso en las comidas.

La voz melódica.

Pero había estado tan furioso por ser secuestrado y jamás en toda su remota vida había imaginado que un súcubo de verdad existiría y que Hinata, pareciendo tan pura fuera alguien...bueno, que se alimentará de sexo.

La siguió mirando concentrado, perdido en un mar de pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de algo que hasta ahora no pudo notar. Hinata tenia una imperceptibles protuberancias en la cabeza, entrecerró la mirada confundido, no tenía idea de lo que eran y la curiosidad lo llevó a acercar su mano interesado, los tocó ligeramente y de forma suave, frotó el dedo como un niño que conocía algo nuevo, el movimiento hizo que la peliazul abriera los ojos de golpe y tomará su muñeca bruscamente para detenerlo, el Uchiha se sobresaltó imperceptiblemente.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó desconfiada sosteniendo la muñeca del moreno que aun tenía los dedos en esa dura protuberancia sobre su cabeza.

El pelinegro no se mostró asustado, frunció el ceño con una mirada seria, encarando los ojos perlas que lo miraban con ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Quó son? - preguntó el moreno ignorando su pregunta y provocando que ella se tensara.

Hinata seguía con el ceño fruncido lentamente lo relajó y puso una expresión melancólica que no pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha.

\- Eran mis cuernos - confesó soltando la muñeca del moreno. Sasuke arqueó las ceja, no se le había ocurrido eso, aunque era bastante lógico, los súcubos eran descritos como bellezas inhumanas que a menudo presentaban cola, garras, alas y cuernos, tal como un demonio que era hecho para seducir a los meros mortales.

Si querer sus ojos se desviaron al cuerpo cubierto tan solo hasta la cintura, dejando el liso abdomen y los enormes senos al descubierto, ella estaba tan sumergida que no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle aun.

Los desvió con rapidez y se tensó otra vez por el rumo que tomaba y decidió cambiar su liña de pensamiento.

\- ¿Eran? - cuestionó después de segundos, Hinata adquirió una expresión sombría.

\- Me los arrancaron - confesó volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

Sí, Sasuke logró cambiar las imagenes de su cabeza.

En sus ojos la curiosidad brillaba algo que Hinata notó cuando lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

Ella suspiró al entender que él quería una explicación.

\- Es una larga historia - dijo tratando de evitar esa conversación, esquivó la mirada de los ojos negros que ahora la encaraban interrogantes, aun serio y sin desearlo el Uchiha se vio relativamente tierno, sus pómulos se sonrojaron ante eso.

Sintió que el Uchiha se movía a su lado y oyó el sonido de la sabana a su lado y solo tuvo tiempo de sentir a Sasuke apoyar la cabeza en sus senos.

\- ¿¡Eh!? - la Hyuga se sonrojó completamente sintiendo como su cuerpo incendiaba desde los pies a la cabeza - ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! - exclamó alarmada al no haber esperado tal movimiento por parte de su cautivo.

Él la ignoró, había estado realmente cómodo ahí y decidió aprovechar, además como ya no podía dejar desviar sus ojos al pecho de esa súcubo la mordería sin piedad, así que era mejor que la Hyuga no se quejará.

\- Lo que más tengo es tiempo - soltó imperturbable tratando de contener las ganas de frotar su cara en esos suaves y embriagantes bultos, Hinata parpadeó y su atención fue desviada a la frase del Uchiha.

¿Le estaba haciendo una broma?

Era claro que lo mas que él tenía era tiempo ya que estaba secuestrado y no tenía que hacer nada...a parte de alimentarla.

Sin evitarlo soltó una risita involuntaria.

El Uchiha sintió sus mejillas colorearen imperceptiblemente cuando sintió que de verdad era agradable el sonido de su riso y la forma que su pecho movió bajo él.

\- Tienes razón - dijo la peliazul entrando en un buen humor que de cierta forma contagió el Uchiha, trató de evitarlo pero sonrió de lado sintiendo un dejavú.

 _* Flash Back*_

 _Una pequeña niña tenía lagrimas en los ojos._

 _Se había perdido, no encontraba un Ino, se había distraído persiguiendo a unas mariposas que volaban libres y con sus colores vibrantes y llamativos._

 _La peliazul le tenía envidia, las alas de ella también eran pequeñas como las mariposas pero la súcubo aún no podía volar._

 _Al perderse fue a parar y un campo con flores de girasoles._

 _A Hinata le gustaban los girasoles, eran como soles que podías ver fijamente sin que tus ojos dolieran._

 _El lugar era hermoso pero no sabía donde estaba, no sabia cual camino tomar para volver a casa y eso solo hizo que las lágrimas se acumularan un poco más, inundando sus ojos perlas._

 _Escuchó risadas de niños cerca, dio un brinco alarmado ante el repentino sonido pero luego la esperanza se apoderó de ella, sin mas se dirigió a donde provenía el sonido incesante._

 _Eran al todo tres niños._

 _Dos castaños y un rubio._

 _Hinata parpadeó._

 _El rubio tenía unos profundos ojos azules y una piel ligeramente morena, su pelo rubio brillaba ante los rayos de sol y sus mejillas infladas de enfado tenían unas extrañas marcas bastante particulares._

 _~ Se parece Ino, pero su pelo es igual que de los girasoles ~ pensó el peliazul escondida tras un enorme girasol, soltó una risita por el pensamiento._

 _\- Sí claro - uno de los castaños comentó con sarcasmo y de forma venenosa. El rubio no se encogió ante la risa de los dos mayores._

 _\- ¡Es verdad! Seré el corredor más rápido del mundo ¡dattebayo! - respondió ante los dos chicos que habían perdido en la competencia anterior ante él._

 _Clara envidia._

 _Los castaños golpearon los palos en sus manos y fruncieron el ceño. El rubio los encaró desafiante._

 _Hinata jadeó._

 _\- ¡De -deténganse onegai! - gritó alarmada saliendo de su escondite. Los tres voltearon a verla sorprendidos._

 _El rubio parpadeó, los otros dos la miraron sorprendidos hasta que estallaron en risa._

 _\- ¡Ohh! Pero mira, tu princesa vino a rescatarte - espetaron y rieron más._

 _El mayor se acercó a Hinata y la agarró del brazo, sorprendiéndola, su cola de súcubo casi salió en modo instintivo listo para atacarlos pero la voz del rubio detuvo el reflejo de la peliazul._

 _\- Déjenla no tiene nada que ver dattebayo - aseguró Naruto que veozmente se lanzó sobre el chico y le dio un puñetazo en la cara._

 _Y así iniciaron entre ellos uno pelea de puñetazos que si casi tuvo los palos involucrados._

 _Hinata estaba sorprendida y aturdida, se había quedado estática en su lugar, los humanos le daban miedo. Jamas había visto pelea de niños humanos, los súcubos solo peleaban cuando querían la misma presa, ella sabia eso, pero jamas llegó a presenciar dos súcubos peleando por el mismo alimento hasta ahora._

 _Cuando vio que los mayores se iban a "defender" con los palos ella se alarmó completamente._

 _\- ¡A-Ayuda! ¡AYUDA! - aun que su voz no fuera la mas fuerte Hinata empezó a gritar pidiendo auxilio, no quería tener que hacerles daño, aunque ellos eran malos Hinata no quería hacer daño a humanos._

 _Los agresores se asustaron al oír como gritaba, no estaban realmente lejos de la calle, solo había un bosque relativamente pequeño entre la calle y el campo de girasoles, si alguien venia estarían en problemas, ya no era suficiente haber perdido en las carreras contra un niño menor que ellos y sufrido la humillación ante sus colegas sería peor tener que lidiar con sus padres si se enteraban._

 _Se detuvieron de pegarle al rubio y dando pasos cautelosos hacía atrás lo miraron amenazantes._

 _\- Esto no se quedara así, la próxima vez no aparecerá ninguna princesa para salvar - advirtieron y luego salieron corriendo entre los árboles._

 _Naruto seguía en el suelo, lleno de heridas, quejándose ligeramente._

 _Hinata corrió en su auxilio._

 _\- Lo-lo siento - dijo agachándose al lado de él - Si no-no me hubiera entrometido no estarías así - dijo acojonada hipeando entristecida, sintiendo la culpa, él la encaró con el ojo hinchado y morado, con una mirada de confusión, las lágrimas caían de los ojos perlas._

 _El Uzumaki le sonrió y con su pequeña mano limpió la lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla coloreada de la peliazul, ella dio un brinco sobresaltado y alzó la mirada hacía él, deteniéndose en esa sonrisa._

 _Era la sonrisa más brillante que Hinata había visto, el rubor cubrió sus pómulos, era muy hermosa._

 _\- Si no fuera por ti ¡ahora estaría hecho papilla 'tteba! - aseguró llevando una mano hacia atrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía apenado, Hinata aun lo miraba interesada - ¿Qué hacías aquí? - preguntó cambiando el rumo del asunto ya que era raro ver a una niña sola por esos lugares, la ojiperla parpadeó y luego bajó la cabeza al recordar el porque estaba ahí._

 _\- Me perdí, no encuentro a mí amiga - confesó encogiendo sus hombros sobre si misma y apretando sus propias rodillas en modo de abrazo._

 _\- No te preocupes, te ayudaré a buscarla, la encontraremos, 'ttebayo._

 _Ella sonrió esperanzada._

 _\- ¿De verdad?- preguntó inocente agradando sus enormes ojos perlas e inclinándose un poco mas hacia el rubio._

 _\- Hn- él asintió sonriendo confiado -Soy Naruto Uzumaki y nunca retrocedo a mi palabra - contestó poniéndose de pie bruscamente._

 _Hinata lo vio maravillada._

 _\- Gracias - dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y sonriendo agradecida - Muchas gracias._

 _Hinata dedujo que los humanos no eran tan malos después de todo._

 _\- Solo sígueme - ordenó sin deshacer su sonrisa y le tomó la mano para llevarla con él._

 _La súcubo no pudo evitar sonrojare._

 _Pero estuvo segura de que lo seguiría donde fuera, y jamas olvidaría esa sonrisa._

 ** _[...]_**

 _10 años después._

 _Una nerviosa Hinata caminaba por los pasillos de su nueva escuela._

 _Siempre se ponía nerviosa en el primer día, no conocía a nadie, y su primo era un curso adelantado._

 _Se sentía un poco sola, Shino y Kiba habían quedado en cursos diferentes así que el horario de almuerzo, inicio y finales de clases era el único momento en donde podría verlos._

 _Suspiró resignada._

 _De pronto algo paso corriendo al lado de Hinata_

 _\- Oye, Bastardo, mira esto. ¡Mira!_

 _Hinata se volteó al reconocer esa voz, descubrió que no importaba cuantos años pasaran, o que estuviera esa voz estuviera alterada por el crecimiento de niño a un adolescente, lo reconocería sin duda alguna._

 _Era él._

 _Naruto estaba aún más brillante y hermoso que antes, la cola, alas y cuernos de la pequeña súcubo picaban por salir, siempre sucedía cuando se sentía muy feliz, pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas ya que estaba en la escuela._

 _El sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y sus manos se juntaron mientras los labios temblorosos contenía una sonrisa._

 _[...]_

 _Los días pasaban y ella siempre paraba para observarlo, cuando él reía, cuando estaba dormido en las clases, cuando estaba sentado o enojado con su amigo (ese moreno que siempre andaba con él pero que jamás sabía el nombre), cuando corría en las canchas sin importar si había sol o lluvia._

 _Hinata lo admiraba, admiraba esa calidez y esa luz propia que la trasmitía._

 _Estaba perdidamente enamorada._

 _Pero su cumpleaños de 16 se acercaba y su padre tenía otros planes para ella._

 _\- ¿Por qué no te declaras? - la peliazul se sobresaltó alarmada y levantó la vista hacía quien estaba sentado a su lado, estaba tan enfocada en mirar a Naruto que no se dio cuenta que el mejor amigo del mismo Uzumaki estaba a su lado._

 _Trató de recordar su nombre._

 _\- No-no creo que sea buena idea Sasuke-kun - dijo acojonada mirando tristemente hacia Naruto, él era brillante, enamorado de una verdadera belleza humana, bastante llamativa y animada. Hinata siquiera le gustaba llamar la atención._

 _Aunque tenia una buena figura que ocultaba bajo chamarras enormes. Algo extremadamente fuera común en un súcubo, su padre solía regañarla diciendo que los súcubos debían imponer y someter a los humanos y los de sirivientes bajo sus ordenes no esconderse y actuar tímida, eso siempre había sido inaceptable pero ella no podía evitarlo._

 _\- Seria patético que solo lo siguieras como una acosadora - comentó el moreno a su lado sin expresión en su rosto, la peliazul se asombró por un segundo, aturdida, algo en su esencia le llamo la atención, olía muy bien, se preguntó como no lo había notado antes._

 _Por primera vez en mucho mucho tiempo. Se sintió algo hambrienta y su cola amenazó con salir, decidió ignorar la sensación, en su lugar Hinata rió de la observación._

 _\- Tienes razón, quizás ya sea hora que de el primer paso fuera de mi refugio._

 _Hinata se sintió determinada, Sasuke tenía razón ya era hora que hiciera algo para que la notara._

 ** _[...]_**

 _\- Lo siento, me gusta otra persona._

 _Su corazón se rompió._

 _No sabía que eso sucedía también en los súcubos, fue rechazada y eso le dolió como nada antes sentido._

 _¿Qué esperaba?_

 _Jamás hizo nada para que la notara, siempre lo ayudó de forma anónima, Hinata sabia quien era que estaba y su corazón, no que esperaba que la correspondiera para ser sincera, ella ya sabía que no podía competir contra la pelirosa, no si no usaba sus poderes de seducción, cosa que claramente ella poco sabía usar, pero así así jamás usaría sus poderes en Naruto para obtener su corazón, se sentiría fatal obligar al Uzumaki amarla._

 _Esa noche lloró como a tiempo no hacía._

 ** _[...]_**

 _Era el día de su cumpleaños, pero Hinata no estaba animada, hoy su organismo comenzaría a pedir por alimento, pero el tipo de alimento del cual Ino no podría proporcionar, tendrían que ser humanos._

 _Hinata no quería eso, no quería alimentarse de cualquiera._

 _Sólo quería a uno y él no la correspondía._

 _Si supiera que era un súcubo quizás incluso la repudiaría._

 _¡No! Naruto no haría algo como actuar asqueado, él no era así, al menos eso esperada pero de cualquier forma no importaba, no le contaría ese secreto jamás, no tenía porque hacerlo._

 _La fiesta era en el submundo dentro del palacio._

 _No podían hacer ese tipo de fiesta en el mundo humano, como una heredera del reino era obvio que fuera una enorme fiesta, además de que eran sus 16, la edad en que ya era considerada una verdadera adulta ya que su apetito sexual despertaría verdaderamente._

 _Pero nada de lo que ocurrió era algo que ella hubiera esperado_

 _Ese día su padre la humilló frente a todos en la celebración._

 _Hiashi había descubierto todo._

 _Había descubierto que fue rechazada por un humano, una blasfemia a la familia real, ¿cómo una heredera se dejaba rechazar?_

 _Decidió castigarla._

 _Frente a Hinata puso un Naruto solo de ropa interior arrodillado, que miraba asustado a todos los lados, hasta que posó su mirada en ella. Su cara mostraba que no entendía que estaba pasando._

 _Hinata entendía muy bien._

 _Querían que seduzca al Uzumaki, el seria su primer alimento real._

 _¡Oh No! Hinata no quería que su primera vez fuera de esa forma._

 _Ella claramente no podía hacer tal cosa, no solo por el pudor sino por sus creencias que los demás considerarían puritanas, no usaría los poderes que se había negado a usar hasta ahora._

 _Determinada lo enfrentó, ignorando que todos los invitados estuvieran ahí._

 _Su padre se indignó en oír que se había enamorado de un ser inferior. ¿Cómo una sucesora de uno de los mas grandes reinos se enamoraba de un mero humano? y no solo eso sino que no uso sus poderes en él. Hinata discutió con él sus ideales, ellos también eran seres vivos, no podía obligarlo a que la amara._

 _\- No puedes negarte a alimentarte por amor, eres demasiado ingenua e inocente para ser una súcubo, eres un insulto como heredera. Nosotros somos poderosos y podemos controlar a los humanos a nuestro antojo, somos claramente superiores y estamos hechos para eso. Sin embargo, no solo te hiciste amiga de los sirvientes, sino que ahora contradices nuestras costumbres, ¿cómo crees que sobreviviremos si no los usamos? Es mejor que elijas a uno de estos seres humanos como tu primer alimento o considera las consecuencias._

 _La Hyuga desafió el rey, Naruto ya tenia alguien en su corazón y no era ella._

 _\- Me niego otou-sama - contestó determinada._

 _El rey frunció el ceño._

 _\- Entonces verás como es que se hace, ustedes - señalo un grupo de cinco súcubos hembras - Llévenselo y pueden alimentarse de él, háganle lo que quieran - dijo mirando directamente los ojos de su hija, ellas sonrieron maliciosas, Hinata se asustó y se puso en la defensiva frente al Uzumaki, éste solo atinó a alzar la mirada hacía su espalda con los ojos asombrados, aun sin entender que rayos sucedía._

 _\- No permitiré que lo toquen._

 _\- Ya oíste princesita, el rey lo permitió, apártate es nuestra cena de hoy - dijo una de las chicas que pertenecían a la rama principal._

 _Hinata frunció el ceño._

 _Todos los abrieron sus alas y sacaron sus armas._

 _Hinata sacó su tridente y su látigo._

 _Naruto miraba todo asombrado, sin entender. ¿Qué rayos pasaba, acaso estaba soñando?_

 _Las cinco atacaron, Hinata era más poderosa que cada una, pero eran cinco contra una y eso era una clara desventaja._

 _Esquivó todos los primeros golpes de las de las mujeres que se lanzaron a ella al mismo tiempo, con el tridente se defendió delas garras de acero que trataban de al menos rasguñar su rostro, y el látigo para tratar de mantenerlas alejadas._

 _Los golpes de la peliazul se debilitaban con el tiempo en medio de la batalla._

 _\- ¡AH! - Hinata se quejó del dolor cuando una garra logró rasguñar su rostro y otra rasgar su vestido en el abdomen llegando a crear un corte en su piel, la sangre brotó de su herida._

 _El rey observaba sin expresión hasta que sus ojos se ensancharon cuando Neji se metió en la pelea dispuesto a defender a su prima, no podía soportar más verla salir herida, aunque debía mantenerse al igual que todos los demás completamente alejado de los asuntos de la familia primaria pero no permitiría que siguieran tratando de atacarla._

 _Más súcubos se metieron en la pelea tras Neji, pero no para defender a la heredera sino para atacarlos, uno tras otro caían derrotados._

 _Pero Hinata y Neji se estaban cansando también, sus piernas tenían cortes profundos y esparcidos por el cuerpo, que ardían incómodamente, sus ropas rasgadas, sus alas lastimadas._

 _\- ¡Deténganse! - rugió el rey._

 _En un instante todos vieron como estaba parado frente a su hija. Hinata ensanchó los ojos._

 _\- Has desrespetado el reino Hinata, por un simple humano, no eres digna de ser llamado súcubo - gruñó helado extendiendo una mano hacía la peliazul que lo miraba hipnotizada por el miedo._

 _\- No te atrevas a tocarla - gritó Neji saltando hacía ellos para defenderla, el rey siquiera volteó a verlo, alzó la mano hacía el cuerpo del castaño y Neji congeló, sintió como el rey lo controló completamente hasta ponerlo de rodillas frente a él._

 _\- Córtenle las alas - declaró frío y todos jadearon, pero sus soldados se acercaron sin rechistar. Hinata se petrificó._

 _\- Él no tiene nada que ver padre, déjalo fuera de esto onegai - suplicó pero el mayor la ignoró y la miró tan solo para ponerla de rodillas al igual que Neji._

 _Hiashi desenvainó su espada._

 _\- Han desobedecido mis ordenes, no importa que seas mi hija no puedo dejar pasar esta ofensa - aseguró el poderoso súcubo, de un movimiento elegante y digno de un Hyuga de su porte, él le corto los cuernos._

 _Hinata aulló de dolor._

 _Un grito que se oyó por todo el reino y que jamás seria olvidado._

 _-¡Hinataaa! - Neji gritó su nombre aterrado. Naruto que observaba todo paralizado y sin saber si estaba en un sueño cerró los ojos repitiéndose que luego iba a despertar, seguramente era solo un sueño, seguramente solo se sentía culpable de haberla rechazado por eso estaba teniendo esa pesadilla, sí solo era eso._

 _Hanabi e Ino eran sostenidas por los guardias llorando su nombre desde el principio de la discusión._

 _Los soldados agarraron a Neji por los brazos._

 _Sin mas sus alas fueron cortadas, su grito fue tan fuerte como el de Hinata._

 _Hinata lloraba sin cesar, con sus últimas fuerzas tomó su tridente, que había caído al igual que su látigo minutos antes a su lado, y se levantó con mucho esfuerzo lanzándola hacía los soldados que acababan de quitar las alas de su primo y ahora las sostenían en manos, los soldados fueron enviados al suelo por el tamaño del tridente y el peso de éste, Hiashi volteó a verla sorprendido ya que no había esperado ese movimiento, su distracción hizo que Neji por fin tuviera el control de su propio cuerpo._

 _Ino logró escapar de los guardias y corrió hasta ellos._

 _La rubia tomó a Naruto confundido mientras Neji y Hinata se apoyaron el uno en el otro. Neji desangraba aferrándose a Hinata, ambos temblaban, el dolor era insoportable._

 _Ino hizo rápidamente un portal al mundo humano cuando se acercó a una absurda velocidad atrás de Hinata y Neji, Naruto había sido puesto sobre los hombros de la Hyuga como un costal de papas, el Uzumaki realmente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, parecía demasiado real pero a la vez tan irreal._

 _El rey Hyuga frunció el ceño listo para detenerlos, los demás esperaron sus ordenes para atacar pero todos se detuvieron cuando Hinata los miró con el ceño fruncido, la sangre escurría por su rostro pero aun así sus perlas se veían puras, como si nada logrará mancharla, no ha ella._

 _\- Volveré para reclamar y reclamaré el trono padre - advirtió la Hyuga determinada con la mandíbula tensa, Hiashi enanchó los ojos - Y recuperaré las alas perdidas de Neji-niisan. Cambiaré este lugar, ¡es una promesa! - declaró al abrir sus alas junto a Ino, ambas mirando con lágrimas acumuladas en las comisuras de sus ojos , los presentes jadearon sorprendidos, dando pasos atrás se lanzaron hacía el portal desapareciendo junto a los muchachos._

 ** _[...]_**

 _Se detuvieron en la mansión Hyuga que estaba vacía, ya que todos estaban en la fiesta._

 _Había nada mas uno que otro sirviente, pero nadie con quien se hubieran cruzado._

 _\- ¡Déjame tratar tu herida Hinata!- prácticamente rogó la rubia al acercarse a la peliazul, Hinata negó_

 _\- Cierra las de Neji-niisan - pidió mirando al castaño tenía una mueca de dolor mientras caía sobre el sofá, rendido, Ino lo miró y asintió seria hacía la súcubo._

 _\- Qué-qué rayos fue lo que sucedió, ¿qué son ustedes? - preguntó Naruto aturdido y asombrado, si fuera un sueño ya era hora de haber despertado y hasta ahora no era así, lo único que restó creer era que todo lo que sucedía era real._

 _Hinata se sobresaltó, casi se había olvidado de Naruto, lo miró con una expresión dolorida y se acercó al rubio que había logrado ponerse algo de ropa que Ino le había ofrecido, pertenecían a Neji. La Hyuga lo miró alarmada._

 _¿Qué debía decirle?_

 _¿Cómo se lo tomaría?_

 _Hinata temió pensar profundamente en eso, por eso contestó lo mas pronto posible o perdería la valentia._

 _\- Somos súcubos - confesó acojonada, guardando sus alas y su cola por no tener mas fuerzas de mantenerse así, Naruto ensanchó los ojos - Lo-lo siento Naruto-kun...- ella agachó la mirada al suelo, la sangre goteó en el piso de madera - Estuviste en esto por mi culpa, yo... - apretó los puños fuertemente, creyó que no debió haberse declarado, si no lo hubiera hecho su padre no habría tratado de castigarla y eso no hubiera ocurrido._

 _\- ¿¡Me iban a comer!? - Naruto abrió los ojos asustados, recién descubriendo lo que le iba a pasar._

 _En medio de la sangre y el dolor Hinata aun no podía sonrojarse aunque la vergüenza se apoderó aun mas de ella en este momento._

 _¿Y ahora que debía decirle?_

 _Naruto creía que eran como monstruos que comían personas de forma litee_

 _\- Bu-bueno de-de manera se-sexual - contestó encogiéndose sobre si misma ante la mirada incrédula de Naruto._

 _\- ¿¡Me iban un violar!? - gritó el Uzumaki ahora boquiabierto, ella atinó a asentir varias veces sin mirarlo o soltar alguna palabra, no podía mentirle al rubio, ella no era buena en ello; Naruto la miró sorprendido por unos segundos y luego paró pensativo - Ehh, quizás no habría sido tan malo, eran muy sexys es el sueño de cualquier hombre - contestó riendo ligeramente divertido, como si de una pequeña broma se tratará._

 _Hinata perdió todo color y abrió los ojos como platos, Ino que había mantenido un oído atento a ambos, volteó el rostro, alarmada, hacia el humano._

 _\- ¿No-no estabas enamorado? Ha-hace una semana me habías dicho eso - preguntó en un hilo de voz con miedo mientras lo miraba incrédula, eso no había sonado nada divertido, pero él solo podía estar bromeado, era mejor que fuera una broma._

 _Naruto miró al suelo con expresión dolida, aunque la sonrisa persistió en su rostro._

 _\- Me rechazo otra vez, está enamorada de otro - confesó el Uzumaki rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza, tímidamente con una sonrisa forzada - Bueno no se puede tener todo verdad.- Sonrió tristemente y luego la miró preocupado - Pero,¿por qué rayos pelearon allá? ¿En verdad acabó de pasar todo eso o estoy en un loco sueño todavía? - notó como ella aun tenía la sangre escurriendo por su cabeza y rostro - ¡AH Hinata! Será mejor que trates esas heridas - exclamó preocupado llevando la mano para tocar las recién cortadas protuberancias que tenía en la cabeza pero sin tocar la herida, Hinata solo ignoró ese hecho, seguía petrificada._

 _~ No le habría importado ser violado ~_

 _El Uzumaki la miraba alarmado desde varios angulos repitiendo que debía tratarse._

 _\- ¡Naruto-kun! ¿de verdad no te ha importado ser violado? - preguntó de pronto mirándolo estupefacta._

 _El rubio parpadeó, volvió a sonreír_

 _\- Bueno, no me gustaría, pero tampoco me quejaría, no eran hombres los que me atacarían al menos - dijo encontrando lo mejor de la situación como siempre hacía, pero no era un buen momento para hacer tal cosa mucho menos si lo sin vergüenza y sin pensar en lo que realmente decía - ¡Oee! Te sigue sangrando Hinata en verdad tienes que tratarte - dijo al ver que ella no se movía._

 _Los ojos de Hinata perdieron todo brillo._

 _Todo fue por nada._

 _Fue desheredada._

 _Podría haberle hecho lo que ella quería que seguramente él no se quejaría, podría haber dejado que ellas lo atacaran que de cualquier forma aunque ella no usaran lo poderes de seducción Naruto no se resistiría._

 _Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta en sus propios ideales, si los hubiera guardado y simplemente seguido las órdenes y actuado como todos los demás súcubo las alas de Neji no habrían sido cortadas, ella no habría perdido sus cuernos, la fuente de su poder y la muestra de su dignidad ante la familia primaria, no tendría que actuar a partir de ahora como una fugitiva del reino al haber declarado un guerra contra su propio padre, todo eso no habría sido necesario._

 _A Naruto no le habría importado._

 _Hinata había desafiado a su padre, en realidad por...nada._

 _Hiashi tenía razón su era demasiado ingenua_

 _Demasiado inocente._

 _Enredó su cola en el cuello de Naruto, que abrió los ojos asustados. al sentir como si una cuerda acabará de enrollarse en su cuello tratando de ahorcarlo._

 _Unos segundos después lo soltó dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no era culpa de él, sabia que era solo un humano que no entendía el motivo de su pelea. Había sido cegada por el amor, por un hombre que idealizó, por su brillo. Pero Uzumaki Naruto era solo un humano que bien podría hacer sexo por placer, de la misma forma que ellos lo hacen para alimentarse._

 _Fue demasiado ingenua en pensar que él era perfecto, que al igual alguien de corazón puro, ella no estaba equivocada en eso pero por mas buen corazón que tuviera era obvio que como mero humano podría caer ante la belleza de una súcubo con solo ver una sonrisa maliciosa._

 _Aun así Hinata no se arrepentía de no dejar que lo violaran, aun era en contra desde el fondo de su corazón de esa clases actitud de muchos súcubos._

 _Pero estaba furiosa._

 _No era siquiera por ella, sino que por culpa de su propia negligencia su primo perdió las alas._

 _Y las alas eran algo que Neji siempre estuvo orgulloso de tener. El concepto de libertad aunque fuera apenas una sensación, ya que libertad no era algo que tenía al pertenecer a la rama secundaria, era algo que él amaba y Hinata sentía que acababa de quitarle lo mas importante en la vida del Hyuga._

 _\- ¿Sabes que paso allá? Te defendí y evite que te violaran pensando en que no era lo que querías - gruñó dando un paso al frente lagrimas caían sobre su rostro ensangrentado, Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente_

 _\- Yo...Yo lo siento, Hinata... realmente no lo sabia, yo..._

 _\- Cállate - la peliazul lo interrumpió, con su suave voz ahora furiosa. El rubio la miró aterrado, estaba asustado por sentir la cola aun enredada en su cuello, hasta Ino y Neji se habían sorprendido y la miraban asombrados pero comprendieron su enojo, al menos eso creían hacer - ¿Có-cómo puedes decir que no te importa?, ¿cuando tienes alguien en tu corazón? ¿Tan fácilmente te rindes? ¿Donde está el chico por el que me enamore? ¿El que no retrocedía a su palabra? - escupió temblando de ira e impotencia, llorando sin cesar, aflojó el agarre de su cola abrazándose a si misma y pareciendo mas frágil que nunca._

 _Naruto la abrazó, resentido y contagiado por su destrozo, ella seguía llorando._

 _\- Lo siento Hinata, Lo siento, fue mi culpa, agradezco de verdad lo que hiciste por mí, te agradezco sinceramente - dijo atrayendo a la peliazul mas contra él, el llanto de Hinata seguía manchando con sangre y lagrimas la ropa del rubio - Tienes razón yo no retrocedo a mi palabra - declaró internamente agradecido por tener frente a él alguien que hiciera algo como eso por él y le recordará su camino - Y tú tampoco lo harás - afirmó el rubio abrazando a la temblorosa ojiperla, recordando las palabras que acababa de decir en contra lo que él entendió era su padre - Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a cumplir tu objetivo lo haré - aseguró tomándola de los hombros y alejándola un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos y demostrar su sinceridad._

 _Hinata lo encaró con ojos vidriosos, negó con la cabeza, estaba destruída._

 _No quería mirarlo a la cara en estos momentos, se soltó del abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios, Naruto dio un paso atrás sorprendido ante el repentino contacto de labios._

 _\- Adiós Naruto-kun - dijo con una sonrisa dolida al despidirse de su primer amor - Ino bórrale la memoria - ordenó alejándose del rubio y dándole la espalda._

 _Naruto se tensó._

 _\- ¡No! Espera, ¡Hinata! - gritó alarmado pero ya era tarde, Ino se había posicionado frente a él poniendo las manos en forma de triangulo en dirección a su cabeza._

 _El Uzumaki al suelo inconsciente y olvidando todo desde la confesión de amor hasta el reciente beso._

 _\- Hinata - Ino dejó de mirar al rubio y la miró con expresión dolida, su ama estaba muy herida, tanto mentalmente como físicamente._

 _Neji estaba dormido en el sofá recuperándose después del tratamiento de Ino, generalmente los súcubos se recuperaban o sanaban mas rápido alimentándose, sean desde simples besos hasta algo mas candente pero no era la misma cosa con íncubos, el como eran conocidos los hombres de la familia, y mucho menos con los de la rama secundaria._

 _\- Necesito estar a solas Ino, no te preocupes tratare mis heridas después - contestó de espaldas a la Yamanala con una voz vacía._

 _En la noche en la mansión el eco de los gritos angustiados y dolidos de la súcubo resonaban._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

Hinata le acariciaba el pelo inconscientemente mientras relataba su pasado. Sasuke pensaba que podía pasar mucho tiempo en esa posición, esos enorme pechos era muy cómodos, y el cuerpo de la ojiperla era cálido, el aroma era embriagante, y las caricias eran reconfortantes, realmente no se importaría de seguir en esa posición.

Pero se detuvo a asimilar todo lo que había acabado de oír. Acabó impresionado por la historia y varias cosas habían pasado por su mente.

Uno: Naruto fue más idiota de lo normal.

Dos: su padre era un monstruo, bueno técnicamente ella también era uno.

Tres: Ella era demasiado perfecta para un reino tan corrompido.

Cuatro: la había incentivado a declararse, motivo que dio inicio a todo sus problemas.

Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Me encuentras culpable por motivarte a declararte? ¿Por eso estoy aquí? - preguntó creyendo que lo había secuestrado como una clara venganza. Hinata se sorprendió por la pregunta y comprendió a lo que refería.

\- No-No, no - ella negó con la cabeza de forma alarmada y las mejillas ruborizadas, aunque el Uchiha no la veía sintió el movimiento de su cuerpo pequeño bajo él, Sasuke de repente sintió alivio por la respuesta, como si las culpas fueran eximidas de él.

Hinata se detuvo a pensar el porque era Sasuke y no Naruto el que estaba ahí.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Las semanas pasaron, habían huido la mansión juntando todas las pertenencias, Ino la seguía a donde fuera, era su sirvienta y de nadie más._

 _Neji la siguió, también había sido desterrado del reino por su culpa después de todo._

 _Hanabi quiso seguir a Hinata y dejar el reino de la misma forma, pero la peliazul le había dicho que está más segura ahí, Hanabi solo acepto cuando dijo que podría trabajar de espía para ella, necesitaba saber que pasaba mientras ella no estaba._

 _Algo que su hermana menor seria perfecta, su actitud era de toda una súcubo, sensual, seria, fría, y sin remordimientos, al menos por fuera todos los veían así, excepto Hinata que la conocía muy bien, de esa forma seguirían creyendo que Hanabi seguía de parte de ellos y estaba en contra de su hermana._

 _Por suerte lo cuatro tenían suficiente dinero para mantenerse por una década, después de todo la familia Hyuga tenían multinacionales en donde invertían y dinero no era algo que faltara para ello. Cosas que lograron por medio de sus poderes._

 _La peliazul se acomodó en una casa en el centro de la ciudad junto a Ino, Neji aprovechó para ir a vivir con su novia, una que reveló tener después del fatídico incidente, Tenten, como la llamó, era sacerdotisa especialista en armas místicas y humanas, ésta se encargó tiempo después de armar un nuevo tridente y látigo para Hinata._

 _Al principio la información dejó a Hinata asombrada, pero luego fue remplazada por sonrisas en su rostro, se alegró un poco por él, al menos ahora podría estar libremente con su novia._

 _Después de del 16º cumpleaños de Hiata, su hambre había empeorado, Ino la ayudaba desde besos hasta algo mas candente pero necesitaba más, necesitaba un humano para saciar el apetito sexual._

 _Y fue cuando una esencia familiar y muy sensual llegó hasta ella, sintió que reconocía esa esencia pero al punto que su hambre había alcanzado se preguntó..._

 _... ¿Cómo rayos no había prestado atención en ese clase de esencia antes?_

 _Saltó hacia arriba, miró fijamente desde el techo a su actual objetivo, eligiendo unos tomates con un peculiar brillos en los ojos._

 _Se lamió los labios, ella en verdad estaba hambrienta y tenía una meta que cumplir._

 _No podía dejarlo pasar._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

-E-e... es que tu esencia olía deliciosa - confesó extremadamente apenada, Sasuke arqueó la ceja preguntándose a que se refería - Y cuándo más fuerte es la esencia de las feromonas, más poder obtenemos - explicó la peliazul, el Uchiha contrajo las cejas, había oído que eran las feromonas y en muchos casos la llamaban como una clase de hormona del amor, trató de no pensar en eso y por suerte la Hyuga cambio el rumo de sus pensamientos - Todos tenemos nuestras fuerzas en nuestros cuernos y nuestra libertad en nuestras alas, si Neji-niisan se quedaba allá se habría tornado un esclavo de la sangre principal. Más esclavo de lo que ya era - recordó poniéndose de pronto algo irritada, ella enredó sus dedos en el pelo del Uchiha y lo atrajo un poco al apretar involuntariamente la cabeza de Sasuke, que de hecho no se quejó, por él la Hyuga podría seguir apretándolo así, estaba perfectamente bien entre sus senos - Siento que te metiera en esta situación pero te-te necesitaba, de verdad lo siento Sasuke-kun - profesó acojonada como si de verdad lamentará el menterlo en esa situación.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos.

\- Eres una secuestradora muy rara, Hyuga - declaró sonriendo imperceptiblemente, la mencionada parpadeó extrañada preguntándose si debía sentirse insultada, el Uchiha mientras ella se debatía internamente, entrecerró los ojos al recordar algo - ¿Aun amas al tarado? - las palabras escaparon de su boca y de pronto el estaba realmente curioso por saberlo,

Hinata se tensó ante la pregunta, no contestó por un tiempo, que a Sasuke le pareció una eternidad.

\- No...no lo amo, pero si me sigue gustando como persona, me dejó una gran herida lo que sucedió aquel pero no podría odiarlo por que después de todo, lo que pasó fue por mis actos, sin embargo no creo que pueda llegar a verlo de la misma forma después de lo que sucedió, ademas ahí algo mas importante que debo concentrarme... es hora de recuperar lo que perdí.

El cuerpo antes tenso de Sasuke se relajó, una actitud que el Uchiha creyó rara y no pudo entender su propio actuar.

~ ¿De que me estoy sintiendo aliviado exactamente? ~ se preguntó confundido ~ ¿De que ella no vaya a usar al tarado de alimento? ¿Estoy preocupado por Naruto o...? ~ el Uchiha no quiso terminar su conclusión, no quería pensar mas allá pero recordó otro hecho relacionado a todo.

\- ¿ En verdad te alimentas de Ino? No imagine que los súcubos comenzaban siendo lesbianas- y aunque sonó burlón no estaba realmente divirtiéndose con ese recordatorio, siquiera le daba gusto imaginarse a la Hyuga besando a otra mujer, algo que muchos consideraban excitante a él le traía mal humor en imaginar que hacía las mismas cosas que a él a esa rubia.

Hinata se sonrojó ajena al mal humor del Uchiha.

\- B-bueno, su clan siempre sirve al nuestro, Ino fue la que pidió servirme solo a mi y yo acepte. Pero no todos los súcubos empiezan con niñas como alimento - fue una breve explicación que no quitó el brote de mal humor del pelinegro.

Su ceño seguía fruncido.

\- Después que me libertes - se tensó después de proclamar esa frase, casi había usado la palabra "dejes 'pero no eran ningún tipo de amantes, aunque quien los viera ahora pensaría lo contrario, eran cautivo y secuestrador, violadora y violado, no amantes, entonces no tenía porque usar esas clase de palabras y mucho menos sentirse como un chico que era engañado por su novia como si ésta saliera con otro, mucho menos tenía porque ...sentir celos - ¿Volverás a alimentarte de ella o "alimentarte de otros humanos? - cuestionó serio encarando helado a la peliazul que estaba aun recostada sobre una almohada, ambos cruzando miradas.

Hinata imaginó que quizás él estaba preocupado que fuera a secuestrar a uno de sus amigos.

\- No pretendo alimentarme de otros humanos - contestó segura como si tratará de tranquilizar el miedo del Uchiha, uno que en realidad no sentía. Pero ella decía la verdad, la Hyuga no quería tener que volver a hacer eso, ya se sentía muy culpable con lo que hacía actualmente, pero necesitaba cambiar el sistema de su reino, ese sistema injusto que hacia sufrir a los que no era de la sangre principal, que usaba esclavos, y violaba sin pudor a un humano, cuando podían muy bien solo seducirlos para alimentarse. Pero eran sádicos, y ella cambiaría eso. Haría un golpe a ese reino y destronaría a su padre - Después de ti no habrá otros humanos - contestó mirando el techo como si estuviera agotada, cansada de todo lo que sucedía con respecto a su clan.

El Uchiha quedó estático.

Cómo si acabará de recibir alguna clase de confesión de amor por parte de ella pero sabía que no había esa clase de intenciones, sólo se refería que no pretendí alimentarse con humanos después de él, no habría alguien después de él.

No había razón para estar relajado, contento o aliviado con esas palabras, él no era alguien de preocuparse con los problemas que podrían tener los demás, entonces ¿por qué de pronto sintió que su ritmo cardíaco aumentó y que su rostro se ponía caliente?

El no podía creer que estaba ruborizado.

¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?

Agradecía que la Hyuga aun estaba perdida en pensamientos para darse cuenta de eso.

Se acomodó un poco más sobre lo senos desnudos como si tratará de ocultarse.

\- _¡Mnh!_ \- la peliazul dejó un gemido involuntario escapar.

Ambos se tensaron de pronto, dándose cuenta por fin en la posición que estaban.

Desnudos y uno sobre el otro.

Y si no fuera poco el Uchiha tenía una erección matutina justo en estos momentos.

Hinata pudo sentir el del moreno cuerpo tenso sobre el de ella, además del golpeteo incesante que provenía del Uchiha.

Internamente ella no pudo negar que se sintió con la necesidad de probarlo, saborear su piel, como si viera comida recién hecha dejada sobre el balcón de la cocina pero ella no estaba hambrienta y él seguramente estaba nervioso de que fuera a "usarlo" nuevamente, así que trató de tranquilizarlo y puso las manos sobre los hombros del Uchiha para alejarlo con delicadeza.

\- Sa-Sasuke-kun yo no...- cuando trató de explicar que no iba a "alimentarse" y "usarlo" otra vez, al menos no por ahora, fue interrumpida. Sasuke tomó entre sus dientes lo mas que pudo de su pezón. Hinata quedó estática - ¡Ah! - involuntariamente su boca entreabrió dejando escapar mas gemidos y sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros expuestos del Uchiha que ahora probaba y chupaba su seno como un niño, pero que apretaba el otro como un hombre posesivo, como si tratará de adueñarse de ellos.

El moreno encontraba ese sabor simplemente era fascinante, estaba tan embriagado y culpaba el gemido de ella y lo expuesta que estaba con esa piel desnuda que lo habían tentado hasta que no soportó mas.

El calor se sentía en las mejillas de la Hyuga, sus ojos lavanda entrecerrados se nublaban y su boca temblaba al igual que las manos que sostenían al pelinegro, se sobresaltó al sentir en su muslo la erección caliente y realmente dura del Uchiha, bajó la mirada hacía él, aturdida.

Como si Sasuke sintiera la mirada de Hinata sobre él, alzó los ojos para encararla sin abandonar sus senos, sus ojos negros por poco no quedaban grises por lo nublado que se veía, ambos se encararon con mirada entreabiertas y perdidas.

Sasuke movió sus caderas, frotando su dolorosa erección contra la suave piel, en busca de un alivio mientras la seguía degustando, Hinata cerró los ojos concentrada en el placer. No entendía que le pasaba a ese humano, él era muy contradictorio para ella, pero la Hyuga actualmente no se quejaría, ella no podía luchar contra esas sensaciones de placer que siempre la dejaban satisfecha . El Uchiha reprimió un gruñido al frotarse contra la piel de ella, llevó la mano libre hacía atrás de los muslos de la Hyuga y lo alzó al rededor de su cintura masculina para tener un mejor acceso a ella, necesitaba mas que solo eso para poder aliviar la urgencia de sentirla.

- _Mnhh_ \- ella se tensó de forma placentera al sentir la punta endurecida y húmeda del Uchiha demasiado cerca de su entrepierna, el sonido de chasqueo provino de la boca del pelinegro al abandonar su estimulado pezón, lo que antes fue un rosado pálido ahora era un rojizo claro, Hinata volteó el rostro hacía un lado cuando lo sintió subir con la boca, desde su pecho, deteniéndose en su clavícula para dar un pequeño mordisco y al darle el completo acceso a su cuello, Sasuke lo aprovechó para saborearlo - _¡Fwah!_ \- la mordió y Hinata sintió los escalofríos recorrer toda su pierna izquierda, se sintió abrumada.

Sasuke jadeaba entre mordidas y besos que dejaban en su cuello, mientras se seguía frotando contra la piel ahora caliente de la Hyuga, alzando un poco mas su pierna para ahora encajarla perfectamente al rededor de él la oyó gemir mientras él tanteaba con la punta de su miembro la hacia la entrada de ella.

Reprimió un gemido que amenazó con salir del fondo de su garganta al entrar en contacto con los labios inferiores de esa entrada al paraíso, a la cual él necesitaba ahora con mas urgencia adentrarse, estaba tan empapada por sus estímulos que ahora el provocado era él.

Hinata temblaba de expectación bajó el pelinegro, que se detuvo de mordisquear su piel para poder besarla y eso hizo ya que Sasuke Uchiha nunca se quedaba con las ganas de nada.

La besó apasionadamente, presionando fuertemente los labios contra los de ella, de forma hambrienta, Hinata no se detuvo a pensar solo correspondía al mismo nivel, le sabia perfecto, sus cuerpos encajaban increíblemente. Le metió la lengua probando cada rincón de su boca. Seguía moviendo su miembro simulando envestidas que no pasaban de su entrada.

\- ¿Lo quieres Hinata? - preguntó sintiendo la necesidad de provocarla, quería oír el como ella lo deseaba, y como estaba tan perdida en placeres como él, le mordió el labio inferior de forma sugestiva y ella contestó con un gemido ahogado que no hizo mas que incitarlo - Dime Hinata - ordenó con suavidad demasiado extasiado y excitado, hablando entre los besos que mas que nada lo hacían perderse.

Hinata arqueó la espalda mientras sentía como la mano masculina apretaba su seno con fuerza mientras la otra la sujetaba de la pierna dando mas libertad al Uchiha de posicionarse perfectamente en su entrada.

\- _¡Ah!... S-sí_ \- contestó tímidamente de ojos entrecerrados y abrumados, estaba tan extasiada.

Sasuke quería sentir y oírla pedir por él, pero Demonios eso le infló el ego aumento su hambre, por un momento se preguntó quien en verdad ea la presa pero no se detuvo a analizar.

Volvió a tomar posesión de su boca mientras se hundía en ella completamente.

\- ¡Oh! - el aire le faltó a Sasuke cuando se adentró en su caliente interior, era exquisito y el placer llegaba a entumecer-lo, se vio obligado a reposar su cabeza entre en cuello de Hinata mientras ésta arqueaba su espalda rasguñando la piel del Uchiha. Gruñó como un animal cuando arremetió en su interior de una sola vez finalizando ese tortuoso proceso - ¡Mierda! ¿ Cómo puedes ser tan estrecha? - exclamó cerrando los parpados con fuerza mientras la Hyuga le seguía clavando las uñas, que hacían que su piel ardiera y que su cuerpo se excitará aun mas. Se empezó a mover lentamente deleitándose en su interior apretado.

Era tan jodidamente deliciosa.

Su cuerpo se estremecía ante cada envestida, jadeaban en sincronía mientras se fundían el uno en el otro. Hinata siguió su ritmo chocando las caderas contra él ansiosa, echando su cabeza hacía atrás deliciada.

Sasuke gruñía contra su cuelo, siguió aprovechado cada segundo, aumentado poco a poco el ritmo, hasta encontrarse con el ritmo perfecto para sumergirse en ella, se estaba enloqueciendo en ese cálido interior, se sentía derretir de placer, descendió la mano del pecho de ella y rodeó su pequeña cintura para sostenerla con fuerza contra él aun sosteniendo su pierna mientras se apoyaba en su cuello, impactando ansioso contra ella.

Hinata lo rodeaba con las piernas y las uñas que le ardían rasguñando en la espalda.

La volvió besar saboreando su dulce sabor, creyó que era el único dulce que podría llegar a gustarle, sintió como sus paredes se contraían y luego los espasmos llegaron

\- _Fwuah ~~_ \- Hinata entró en éxtasis y era posible ver el pequeño corazón en sus ojos y su boca,estaba delirada, lo apretó más con las piernas, su gemido fue rápidamente ahogado por la boca del Uchiha, que devoraba sus labios las veces que podía, ahora mas hambriento cuando la sintió correrse al rededor de él, por primera vez ese día.

Sasuke sintió como el placer lo quemaba por dentro y tensando la mandíbula y reteniendo el miembro hinchado entre sus paredes espesas, se corrió poco después.

Estremeciéndose sobre Hinata, eyaculó en su interior sintiendo intensas sensaciones por todo su cuerpo, en donde todos sus sentidos se habían nublados y solo el placer era lo que restaba.

Se mantuvieron tensos hasta sentir que sus cuerpos relajaban completamente.

¡Dios!

Había sido el mejor despertar que había tenido.

Se derrumbó sobre ella, usando nuevamente sus pechos como almohadas, cosa que ella poco tomo percibió ya que estaba concentrada en recuperar el aliento al igual que él.

Sasuke había sentido algo diferente al hacerlo de esa forma, desde el hecho de que había sido él quien inicio todo por propia voluntad hasta la manera lenta y sensual en la cual danzaron, pero aun así no estaba seguro de decir que fue exactamente esa diferente sensación que recorrió sus venas.

La puerta se abrió.

Los dos exhaustos siquiera lo notaron hasta que la voz de la rubia los llamó la atención.

Ino había apretado la mandíbula y fruncido el ceño al ver la escena que tenía por el frente, rápidamente empujó al Uchiha haciendo que éste cayera hacia un lado de la cama y lo cubrió con una sabana.

Hinata abrió la boca en un perfecto "o" y no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando la Yamanaka la tomó en brazos, aun manteniéndola sentada en la cama, abrazándola como si la protegiera.

\- ¡No te atrevas a descansar sobre Hinata! ¡Maldito Humano! - gruñó la furiosa Ino, por verlo tomar la libertad de reposar sobre sus pecho después de servir de alimento.

¡Maldito alimento!

Sasuke se aturdió por un segundo, mirando el techo que ahora estaba frente a sus ojos.

Sin resistir mas tiempo carcajeó.

Había recuperado su orgullo, dándole una sabrosa venganza a la rubia, que era culpada de que fuera obligado a rogar por placer a su secuestradora la noche anterior, además de alguna forma se sentía victorioso en ver la cara de enojo e impotencia de la Yamanaka que abrazaba a la Hyuga como si dijera que no la entregaría.

Mal por la rubia, Hinata ya había sido alimentada.

La súcubo sintió su corazón dar un salto cuando oyó la risa del azabache.

Era aún más hermoso cuando reía, y su risa era lo mejor que ella había oído hasta ahora.

Qué raro, algo se removió en su interior.


	5. Capítulo 5

_3 semanas y 1 día de cautiverio_

 **Infiltración**

\- No hay necesidad de dejarlo con la libertad Hinata-sama, dejalo encerrado en aquella habitación. Eres demasiado buena con él, es solo un alimento. - dijo Ino frunciendo el ceño al Uchiha sentado en la mesa, él entrecerró los ojos

\- Ya callate sirviente, entregame los tomates de una vez - el moreno ya se estaba irritando con esa rubia que el saco sus tomates

\- A quien le dices sirviente? Conoce tu lugar prisionero - Ino le señalaba con el indicador mientras en la otra mano sostenía a los tomates.

Hinata los ignoro otra vez, estaba concentrada en el pergamino que tenia en manos. Su hermana había podido robar algunas copias sobre poderes prohibidos y también el mapa de las instalaciones secretas del castillo. Definitivamente la llevará al parque de diversiones cuando todo terminara, si todo terminara bien.

\- Dame de una vez sirvienta- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

\- No soy tu sirvienta, solo soy de Hinata-sama - dijo ella acercándose y dándole una lamida en la mejilla de la Hyuga mientras miraba de reojo a Sasuke, Hinata ni siquiera dio un sonrojo en reconocimiento, tenia muchas en mente, Sasuke en cambio frunció el ceño más irritado, ella lo estaba provocando, no era suficiente no darle sus tomates, ahora también tocaba a su secuestradora

\- Ella no necesita sus servicios mientras que este aquí - Dijo sonriendo con suficiencia, ahí iban de nuevo, habían pasado dos semanas del incidente y siempre que podía Sasuke le estregaba en la cara que el era su alimento ahora y no ella. Algo que nadie entendería, que tenia de bueno ser considerado el alimento de Hinata?

Ino frunció el ceño, le había dado justo en el clavo. Hace una semana que el era libre de andar por la cabaña, las puertas de cualquier forma eran siempre protegidos con sellos contra los humanos, haciendo que fuera imposible escapar, pero ella creía que era mejor dejarlo encerrado en ese cuarto, al menos así ella estaría más contenta de no tener que ver esa cara bonita y su sonrisa irritante.

Hinata fruncía el ceño hacia el pergamino, tenia que entrenar algunas técnicas si quisiera derrotar a su padre. El era demasiado poderoso, y ella tenia la mitad de su verdadero poder, aunque que tuviera su antiguo poder, aún necesitaría más para ganar contra el rey. Levanto la mirada a Sasuke que sonreía satisfecho hacia Ino, el sintiendo su mirada el cruzo sus ojos con los de ella. La ojiperla le sonrió ajena a lo que estaban discutiendo, el se sonrojo levemente dándose cuenta que otra vez estaba peleando con la rubia por quien era el alimento de Hinata. Se maldijo mentalmente, se está convirtiendo en un profesional por maldecir.

\- Hinata-sama, deberías descansar, si quieres te doy un masaje, o te lavo la espalda - Hinata la miro agradecida, pero negó.

\- Gracias Ino-chan eso estaría bien, pero hay cosas que tengo que resolver - dijo sin ver las dobles intenciones de la rubia, estaba acostumbrada a que ella le lavara la espalda desde pequeña.

Sasuke ultimamente se sentia aún más irritado por la interacción (siempre con doble sentido por parte de Ino) de su secuestradora con la sirvienta pervertida.

\- Saldrás? - Sasuke pregunto curioso hacia la Hyuga, no le gustaba cuando se iba por días, ella no le decía que es lo que hacia, o a donde iba, pero tampoco es que estuviera en posición de poder preguntar, era un cautivo, un muy bien tratado cautivo, pero solo un cautivo. Hinata asintió.

-Serán unas horas volveré al anochecer- el se limito a asentir en reconocimiento

\- Quieres que vaya contigo por si me necesitas Hinata-sama? - Ella negó levantándose - Bueno ..- Ino se acerco con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas - quizás debas llevar reservas de mí energía por si necesitas.- Ino estaba lista para darle un beso cuando algo repentinamente la empujo al suelo, cayo al piso sorprendida.

Había sido Sasuke.

Hinata no entendía que le pasaba a los dos, miro sorpresa a Sasuke, que solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Ella tenia mis tomates, solo aproveche para agarrarlos- dijo como un niño que se justifica a su madre.

Hinata frunció el ceño, si se quedaban solos, ellos se matarían. Suspiro y los miro resignada.

-Dejen de pelearse - Sasuke mordió su tomate, que puede finalmente sacar victorioso de las manos de la rubia, que ahora se levantaba del suelo la ropa, se fusilaron con la mirada enviando chispas por los ojos.

~ Maldito Alimento.

~ Maldita Sirvienta.

Hinata suspiro, ¿por qué no podían llevarse bien?

\- Ino-chan traeme mi mochila onegai- Ino sonrió asintiendo y salio rápido de la cocina para cumplir con la orden de su ama.

Hinata cerro su pergamino y paro para pensar un poco. Ino tenia razón, necesitaría llevar reserva de energías, miro al Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun - llamo suavemente, el se había sentado en la silla terminando sus ricos tomates.

-Hn? - Abrió los ojos como platos y su corazón dio un salto, cuando Hinata lo empezó a besarlo sentándose sobre el, a los pocos fue aumentando de intensidad de ese beso que sabia ligeramente a tomates.

Sasuke la correspondía gustoso, mientras que la apretada del culo contra él. Sus lenguas danzaban en sincronía dentro de sus bocas, él soltó un gruñido contra ella, apretándola más contra él.

Dios, se estaba quedando muy duro y excitado, pero lo que es bueno dura poco, porque el aire comenzó a faltarles y con eso se separaron jadeantes, se miraron unos segundos hasta que Hinata salio de sobre el, la encantaría seguir pero tenia algo que hacer. Se lamió los labios experimentando el leve sabor a tomate que le había dejado. Sasuke seguramente necesitaría una ducha fría.

\- Aquí esta Hinata-sama - Ino había llegado segundos después que ella había salido de sobre el moreno, cuando la Yamanaka entregaba la mochila ella aprovecho y robo un fugaz beso de sus labios - que tengas un buen viaje - la coqueta sonriente le dijo guiñando el ojo.

Hinata era acostumbrada a esos arrebatos por la parte de su amiga, ella le da besos para que acumule la energía si fuera necesario, pero eran generalmente más duraderos, pero Hinata no iba a detenerse para pensar.

Ino miro al Uchiha con una sonrisa superior, Sasuke habría fruncido el ceño si no fuera por el voraz beso que él obtuvo, que sinceramente no podían compararse con ese fugaz beso que la Yamanaka robo, le devolvió una sonrisa aún más superior. Ino no tenia un buen presentimiento sobre esa sonrisa.

-Que le hiciste Uchiha.? - pregunto acusadoramente cuando Hinata se retiro.

El se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose al cuarto.

\- Yo ? - pregunto haciéndose el inocente - Nada, fue ella quien me lo hizo - dijo arrogantemente.

Se retiró dejando atrás a la boquiabierta rubia, el moreno tenia una erección que tratar con una ducha bien fría.

-¡MALDITO UCHIHAAA!

Hinata creyó oír algo que sonaba como un eco de grito molesto, se encogió de hombros no debía ser nada importante.

* * *

Un portal se abrió.

Hinata se puso su mascara de conejo y una capa con capuz completamente negro, tendría que pasar lo más desapercibida posible.

\- ¿Lista? - Una voz masculina sonó tras ella, Hinata asintió hacia él y sin más palabras saltaron al portal.

El portal salia justo en la habitación de Hanabi. La castaña los esperaba sentada en su cama. Sonrió al verlos, y corrió animada hacia su hermana abrazándola fuertemente.

-Hinata-neechan, Neji-nisan - Hinata le acaricio el pelo.

-Silencio Hanabi puede oirte- Reprehendió el castaño.

\- Ops!- dijo tapándose la boca rápidamente - Gomen, otou-sama está en una reunión en el mundo humano, negocios de la empresa. - Hinata miro hacia Neji, era el mejor momento para recorrer el castillo. Él llevaba una mascara de lobo, y la ropa de él era negra al igual que ella. Hinata le beso la frente a su hermana en modo de despedida. Con eso se fueron.

Se movieron por las sombras ocultos de los guardias y sirvientes del palacio, hasta llegar al subterráneo. Andaron por los oscuros pasillos, alumbrados solamente por antorchas.

-Que es esta vez ? - su voz era digna de un succubu, capaz de dejar humanas a sus pies en cuestión de segundos.

\- Un pergamino, que será necesario para regresarte tus alas - Neji jadeo y miro alarmado a su prima.

\- Hinata-sama - ella ignoro su tono advertencia, el era de la clase secundaria estaba para servirles a los de la sangre primaria, a diferencia de los Yamanakas, los de la clase secundaria no servían para alimentar a los succubus, ya que eran de la misma especie, pero servían como soldados para proteger al reino en disputas por territorio, básicamente era peones desechables, Hinata siempre lo vio como un hermano, y cuando le cortaron las alas, se sintió terriblemente culpable porque la única fuente de libertad de Neji le había sido arrancada, y todo por ella- sabes que no es necesario Hinata-sama.

\- Serán necesarias, además necesitare el pergamino para desactivar el sello protector del palacio, hay muchos lugares por los cuales no podemos pasar sin desactivar esos sellos. Otou-sama solo me ensenaría esos sellos cuando estuviera a punto de heredar el trono y eso seria en mi fiesta de 21 años-

Hinata apretó los puños

\- Por ultimo necesito sacarte tu sello de la maldición y de todos los Hyugas da la clase secundaria, será la primera cosa que haré cuando alcance el trono, sacare ese código que nos diferencia, cuando todos somos de la misma especie.- Neji sonrió, así era ella.

\- Hinata-sama, estaré contigo apoyándote y brindado mi ayuda, Tenten ya ha preparado nuevas armas por si es necesario - Hinata le sonrió suavemente

\- Dale las gracias de mi parte Neji-nisan - El le sonrió en respuesta.

* * *

Sasuke jadeo en la ducha fría.

Maldijo por lo bajo a Hinata por dejarlo tan duro, hace dos semanas siempre se alimentaba de él al menos dos veces al día, esta semana siempre que podía era el que la acorralaba por los pasillos y rincones de la casa. No se cansaba de probar de ella, de oír sus gemidos y suspiros, de su aroma, de sus besos. Había visto muchas facetas de ella en estas casi 4 semanas que paso en "cautiverio".

Su cara indiferente.

Su cara enojada.

Su cara sonrojada.

Su cara traviesa.

Y principalmente, su cara con esa amable y suave sonrisa.

Todas eran hermosas.

Lo admitía. Pero no se dejaría llevar por ese cuerpo caliente y esa linda carita, aun tenia que volver a casa, sus padres debían estar desesperados, su hermano debía haber enviado mitad de la policía tras su rastro. Naruto y Sakura seguramente estarían buscando por cada rincón dela ciudad.

Y el en cambio estaba ahí tomando todo lo que podía del cuerpo sé su secuestradora, en vez de soñar con los rostros preocupados de sus seres queridos, soñaba con el cuerpo de ella cuando Hinata pasaba días lejos. Su sonrisa venia a su mente en las mañanas cuando no estaba. Y sus alas le aparecían cuando miraba hacia el cielo. El suspiro, seguramente era algún efecto colateral de estar con un succubu.

* * *

Pasos ecoaron a lo lejos de los pasillos.

Hinata miro a Neji alarmada seguramente tenia algún tipo de sello detector. Demonios, no habían pensado que fueran estar tan prevenidos, el sello era seguramente muy fuerte para haberlos detectado, ellos habían escondido muy bien su esencia.

\- Preparate - anuncio Neji, poniéndose en posición.

\- Hai

Los pasos se acercaron. Neji e Hinata se encargaron de apagar las antorchas cercanas que se vieran lo menos posible.

Las alas de Hinata salieron, junto a su cola, y sus garras crecieron. Saco dos damas gemelas, eran más discretas que su látigo y su tridente que harían que la identificarían fácilmente.

Neji saco sus cuernos y su cola, en sus manos tenia cuatro dagas de tamaño mediano, que sostenía entre los dedos. Los dos estaban escondidos entre la oscuridad del pasillo. Acumularon energía en sus ojos, para poder obtener mejor visión.

Una ola de fuego fue enviada hacia ellos, Hinata movió sus alas enviando un fuerte viento cambiando la dirección de fuego. Neji amplio más su visión y tiro una daga con precisión, clavando en lleno en la pierna de uno de los enemigos, este soltó grito de dolor.

Hinata envió energía hasta sus damas, haciéndolas brillar en un color lilas, 4 guardias la rodearon, todos tenían sus visiones ampliadas para poder verse en la oscuridad. Tridentes chocaron con sus damas cubiertas de energía, un ataque vino por la espalda, uso sus alas para defenderse recibiendo un corte casi profundo, Ella giro sobre sus talones y su dama rozo en el pecho del agresor, él hizo una mueca de dolor, le ardía como el infierno que había afuera del palacio.

Hinata pateo en el estomago al otro, y corto el rostro con su dama al siguiente, El ultimo creo un abrasador fuego que envió en su dirección, ella se protegió con sus alas, esta vez se certifico de endurecerlas como hierro. Las alas de los succubus servían como protección como un escudo de acero si se aplicaba la energía suficiente en ellas.

Neji pateo al agresor que se dirigía hacia el, lo mando a volar directo al suelo, y clavo la daga en el brazo de uno que venia tras el, uno de ellos trato de clavar su tridente, pero Neji detuvo el movimiento a centímetros de su cuerpo usando dos dagas, cruzándolas sobre el arma del enemigo, lo mando a volar al igual que el anterior, con una patada directa en el estómago, salto cuando uno de ellos envió la guadaña en dirección a sus pies.

Estuvieron así por un tiempo hasta derribarlos. Más un grupo de succubus de sangre secundaria llego, los dos maldijeron a lo bajo, estos eran más fuertes que los anteriores estaban seguros, y aun tenia que pasan por los guardias del salón de archivos.

Seria una larga misión.


	6. Capítulo 6

_3 semanas y 1 dia de cautiverio_

 **Me enamoré**

Los dos jadeaban recuperando el aliento, estaban completamente ensangrentados, Hinata tenia una pierna y el abdomen herido y varios cortes por el cuerpo, aunque la mayoría eran superficiales, su brazo estaba completamente quemado, la habían tomado desprevenida, y no pudo tapar su brazo con sus alas a tiempo, necesitaría alimentarse para regenerarse. Neji tenia el brazo con múltiplos cortes algunos profundos otros superficiales tenia varias quemaduras por el cuerpo, ya que no tenia alas para protegerse contra el fuego, por eso varias veces Hinata tuvo que envolverlo con sus alas. Él necesitaría a Tenten para poder curarse completamente.

Tras ellos cuerpos jarcian desmayados por el largo pasillo. Ningún muerto, ellos jamás se perdonarían si quitaran a una vida de los suyos. Abrieron la puerta pasando por encima de los cuerpos de los guardias del salón de archivos. Empezaron a buscar lo que vinieron a encontrar.

Pasaron dos horas sin resultados, pero ahora encontraron todo lo que querían. Hinata miro a un pergamino que le llamo la atención. Era blanco con decoraciones lilas. Los abrió, y se sorprendió por lo que vio, sonreí satisfecha con su descubrimiento, lo cerro y lo puso en su mochila lista para salir de ahí. Se acerco a Neji que analizaba un antiguo pergamino en sus manos.

\- Vámonos ya tenemos todo. - Salieron, pasando por los cuerpos de los guardias inconscientes en el oscuro pasillo, fueron en dirección al cuarto de Hanabi.

Hanabi jadeo al ver el estado de los mayores.

\- Están demasiado lastimados, que sucedió? Los detectaron? - estaba muy preocupada, no había oído nada de los sirvientes hablando sobre intrusos en el castillo.

\- Fueron algunos, pero parece que el aviso de infiltrados no viajo por el palacio.- Dijo Neji con una mueca de dolor.

\- Tienen que curarse, abriré el portal para que vayan al mundo humano-

Los mayores asintieron agradecidos.

El portal se abrió. Ya era de noche en el mundo humano, técnicamente habían pasado 7 horas en el reino. Pero por suerte tuvieron éxito.

* * *

\- Ah tan linda ~~~~ - Ino apretaba un papel contra su pecho, estaba en la sala de estar, Sasuke que estaba tras ella le saco el papel, curioso por saber que era.

-¿Qué es esto? - miro el papel y jadeo, era una foto de Hinata de 10 años, con pequeñas alas y cuernos, tapada con apenas una toalla con las mejillas sonrojadas. Por un segundo se sonrojo sintiéndose un pedofilo.

~Que tierna...

\- Devuélvemela Uchiha-dijo Ino lista para recuperar su tesoro. Se fruncieron el ceño mutuamente.

\- Eres una pervertida, ademas eres pedofila, cuantas más de estas tienes? - movió la foto en su mano en el aire.

Ella sonrió perversamente.

\- Muchas, quieres algunas ? - levanto la ceja sugestiva, a Sasuke casi se le escapo un si, pero frunció el ceño en lugar de eso.

\- Por que lo haría? - ella solo sonrió aún más.

\- Tengo toda su crecimiento anual - Sasuke no se detenía de entrecerrar los ojos en dirección a la pervertida sirvienta.

\- Eres una acosadora - Ella solo levanto las manos en modo inocente.

-Oh vamos! Yo no lo diría asi- lo miro fijamente - Ahora devuélveme esa foto - Sasuke miro la foto en su mano, en un segundo él metió dentro de su ropa interior en la parte lateral. Sonrió hacia Ino que tenia la mandíbula caída

\- Tienes muchas, no necesitarás esta. - Se voltea a la cocina.

-MALDITO UCHIHA- Ino se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero.

~Perdi una foto muy tierna.

Miro al reloj ya era hora de irse a casa, suspiro no pudo ver a Hinata esta noche.

* * *

Sasuke comía unos aperitivos mientras que se retira, saco la foto de su ropa interior, Dios se había vuelto a un pervertido de primera.

Maldita sexy y peligrosa corderita succubu.

Paso unos minutos mirando a la foto. Escucho la puerta se abrirse, rápidamente escondió la foto en el bolsillo. Abrió los ojos como platos, cuando una desangrada, quemada y desgarrada Hyuga aparecía.

Corrió en su dirección apoyando el brazo bueno de ella alrededor de su hombro.

\- A dónde rayos fuiste? Que te sucedió? - Estaba preocupado, ella seguía desangrándose, se quito la mascara, jadeaba por lo bajo y con una mueca de puro dolor.

\- Fui a resolver algunos asuntos. - dijo no queriendo dar detalles.

\- Casi muriendo? - él frunció el ceño irritado, siempre la misma respuesta evasiva, la levanto del suelo al estilo princesa y el llevo hasta la bañera.

-Tendrás que llamar a Ino para que te cure? - su expresión denotaba su preocupación, abrió el grifo llenando la bañera para sacarle la sangre, ella negó.

\- Me regeneraré pero tardaré en un momento si lo hago sola.

\- Hay algo que puede hacer? - la sangre escurría tiñendo el agua de la bañera de rojo.

\- Solo besame - él abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido por la petición de repentina - Si me alimento, el proceso es más rápido, las heridas no son tan profundas, con un beso será sufici ...- el beso cortándola.

La verdad es que paso el día deseando que llegara la noche para poder besar esos labios carnosos.

 _¿Nena, no lo puedes ver?_  
 _Te estoy llamando_  
 _Una chica como tú_  
 _Debería de venir con una señal de advertencia_

Le sostuvo la cabeza mientras la besaba necesitado, él metió la lengua luchando con la de ella en su boca, explorando cada parte de esa boca que le sabia tan bien. Las heridas más superficiales de Hinata se curaron. Gradativamente la quemadura iba desapareciendo. Sasuke la saco de la bañera levantándola la puso de pie, ella había dicho que un beso era suficiente, pero no seria suficiente para él.

 _Eres peligrosa._

 _Estoy cayendo_

 _No hay escape._

 _No puedo esperar_

 _Necesito tu toque._

 _Bebé, dámelo._

Hinata se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de arrebatos por parte de Sasuke, siempre aceptaba la delicada cuando lo hacía. Sasuke la besaba, mientras que con las manos se concentraba en arrancarle la ropa, rasgada que tenia por la batalla en el castillo.

 _Eres peligrosa_  
 _Me encanta._  
 _Demasiado arriba,_  
 _no puedo bajar._  
 _Pierdo la cabeza..._  
 _Dando vueltas._

La levanto y ella lo rodeo con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras las manos la llevaba al pelo del moreno, le dejando rastros de sangre por la ropa del Uchiha, el la llevo cargando, sin parar de besarla, hasta la ducha. Abrió el grifo sintiendo como el agua caía sobre ellos llevando consigo la sangre de la piel de Hinata, su quemadura a esta altura ya había curado, Hinata dejo de besarlo y saco las garras para rasgar la camisa del Uchiha, guardando otra vez sus garras, volvió a besarlo.

 _¿Ahora me sientes?_

 _Con el gusto de tus labios_

 _Estoy de un paseo._

 _Eres tóxica,_

 _yo me estoy desplomando._

 _Es como probar_

 _Veneno del paraíso._

Sasuke la bajo para sacarse los pantalones, ella lo ayudo, parando minimamente de besarse, para luego retomar la danza vorazmente, la levanto otra vez y la estrecho contra la pared, pasando a frotar su creciente erección contra su coño mojado, él perdía la cabeza con ella, su aroma natural, su suavidad, sus gemidos dulces, sus rasguños en su espalda, su figura, sus mejillas ruborizadas, todo.

 _Soy adicto a ti_  
 _¿No sabes que eres tóxica?_  
 _Y amo lo que haces._  
 _¿No sabes que eres tóxica?_

 _Dejo de besarla por la falta aire, apoyo su frente en la de ella, mirándose a los ojos fijamente, lentamente se acercaron volviendo a besarse, Hinata apretó más las piernas alrededor de él, haciéndolos estremecer por el contacto de sus sexos._

 _\- Ah ~~ - se froto más veces contra ella, bajo su boca mordiendo su cuello. La penetro lentamente aprovechando la sensación de su húmeda vagina._

 _-Oh~~~ Hinata por Dios - mordió su hombro, parecía más estrecha y caliente que nunca, cuanto había ansiado sentirla, le sabia a gloria estar dentro de ella._

 _Está haciéndose tarde_  
 _para abandonarte._  
 _Tomé un trago_  
 _de la taza del diablo._  
 _Lentamente,_  
 _se está apoderando de mí._

Se movió lentamente dentro de ella, Hinata lo marcaba con sus uñas y le apretaba más con sus piernas, ansiosa por más contacto.

\- Estas tan apretada - sentía que se correría solo con esos lentos movimientos la beso, mientras aumentaba el ritmo estrechándola contra la pared.

\- Mhn~~- sus gemidos eran abafados por los besos, la danza que empezó sensual, ahora era salvaje y feroz, el agua corría por sus pieles escurría al suelo, mezcladas entre la sangre que resto y el sudor, Sasuke apretaba más sus muslos, sintiendo que estaba tan cerca como ella.

 _Demasiado arriba,_  
 _no puedo bajar._  
 _Está en el aire_  
 _y en todos lados._  
 _¿Puedes sentirme?_

-Correte conmigo Hinata~ oh~- Ella se movió en círculos algunas veces, sacándolo de quicio, se sentían completos, y se olvidaban de todo, solo había ellos dos y el placer que sentían. Su coño se apretó más sobre el, se deslizaba fácilmente por lo mojado que estaba.

 _Con el gusto de tus labios_  
 _estoy de paseo._  
 _Eres tóxica,_  
 _yo me estoy desplomando._  
 _Es como probar_  
 _veneno del paraíso._  
 _Soy adicto a ti_  
 _¿No sabes que eres tóxica?_

-Sasuke~~~- El grito por el orgasmo se oyó por toda la cabaña, arqueo la espalda corriéndose fuertemente.

\- Hinata~- No aguantaba más era demasiado, le apretó más los muslos y grito su nombre mientras la llenaba con su semen. Le dio un ultimo beso todavía pegados y sensible.

 _Intoxícame ahora._  
 _Con tu amor, ahora._  
 _Creo que estoy listo ahora._  
 _Creo que estoy listo ahora._  
 _Intoxícame ahora._  
 _Con tu amor ahora._  
 _Creo que estoy listo ahora._

Terminaron de bañarse juntos y se secaron. Las heridas de Hinata se habían curado complemente. Sasuke es la lanzo a la cama, listo para probar su sabor una vez que esa noche. Terminaron abrazados sobre la cama, Hinata se había dormido exhausta usando el pecho de Sasuke como almohada, el la apretaba contra el sintiendo su calidez, mientras jugaba con su pelo.

Se maldijo como nunca.

 _Se había enamorado de su secuestradora._


	7. Chapter 7

3 semanas y 2 dias de cautiverio

 _El ladrón de esencias_

Hinata se acomodo, estaba muy comoda, escucho un gemido que provenia de su almohada, se movio otra vez.

\- No te muevas asi, si no es para repetir Hyuga.- advirtio el adormilado Uchiha

Hinata abrio los ojos de golpe. Trato de salir de su abrazo, poqque se habia soprendido demasiado. El gruño y la apreto mas bajo en el.

\- Te dije que no te movieras si no fuera para repetir, deveria tomar eso como una señal.?- La giro poniendola arriba de el, Hinata se sonrojo, el estaba sonriendo inocentemente. Estaba muy hermoso debia admitir.

\- Hnn, por tu sonrojo diria que si - la atrajo hacia un beso, agarrandola con una mano en la cabeza. La cola de Hinata se movio de un lado a otro mientras lo besaba. El llevo la otra mano pellizcando levemente su pezón. Hinata gemio en su boca, la erreción matinal de Sasuke se frotava contra ella, bajo sus manos poiendolas en su culo para frotarla mas fuerte, los dos ahogaban sus gemidos entre los besos.

Con rapidos movimientos Sasuke se sento en la borda de la cama, y subio a Hinata encima de espaldas a el. De una sola vez entro en ella

\- Aah~- Hinata grito de placer sobrepasando el gemido que solto Sasuke, se arqueo la espalda mientras es el moreno la recorria con sus hábiles manos y mordia su lobulo haciendo un recorrido hasta su cuello.

Empezo a estocarla profundamente apretando su pezón con la mano, y frotando su clitoris en círculos con la otra mano, Hinata estaba en extasis.

No sabia donde enfocar sus sentidos, el placer venia de todas las partes de su cuerpo, los movimientos en su clitoris provocavan que ella se mojara más y más haciendo que el pene de Sasuke se deslizara facilmente adentro y afuera de su coño que se apretaba aun más a cada movimiento, sus pechos recibiendo esas caricias la excitavan tremedamente, y las mordidas y chupetones que le dejaba en el cuello la estremecian, sin contar el poder que le recorrian las venas, nunca habia sido ta fuertes, empezo a menear sobre el mientras entraba y salia. Sasuke la mordio mas fuerte abafado su gemido, haciendo que ella gemiera mas alto en su lugar. Dejo de morder y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

\- Ooh m-me matas cuando haces eso Hinata - jamás se casanria de decir su nombre, sabia tan bien en sus labios, al igual quue su piel, froto mas sus clitoris y apreto su pecho aumentando el ritmo de las envestidas, le encantaba sentirla y saber que era el que le provocava esos estremecimientos y esos gemidos que deberian ser considerados un crimen contra los hombres, un crimen que le encantaba cometer. No la cambiaria por nada cuando ella meneava asi sobre el. - No te detengas Hime, muevete asi otra vez - le susurro al oido viendola estremecer aun más, volvio a morder el lobulo de ella, Hinata se movia e circulos sobre el.

Estaban llegando al limite, Sasuke le sostuvo la cintura y hizo que se estirara al maximo haciendo que la estimulación llegara también a la base de su pene. mandando descargas eletricas hasta la punta de sus pies.

\- Oh ~~ - no trataba de ocultar sus propios gemidos, mientras la hiciera suya, y solamente suya, nada mas importava.

\- A S-Sasukee se si-ente tan bien ~ - ella rornroeava, cuando el volvio a concentrarse en su clitoris y estocar profundamete en su interior.

Su nombre nunca sonaba tambien como cuando ella lo decia. Sus cuerpos sudavan, los dos estallarian en cualquier momento, la saco de encima y la tiro sobre la cama, poiendose sobre ella, mateniendo el contacto visual, queria ver esa hermosa visión de cuando ella se venia, se posiciono para pentrarla pero no lo hizo. Hinata fruncio el ceño, queria venirse de una vez estaba tan cerca, porque se habia detenido ? Sasuke se apoyo la manos en la cama, la engaño algunas veces fingiendo que la penetraria , pero no pasaba de rozar en su entrada, sonrio de lado al ver que ella lo queria ansiosa, estaba impaciente.

\- Quieres que te haga venir Hinata ? - ronroneo el Uchiha provocativo, fingio una penetración otra vez, ella se ruborizava bajo el. Si, lo queria urgentemente. - Dilo entonces, quiero oir de tus labios.-

Dios el queria matarla, ella estaba segura de eso.

\- Sasuke hazme venir de una maldita vez - dijo ella impaciente hacia su prisionero provocador.

Dios era tan excitante cuando se ponia enojada, se mordio el labio. Y la estoco duro de una sola vez.

\- Ah~~~~ - ella se arqueo la espalda sus pechos se levantaron mas. el aprovecho para acercarse a ellos.

\- Como ordenes Hime - le dio una rapida mordida en el duro pezón, sin cortar el contacto con sus ojos. Dio envestidas certeras, y la beso apasionadamente moviendo a lengua al ritmo de sus duras estocadas.

No aguantaron mas. Explotaron juntos gritando a los cielos uno el nombre del otro. Sasuke no aparto siquiera un segundo la vista de la hermosa expresión de Hinata cuando se venia, por algo que el causo, se sentia orgulloso de saber que el era la que sacaba esas expresiones. El aroma a sexo y canela abarrotaban en lugar.

Hinata sintio que algo habia de diferente en el sabor de Sasuke. Era diferente el sabor pero era aun mas delicioso que antes, y cuanto mas delicioso mas poder adquiria. Mal sabia ella que era, por que, el le habia hecho el amor.

* * *

Sasuke se recosto sobre sus enormes pechos recuperando el aliento, siempre lo hacia cuando tenia la oportunidad, y ella siempre se sonrojava o importava cuantas veces lo hiciera o que ta acostumbrada estuviera.

Trato de levantarse suavemente, pero el la retuvo abrazandola. Hinata se confundio.

\- Ya amanecio Sasuke-kun

\- Hn - el sabia que habia amanecido y amava despertar con ella asi, estaba muy comodo como para querer salir de ahi. - No tengo nada que hacer, me trayiste para alimentarte, para ninguna otra funcion, por mi podria quedarme en la cama el dia entero. - Se acomodo un poco mas en sus pechos.

Hinata rio, parecia un niño que no queria levantarse temprano el fin de semana. El adoraba oirla reir. Paro su risa gradativamente y se puso seria.

\- Hoy se tendras algo que hacer.

Sasuke levanto la vista hacia ella interrogante, esperando saber que era.

\- Tengo que enseñarte algo.

Iba a preguntar de que se tratava pero una explosión sonó fuermente fuera de la cabaña. Se levantaron sobresaltados, las explosiones seguian.

Se vistieron rapidamente.

\- Si no fuera por el escudo protector, este lugar ya estaria ello trizas. - Hinata se puso en su forma succubu completamente - No pense que me encontrarian tan rapido

\- Quienes ? - Sasuke estaba alarmado, los estaban atacando.

La ventana exploto, Hinata se tiro sobre Sasuke en el suelo protegiendolos con sus alas.

Sasuke abrio los ojos desmensuradamente. Risas macabras sonaron a los lejos.

Hinata se levanto junto a Sasuke y salieron corriendo hacia afuera, la casa no seria segura si se derrumbaba sobre ellos.

\- Finalmente sales de tu cueva . - La voz de una mujer sono, miraron arriba. Una mujer de largo cabello azul y ojos naranjas con una figura proporcinal, que era notada por sus diminutas ropas, volaba junto a un rubio de ojos azules.

\- Konan - Hinata siseo. - Que quieres ?

\- Ordenes del rey princesa - dijo sarcastica - vengo a erradicar la mala raíz de nuestra raza.

Su padre la queria muerta. Hinata se paralizo, Konan bajo junto a su sirviente llegando lentamente al suelo

\- Vamos a hacer arte de este lugar. Katsu - . Deidara apunto su mano donde una boca creaba un orbe de energia de color blanca. Hinata uso sus alas como escudo protegiendo a Sasuke junto a ella, la explosión hizo apenas un leve cosquilleo en sus alas, pero una gran devastación a su alrededor. Lo alzo rapidamente del suelo, y voló adentrandose en el bosque .

\- No huyan, solo queremos cumplir la misión- dijo sonriendo sadicamente la peliazul.- Vamos Deidara - los dos abrieron sus alas para seguirlos.

Hinata se detuvo entres los árboles, poniendo a Sasuke en el suelo, se escondieron, jadeando por la adrenalina, trás un árbol enorme.

\- No pensé que encontrarian mi escondite tan rápido- dijo recuperando el aliento la ojiperla.

\- Quienes son ? - pregunto Sasuke recuperandose del shock inicial .

\- Succubus de sangre secundaria. Necesito que tengas esto Sasuke-kun - de la mano de Hinata se materializo una espada, Sasuke la miro soprendido- sé que tuviste clases de esgrima, esta espada no es comun.- Sasuke la miro interesado a la espada cuando Hinata se la entrego - roba la esencia de un succubu, no funciona conmigo por que no tengo cuernos. Los succubus nos alimentamos de la esencia de las fermonas de un humano, estas se acumulan en nuestros cuernos, si le quitas la esencia mueren- Sasuke jadeo, y luego entrecerro los ojos.

\- pero tu no tienes...

\- Cuernos, lo sé. Esa espada no funciona conmigo, los de la clase primaria son enseñados a reservaren la esencia en otras partes, en caso de emergencia, alo que los de clase secundaria tienen prohibido aprender. Cuando te acerques a un succubu o a un sirviente la espada brillará.

\- Te en-con-tré- - Hinata no tuvo tiempo de esquivar la fuerte patada de Konan que la lanzó metros en el suelo.

-HINATA - Sasuke corrio hacia la ojiperla pero algo lo detuvo a medio camino, gruesas telarañaras lo sostenian como cadenas, por todo su cuerpo, proveniendo de la mano de Konan, Deidara se paro sobre la rama de un árbol mirandolos desde arriba.

\- hmm~~ que lindo es este humano, no es siempre que encontramos a uno con tan fuerte esencia, huele delicioso.- Hinata se levantaba del suelo, fruncio el ceño hacia Konan - quizás podamos compartir princesa su sabor deve ser magnifico.

\- Alejaté de el Konan, no te atrevas a tocarlo - Sasuke jamás vio a Hinata tan enojada como ahora, en el fondo se sintio algo contento por saber que era por el. Konan se acerco al Uchiha y lo abrazo, Sasuke hizo una cara de repulsión, trato de moverse pero las telarañas lo tenian paralizados .

\- No seas egoista princesa, seguramente le encantará estar con dos succubus de nuestra categoria, es una pena que tengas que morir, pero asi lo tendré todo para mi~~ - Hinata estaba claramente enfurecida, sus garras estaban crecidas y su cola se movia lentamente, como preparandose para atacar a una presa.

\- No permitiré que lo sias tocando, el es mio Konan - dijo Hinata sin pensar, ella jamás entendio porque succubus peleaban por un alimento, cuando claramente habian muchos alimentos por el mundo, pero por alguna razón ver a Sasuke siendo tocado por la otra, la enfurecia tremendmente. Sasuke abrio los ojos como platos a la declaración de su secuestradora. Internamente se sentia un hombre realizado, aunque supiera que en realidad solo decia que el era su alimento, pero soñar no esta mal verdad?

\- Tuyo ? Por lo que veo no tiene un sello en el cuello - Konan acerco su boca al cuello del Uchiha, Hinata abrio los ojos alarmada, sabia que las intenciones de la otra eran de marcarlo, Hinata exploto.

En menos de un segundo llego al lado de Konan mandadola a volar con un puñetazo.

\- Te adverti, que no permitiria que lo tocaras - rugio la ojiluna, Sasuke jamás imagino verla en ese estado, hasta el sintio un poco de miedo, de esa loba disfrazada de corderita, pero ella celosa realmente era sexy.

Hinata pulverizo con energia en las manos a las telarañas que rodeaban a Sasuke, el se sintio agradecido. Konan la miraba con furia.

\- Una vez que te mate, yo decidire que hacer con el. Deidara traenme a ese humano - Deidara salto en dirección al Uchiha, pero Hinata materializo su tridente, y con el clavo al rubio por la ropa, en el suelo.

\- Tch... - Konan chasqueo, saco su proprio tridente y se direcciono hacia ella. Abrio los ojos como platos cuando fue detenida por el humano con apenas una espada con un peculiar brillo azul. Sintio como su energia empezaba a ser absorvida, salto hacia atrás rapidamente.

\- Pero que demonios ? Esa no es una espada humana comun - dijo entrecerrando los ojos - que rayos es eso ?- Hinata desclavo al rubio del suelo, materiaizó su latigo y lanzó Deidara hacia arriba, dandole latigazos freneticos por todo su cuerpo. El grito de dolor , el latigo ardia y cortaba por donde pasaba, abrio sus alas y subio tratando de huir de sus ataques, voló hasta cerca de su maestra. Hinata no perdio tiempo y salto hacia los dos dispuesta a terminar con todo de una vez. Konan se posiciono e invoco a tres arañas que tenian el tamaño de un perro. Hinata entrecerro los ojos.

\- El pacto con las arañas es prohibido en el reino.

\- Tu padre lo acepto a cambio de matarte - dijo sonriendo perversa. Hinata hizo una expressión dolida, abrio sus alas aun más y voló hacia arriba.

\- Deidara traeme a aquel humano, sin explotarlo, lo quiero entero - ordeno konan para despues subir trás Hinata.

\- HUM - Deidara saco dos cuchillas y corrio hacia el azabache, que sopresivamente se defendio elegantemente con su espada, entrecerro los ojos al sentir su energia siendo absorvida, detuvo el contacto, y trato de atacarlo otra vez.

* * *

En el cielo Hinata desmaterializo su latigo y acerto una patada en el estomago de Konan, un puñetazo en su mejilla, sus tridentes chocaron repetidas veces cuando trato de acertala. Los golpes siguieron uno tras otro, se separaron unos metros, Hinata creo un orbe de energia de color lilás y lo lanzó hacia Konan, que desvío rapidamente, pero no vio que el orbe tenia un efecto boomerang, el orbe volvio acertandola en la espalda, solto un grito de dolor y envio energia de color rojo hacia la ojiperla, dando en lleno en sus piernas. La encadeno con telarañas y velozmente la atrapo, la agarro de la espalda y se lanzó, sosteniendola fuertemente, hacia abajo en dirección al suelo.

Sasuke evitava la mayor parte de los golpes del sirviente, Deidara se estaba agotando, el Uchiha podria no tener grandes poderes, pero con esa espada no lo necesitaba, además el tenia un porte atlético y resistente, que lo ayudaba a mantenerse en la pelea. Las arañas mutantes lo rodearon. El jadeo, y paso a cortarlas una a una, la sangre violeta salpicaba su cuerpo.

Konan se dirigia al suelo sosteniendo el cuerpo de Hinata, la solto a unos metros antes de estrellarse equilibrandose con sus alas. Hinata en cambio cayo en lleno contra el suelo

\- AAgh- sitntio el impacto por todo su cuerpo, y como dos de sus costillas se rompieron, pulverizo las telarañas de su cuerpo, Konan llego poniendo un pie en su abdomen y obligadonla a permanecer en el suelo, Hinata hizo uuna mueca de dolor, Konan alzo su tridente lista para clavarlo en el pecho de ella.

Mas sangre de araña salpico el rostro del Uchiha, Deidara aprovecho sus distracción y lo pateo en la espalda enviandolo contra un árbol.

\- Ughh - el Uchiha sostuvo fuertemente su espada en su mano mientras se estrellava contra el árbol para luego caer al suelo . Deidara se acerco lentamente.

\- Hubiera adorado transformarte en una obra de arte con mis explosiones, pero mi maestra te quiere como alimento. - Levanto a Sasuke del suelo.

Sangre corrio por la espada.

Sasuke le habia clavado en el estomago, sus energias eran absorvidas. Cayo de rodillas mirando aterrado al Uchiha que lo miraba totalmente inexpresivo. Segundos después Sasuke le desclavó la espada y el cuerpo del rubio cayo al suelo casi completamente vaciado de esencia, un poco más y habria muerto.

Corto rapidamente la cabeza de la ultima araña viva. Busco a Hinata con la mirada y se congeló con lo que vio.

Konan direccióno su tridente hacia el pecho de Hinata pero se detuvo a centrimetos de ella. Salio de arriba de ella y se cayo de rodillas sin comprender que pasaba. Hinata la estaba controlando. Hinata se levanto del suelo despacito, sus costillas empezaron a sanarse lentamente, al igual quel resto de sus heridas. Konan la miraba incrédula.

-P-pero como? Solo el rey tiene poder suficiente para controlar a otro succubu.

\- Dile al rey, que yo jamás retrocedo a mi palabra, no importa cuantos envie tras mio, pronto yo cambiaré ese sistema corrupto.- Eso fue lo ultimo que konan oyo, para luego ser nocauteada.

Sasuke llego corriendo a su lado estubo aterrado por lo que parecio una eternidad, por poco y la perdia.

Hinata abrio un portal hacia el inframundo y arrojo a los dos inconcientes adentro. Seguramente acabarian en el cuarto de Hanabi, su hermana iba a saber que hacer. Sasuke miraba a todos lados, si quisiera podria escapar, pero hinata mostro aun tener fuerzas para controlar un cuerpo, sip, era una buena excusa. Dios el estaba ciegamente enamorado.

* * *

Junto a Sasuke se dirigio hacia la cabaña, que ahora solo era la mitad de lo que fue. La habitación donde Sasuke era cautivo estaba destruida completamente.

\- Te quedaras en mi habitación, conmigo hasta que cambiemos de localización, es probable que otros venan a por mi. - Entraron en la habitación que Sasuke nunca pudo entrar porque siempre estaba protegida con un sello. El miro a todos los lados, mientras Hinata se sentaba en un sillón para descansar de toda esa batalla. El aroma a canela y jazmines llego al Uchiah. El cuarto era enorme pero con una decoración simples, las paredes eran de un color lilás, y los muebles variaban entre bllancos y algunos al estilo rustico, habia una cama de matrimonio, y varias fotos de Hinata cuando era pequeña esparcidas por la alcoba, Sasuke imadiatamente recordo a la foto que uardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón,por suerte estaba usando el mismo pantalón, entonces la foto estaba a salvo, al fondo habia una puerta que seguramente era el baño. Sasuke se acerco y levanto a Hinata al estilo princesa, que rapidamente lo rodeo con las manos en el cuello y lo miro sorprendida.

\- Que haces Sasuke-kun ?

\- Necesitamos sacarnos este olor a sangre y tierra, y tu necesitas recuperarte de tus heridas.- dijo poniendola bajo la ducha, y robandole un pequeño beso. Se bañaron juntos entre alguno que otro beso, hasta quitarse todo los rastros de mugre y sangre sobre su cuerpo, solo quedando ahora el aroma natural de canela y jazmin de Hinata, y ese perfume natural amaderado de la piel de Sasuke. La cargo al estilo princesa otra vez, depositandola sobre la cama, y acostandose sobre ella. Entonces el recordo algo.

\- No sabia que los succubus fueran tan posesivos son su alimento, entonces quiere decir que soy tuyo eh ? - dijo conteniendose para no sonreir, Hinata se ruborizo al recordar la palabras que dijo en medio de la batalla. - No sabias que eras tan celosa .

\- Y-y-yo n-no estabba celosa - dijo volteando su cara hacia otro lado. Sasuke adorava cuando se ponia nerviosa, era tan tierna.

\- no necesitas preocuparte, solo soy tu prisionero, con una secuestrandome ya es sufciente - Hinata solto una risita por la declaración no tomando en cuenta que el doble sentido en la frase solo soy tu prisionero.

\- Tienes razón - ella dejo de reir , y su lado succubu hablo mas alto en ese momento. lo giro sobre la cama, soprendiendo a Sasuke. Hinata se sento sobre el, pero no se sento en sus caderas, sino cerca de su rostro Sasuke la miro con deseo.

\- Eres mi prisionero, no te traje para alimentar a otras succubus. - dijo sonriendo sensualmente, se sento sobre la boca de Sasuke, apoyando las rodillas al lado de su cabeza, mientras el la sujetava . Sasuke se sentia totalmente sumiso hacia ella, y solo Dios sabia lo bien que se sentia eso, estaba totalmente excitado, paso la lengua saboreando cada parte de su vagina, hasta llegar a su clitorís

\- Ohh Sasuke~~~- Hinata echo su cabeza hacia atrás cuando el empezo a chuparle con ganas, como si fuera el manjar mas sabroso, Sasuke disfrutaba de cada gemido que extraia de la succubu, apreto con mas fuerza su lengua contra su clitorís, el se estaba poniendo extremadamente duro a cada segundo que pasaba bajo ella, la penetro con la lengua, Hinata se arqueo extasiada mientras el se movia dentro y fuera de ella con esa peligrosa lengua. El envestia vorazmente en ella probando cada rincón de su coño, que no estaba mas mojado, sino inundado. Volvio a concentrarse en su clitorís, ella lo sujeto fuertemente del pelo haciendo que el pareciera aun mas sumiso, haciendo que se quedará aun mas excitado, la alzo un poco más, y mientras chupaba su hinchado clitoris llevo dos dedos a su vagina la penetrandola de envestida.

\- Ah~~ ~Mhn~~ - Hinata se sentia en el paraíso, jamás imagino sentir tamaño placer, Sasuke la estaba volviendo loca, la estocaba fuertemente con los dedos sin dejar de proporcionarle placer en su más sensible punto. hinata empezó a apretarse contra los dedos de Sasuke, que lo tomo como una señal para estocar aun mas duro. Las mordisqueo ligeramente y dio una ultima arremetida en su interior, con eso esa se corrio en su boca. El tomo todo como un gatito saboreando su leche

\- Sasuke~~~- Hinata grito a los cielos su nombre, mientras se estremecia en cima de el corriendose fuertemente en su boca. Sasuke la giro sobre la cama, reposando la cabeza de ella sobre las almohadas, su miembro necesitaba urgentemente un alivio.

\- Me e portado bien, creo que es mi turno de recibir placer verdad- dijo sonriendo arrogantemente, una sonrisa que habria mojado las bragas de cientos de adolecentes, Sasuke puso sus rodillas sobre los hombros de ella y introducio su pene lentamente en su boca, Hinata lo miraba con los ojos ofuscados por el deseo, mientras el apoyo una mano en la pared, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentirse dentro de esa caliente boca.

\- Ooh Hinata~~- empezó a moverse dictando el ritmo, ella lo chupaba como el helado mas delicioso del mundo, se antes el se sentia el sumiso,ahora lo papeles se invertieron, y los dos se sentian increibles con eso, empezo a aumentar un poco la velocidad, el placer estaba venciendo su raciocinio, llegaba a delirar dentro e esa boca, Hinata pusouna de sus manos en su trasero y otra en sus testículos suavemente. Sasuke la penetraba y ella tomaba todo lo que podia de el, con su boca, enloqueciendolo. Sasuke jadeava y gemia maldiciones apretando su mano más aun contra la pared y llevando una mano al pelo de ella.

\- Oh maldición Hinata, v-vas bien, ah~~ increible - el eo de Hinata jamás estubo más inflado, sentia que el pene de el se hinchaba aun más, estaba apunto de venirse, empezó a chuparlo más fuerte. - Ooh~~ Joder - apreto un poco mas las manos, y cerro completamento los ojos.

\- Ohh Hinataa~~ - se corrio dentro de su boca y saco su pene chorreandole son su semén hasta los senos. Verla desnuda y chorreada con su esperma era una de las visiones mas eróticas que Sasuke vio en su vida. Se cayó a su lado en la cama.

\- Creo que necesitamos otro baño- dijo Hinata, el Uchiha estuvo de acuerdo y imagino que otras cosas harian mientras se duchavan.


	8. Chapter 8

_Fin del cautiverio_

 **Casa de los Uchiha.**

\- Mikoto te aseguro que lo encontraremos - Ella lloraba frente a la foto su hijo, siendo abrazada por su marido.  
Estaban desesperados, desolados y al borde de la depresión.

Su hijo había sido secuestrado a 1 mes y ellos no recibieron ningún pedido de dinero por parte del secuestrador. Guardaban consigo las esperanzas de que el aún estuviera con vida.

Itachi se sentía perdido.

Pasaba el día como un muñeco sin alma.

Haciendo todo en lo automático.

Cuando tocaba el teléfono siempre corría ansioso esperando que fuera la policía que le daba noticias sobre el paradero de su hermano, o al menos que fuera el secuestrador pidiendo una cuantiá de dinero. Él pagaría todo el dinero del mundo si eso quisiera, solo quería a su hermano con vida.

El timbre toco.

Itachi salio de su habitación y vio a su madre en la sala llorando en el suelo, no estaba en condiciones de atender la puerta. Él decidió ir en su lugar.

Cuando abrió la puerta se quedo estático.

-Sasuke...

* * *

Sasuke se sentía perdido. No recordaba nada, pero sentía que olvidaba algo muy importante. Y sentía abstinencia pero no sabia de encontraba frente a su casa sin saber como llego ahí, se sentía aturdido. Lo unico que recordaba era que estaba yendo a casa por la noche. Y por lo que veía era tarde. Estaba confundido trato de abrir la puerta de su casa, pero estaba cerrada con llave, busco sus llaves pero no la tenia.

Bufo, tocó el timbre. Por alguna razón algo se sentía raro en el aura de su casa.

Su hermano lo atendía, y Sasuke se confundió. Itachi lo abrazo como verificar que el era real, parecía tener profundas ojeras y estar totalmente acabado. Que rayos pasaba ahí?

\- Nii-san que sucede ? - Su hermano dejo de abrazarlo y empezó a tocarlo en la cara, en los hombros en el pelo, parecía verificar si estaba entero, lo miro extrañado.

\- Donde estabas Sasuke, estás bien, te hicieron algo? - Sasuke no entendía.

\- De que hablas? - Itachi lo miro extrañado

\- Sasuke estuvimos un mes sin tener noticias de ti. -

El Uchiha menor se paralizó.

~De que estaba hablando su hermano?~

Cada momento se hacía más extraño, su madre no paraba de llorar y abrazarlo. Nunca había visto a su padre mostrarse tan afectado. Parecía no creer en lo que veía, como si estuviera apenas soñando.

De acuerdo con ellos él había sido secuestrado. Sasuke no lo creyó.

Todos llegaron a la misma conclusión. Sasuke tenia amnesia

Su padre le mostró varias pruebas. Pero la ultima lo dejo boquiabierto.

Se trataba de una carta anónima

 _Familia Uchiha._

 _Secuestre a Sasuke Uchiha. Lo siento en verdad era necesario, no pediré que no se preocupen,seguramente lo harán de cualqier forma, pero les prometo que lo regresare sano y salvo._  
 _att: xxx._

Sasuke habría reído y creído que era una broma de mal gusto si no le hubieran mostrado tantas pruebas.

Que clase de secuestrador se disculpaba?

Para que el era necesario?

Porque lo secuestro y luego lo regreso sin pedir dinero?

y más importante, porque el no recordaba nada?

* * *

Sus padres no salían de cerca de él, decidieron que por ahora no iría a la escuela, él estuvo mucho tiempo fuera para que lo primero que hicieran fuera mandarlo a la escuela. Querían estar seguros de que él estaba bien.

Físicamente él estaba, pero por alguna razón sentía que algo importante se le escapaba, se sentía vacío.

En la primera noche durmieron todos juntos en la sala. Hasta su padre generalmente frío se mostró cariñoso. Algo raro de verse, pero Sasuke aprovecharía era raro tener ese tipo de atención de parte de todos al mismo tiempo.

Se alegraba de estar en casa. Pero algo le faltaba.

La primera semana pasó. Naruto y Sakura vinieron a visitarlo. Los dos lo abrazaban llorando.

\- Temeeee, no vuelvas a desaparecer así. No te atrevas a ser secuestrado otra vez, buscamos por toda Konoha por ti. Estoy contento que estés bien dattebayo!- Naruto lloraba de forma algo cómica en su hombro derecho, una mezcla de felicidad y preocupación.

\- Sasuke-kun nos tenías preocupados, Dios estoy tan feliz que estés bien - Sakura lloraba de alivio y felicidad, su amado estaba bien, lo apretó más fuerte junto a Naruto.

Sasuke se sintió algo sofocado en ese abrazo pero no los aparto, en el fondo se sentía feliz por tener amigos que no perdían la esperanza de que él volviera vivo, y que se preocuparan tanto que buscarían por todo el país si fuera necesario.

Pero aún entre tanta felicidad, tenia la sensación de que algo malo sucedía.

El no estaba equivocado, en otro lugar alguien se estaba preparando para una batalla.

* * *

3 semanas pasaron.

Él empezó a ir a la escuela otra vez. Los estudiantes se habían sorprendido y decidieron hacer una fiesta de bienvenida al la semana siguiente, harían un gran fiesta. Sasuke no quería ir realmente pero el dobe lo convenció, hasta sus padres supieron de la fiesta y le dijeron que fuera.

Esas 3 semanas habían pasado volando para el Uchiha, cuando había vuelto la escuela, busco con la mirada a alguien, pero no estaba seguro de quien era que él buscaba.  
Pero alguien también estaba desaparecido. Hinata Hyuga su compañera de clases. Sasuke pregunto a Naruto si ella también había sido secuestrada pero Naruto le dijo que estuviera tranquilo, de acuerdo a los Hyugas ella había viajado en un viaje de negocios junto a su padre, ella era la heredera después de todo. Por alguna razón Sasuke no creyó que fuera verdad.

Ahora Sasuke estaba terminando de bañarse. Salio en toalla y se paro frete al gran espejo, cada vez que lo veía en el espejo visiones de su cuerpo lleno de marcas de mordidas y moretones aparecían en su mente.  
Sintió una pequeña puntada en el cuello, llevo la mano ahí, sobándose el local que parecía pulsar fuertemente. Se miro en el espejo no parecía tener nada.

 _"-Hazlo - dijo decidido_  
 _\- No puedo hacerlo Sasuke-kun, si yo muero tu lo harás también - su voz sonaba totalmente vacilante._  
 _\- Eso no es ninguna novedad. Si mueres aún sin la marca yo lo haría también. Aún sin la marca soy tuyo."_

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

~Que rayos fue eso ? ~

El jamás diría algo como eso a alguien, aunque lo hiciera no se ocurría a nadie a quien decirle eso.

El no era propriedad de nadie.

* * *

 _ **El echo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella metió su miembro completamente en su boca. Estaba con las manos atadas e la cabecera de la cama y los pies atados de forma separada.**_

 _ **Ella lo chupo lentamente mientras le pasaba las manos por los testículos, ponía su pene completamente en su boca, empezó a moverse arriba y abajo aumentando el ritmo y chupándolo más fuerte.**_

 _ **\- Oh~ me vuelves loco cuando lo haces así - él gemía entre las palabras. Gustoso recibía todo el placer que ella le daba.**_  
 _ **Ella seguía chupándolo cada ve más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, pero se detuvo chupándole solamente la cabeza del pene una ultima vez y e deposito un suave beso e su polla.**_

 _ **Él soltó un gemido suave y se sintió frustrado por que ella paro de darle placer.**_

 _ **Ella se levanto y se posiciono sobre el, sin hacer contacto con sus sexos. Sasuke no podía ver su rostro, ella llevaba una mascara de conejo que solo dejaba su boca al descubierto.**_

 _ **Tenia alas negras y un cuerpo de diosa.g**_  
 _ **Ella agarro su miembro con la mano y lo posiciono en su entrada, suspiraron cuando sus sexos se rozaron.**_  
 _ **Sasuke la miro con deseo y expectación.**_

 _ **De una sola estocada ella se...**_

Sasuke se despertó agitado del sueño más realista que tuvo e su vida.

Sudaba bajo las sabanas y su pene dolía por la dura erección dentro de sus pantalones. Se pasó la mano por la frente sudada algo aturdido.

~Que demonios había sido eso ? ~~

Seguramente eran las hormonas. Se levanto para darse una ducha helada.

Dios seguramente eran hormonas atacando fuertemente, jamás había imaginado que él tendría un fetiche por ángeles que lo ataban como un prisionero a la cama.

Su cuello volvió a pulsar, se puso la mano en el local donde sintió una puntada.

 _"- Volverás a casa Sasuke-kun - el no entendió, solo frunció el ceño._

 _\- Que quieres decir ?_

 _\- Te dejaré libre, ya no serás un cautivo.-"_

Sasuke se sintió aturdido, por alguna razón sintió que no era lo que él quería.

Seguramente estaría loco para no querer aceptar la libertad que su secuestrador le ofrecía. Pero estaba seguro, él estaba olvidando algo importante.

Y quería recordar que fue lo que paso mientras estuvo en cautiverio

* * *

\- Donde dices que estarán? - pregunto sin mirar a la rubia, estaba anotando puntos ciegos en el mapa del castillo.

\- Habrá una fiesta organizada por los chicos de tu escuela, de acuerdo con mis fuentes ellos estarán en esa fiesta. Seguramente en busca de comida fresca.

\- Estás segura de eso? - la rubia asintió. La ojiperla paro de anotar puntos en el mapa y empezo a pensar - Puedes decir que volviste para ver a Neji y aprovechaste para pasar por la fiesta.

Pensó por un momento, Si, eso seria una buena idea.

\- Gracias Ino-chan - La rubia la miro aprensiva.

\- Hinata-sama tienes que comer - Hinata negó.

\- Tengo suficientes reservas para un mes -

\- Pero si estas en abstinencia, Hinata-sama tú te has ena.. -

\- Ino estoy bien. Enfoquémonos en lo que corresponde - Hinata volteo de espaldas a la rubia encerrando el asunto.

Ino suspiro y salio de la habitación, miro a la puerta cerrada tras ella

~ Hinata-sama... Será para su proprio bien ~ pensó resignada.

Ino no le había dicho que esa fiesta era organizada para Sasuke, y que Sasuke estaría ahí

* * *

Sasuke otra vez sintío esa puntada en el cuello. No dolía en absoluto, pero era molesto.

Bufo irritado. Seguramente tendría que ver a un doctor, solo para estar prevenido.

Agarro la mochila que llevaba cuando regresó. Quizás tendría algo que le hiciera recordar le hiciera recordar que sucedió mientras fue secuestrado. Todas las noches soñaba con una chica con una mascara de conejo y alas negras.

Eso jamás había pasado antes de ser secuestrado, imaginaba que sus sueños también tenían algo que ver. Cuando llego a casa aquel día tenia su celular, libros, ropas y nada más en su mochila. Agarro el libro que aún estaba adentro. Se sintió extrañado porque su secuestrador le llevo libros y le dejo su celular. Había muchas cosas que no cuadraban. Observo detenidamente ese libro buscando una pista. Y la encontró, dentro del libro había una foto.

Una foto de una pequeña Hyuga sonrojada y cubierta apenas por una toalla.

Tenia pequeñas alas negras, una cola y cuernos.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

 _"- Que quieres ? - Ella pensó en como responderle, se sonrojo, no podía decirlo en voz alta._  
 _\- B-bueno necesito poder, y tú serás el que me lo de - El frunció el ceño girando su rostro para donde provenía la voz_  
 _\- De que demonios hablas ? - escucho un movimiento de aleteo, sintiendo una brisa leve por unos segundos, el pelo de sus brazos se erizaron._  
 _\- Soy un succubus -"_

 _"- Que sucede la extrañas ? Es mejor que no lo hagas, solo te tiene aquí para su objetivo- el fruncio el ceño irritado -Yo la he alimentado desde que tuvimos edad suficiente. Ni creas que te secuestro porque le gustas, o que le guste hacer esto pero es necesario -"_

 _"Se derrumbaron sobre el colchón tratando de recomponerse mientras jadeaban. Sus ojos se encontraron. Que había sido eso ?_  
 _Cerraron sus ojos exhaustos por las intensas sensaciones que sintieron."_

 _"- Que haces ? - dijo con el ceño fruncido agarrando su mano_

 _\- Que son?- pregunto curioso. Ella seguía con el ceño fruncido. Los relajo poniendo una expresión melancólica._

 _\- Eran mis cuernos -"_

 _"No se cansaba de probar de ella, de oír sus gemidos y suspiros, de su aroma. Había visto muchas facetas de ella en estas casi 4 semanas que paso en "cautiverio"._

 _Su cara indiferente._

 _Su cara enojada._

 _Su cara sonrojada._

 _Su cara traviesa._

 _Y principalmente su cara con esa amable y suave sonrisa._

 _Todas eran hermosas."_

 ** _"Se maldijo como nunca._**

 ** _Se había enamorado."_**

Sasuke estaba paralizado dejo el libro caer.

\- Hinata ...

Semanas antes~~~~

 _Había pasado un tiempo del ataque de Konan y Deidara. Y desde ese tiempo Hinata estaba aún más fuerte, la energía que Sasuke le daba solo aumentaba cada día. Entonces se dio cuenta, ya había alcanzado el limite de reserva de esencia, era hora de cumplir su objetivo._

 _En otras palabras alimentarse de Sasuke no era más necesario._

 _O al menos ella creía eso._

 _\- Hinata encontré otro lugar para que os ocultemos - Ino entro a la cocina, en su mano tenia papeles que declaraban una compra de casa. Hinata le sonrió agradecida._

 _\- Buen trabajo Ino-chan mañana mismo nos iremos. - Hinata pensó un poco. Si, aprovecharía esta noche para dejar a Sasuke libre._

 _Seguramente el se pondrá feliz de poder volver a casa. Pero en el fondo Hinata sentía que no quería dejarlo libre, no sabía exactamente el porque._

 _Tenia que hacerlo el era un ser humano que merecía su libertad._

 _A la noche mientras Hinata cortaba tomates para preparar la comida (pensaba en darle la buena noticia de que por fin seria libre con una rica comida) Sasuke se le acerco por tras. Le puso una mano en la cintura y otra la puso bajo su camisa pasando la mano suavemente sobre su piel, le beso el cuello subiendo su mano hasta su pecho, Hinata se estremecía bajo su toque, estaba algo ruborizada en las mejillas._

 _\- Espera Sasuke-kun tengo algo que.. Mhn~~~~ le apretó el pecho y le mordió el cuello. - Mhn ~~ - empezó a jugar con su pezón y morderla hasta dejarle marcas. La mano que tenia e su cintura la llevo a su entrepierna, estimulando sobre las bragas a su clítoris, Hinata empezaba a mojarse totalmente excitada. Sasuke la apretó más contra la mesada, su pene se ponía cada ve más duro contra su culo, los gemidos de ella siempre lo ponían así de excitado._

 _Seguía moviendo en círculos su dedo por el clítoris de ella. Hinata se olvido que tenia algo que decirle. Sasuke puso su mano dentro de su ropa interior, Hinata jadeo y gimió cuando el la penetro con los dedos sin dejar de pellizcar su erecto pezón y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. La estocaba con los dedos lentamente, estimulando algunas veces su clítoris con el pulgar._

 _\- Quiero oír más de tus gemidos Hinata no te contengas - le susurro al oído cuando empezó a mover más rápido sus dedos dentro de ella._

 _\- Ah ~~ Sasuke-kun yo ...- Le apretó con la mano todo lo que pudo de su pecho, y estocaba más y más con los dedos, moviendo el pulgar en su clítoris arriba y abajo aún más rápido en el acto. Apretó su pene contra el culo de ella para que sintiera lo que ella le causaba. Su vagina empezaba a apretarse alrededor de los dedos de él, estaba por correrse. El la volteo, le encantaba verla mientras se corría, Hinata gimió frustrada por la interrupción, el la sentó sobre la mesada y le saco los pantalones, sin sacarle las bragas. La beso mientras le sacaba la camisa y el sostén, movía su lengua dentro de ella sin perder ningún rincón de la boca de esa deliciosa boca. Hinata lo ayudo a sacarse la camisa. Ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos._

 _\- Sasuke~~ - Hinata lo miraba suplicante, no quería esperar más, lo quería adentro y ahora. Pero el moreno solo sonrió ladinamente y siguió torturándola, la apretó más contra el con las manos en su culo. La verdad era que Sasuke tampoco quería esperar más. Estar dentro de ella siempre era un paraíso._

 _Y los gemidos de ella no enloquecían._

 _No soportaba mucho tiempo tratar de torturala, siempre que lo intentaba era una espada de doble filo, siempre sentía que era el más afectado._

 _Y que se podía hacer ? El que estaba enamorado._

 _Le rasgo lo ultimo que ella usaba, Hinata jadeo, él volvió a besarla con ganas y lentamente fue bajando, en su cuello dejo mordidas, lamió sus senos y sus pezones, y dejo marcas de chupones por todo su cuerpo, Hinata no dejaba de estremecerse bajo él._

 _El bajo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la lamió sin pudor._

 _\- Ohh Dios Sasuke - ella llevo la mano a la cabeza del moreno, el la chupaba probando su delicioso sabor, la penetro con la lengua_ _\- Ah ~~~- Hinata echo la cabeza hacia atrás, si él quería enloquecerla, lo lograba muy bien._

 _Hinata tenia las piernas sobre los hombros de él y apretaba más fuerte la mano en el pelo de Sasuke, él o tenia piedad en sacarle gemidos, mordisqueaba levemente su clítoris y la penetraba con los dedos, Hinata apretaba sus paredes cada vez más. Él volvió a penetrala con la lengua cuando ella se estaba acercando al borde del orgasmo._

 _\- Ah Sasuke ~~~- Ella se corrió en su boca y el no dejo escapar ninguna gota de su dulce sabor. Amaba ese sabor, y verla correrse era de las mejores cosas que podía pedir en la vida._

 _Se levanto y se lamió los labios sonriendo de lado. Hinata trataba de recuperarse de su sensacional orgasmo, pero el no le daría tregua. Se quito la camisa rebelando su perfecto cuerpo._

 _Sasuke se bajo los pantalones junto a su ropa interior y después la acerco contra él. Su pene le rozo la mojada vagina._

 _\- Mhn~~ - él sostuvo su miembro con su mano haciendo movimientos sobre la carne mojada, gimieron en unisono._ _La penetro de una sola vez, no quería esperar más._

 _\- Oh~~ Hinata - se mordió el labio, ella estaba muy mojada y caliente. Hinata arqueo la espalda, el la sostuvo de las caderas fuertemente y empezó a estocar profundo y necesitado. Él necesitaba sentirla más. La besó voraz y apasionadamente. Ellos movían sus lenguas en sincronía, Sasuke le apretó más las caderas dejando marcas en esa blanca piel. Arremetió lo más duro que podía sin dejar de besarla. Un poco más y ..._

 _\- Hinata~~~ - no podía dejar de decir su nombre todas las veces que se corría dentro de ella._

 _\- Sasuke ~~ - decir su nombre cuando se venia parecía un ritual. También sentía que decir su nombre era lo más correcto en su vida._  
 _Él puso su cabeza en el hombro de ella recuperándose. La beso una ultima vez._

 _Sasuke no había imaginado que realmente seria la ultima._

 _Hinata termino la comida y la sirvió con una sonrisa. Se sentía feliz._

 _Aunque en el fondo se sentía como una niña que no quería dejar su juguete, pero tendría que devolver a Sasuke a su familia. Era lo correcto, verdad?_

 _\- Sasuke tengo una buena noticia para ti - el la miro curioso dejando de comer su deliciosa comida.- Volverás a casa Sasuke-kun - el no entendió, entonces frunció el ceño._

 _\- Que quieres decir ?_

 _\- Te dejaré libre, ya no serás un cautivo.- dijo ella con una sonrisa. El en vez de alegrarse se alarmo. Eso significaba que ella o lo necesitaba más, estaba lista para pelear con su padre._

 _Él soltó una risa sarcástica. Hinata se sintió confundida_

 _\- Entonces es eso? Ahora no me necesitas y puedes desecharme por ahí verdad? Totalmente descartable - Hinata frunció el ceño._

 _\- Que estas diciendo Sasuke-kun? - El la miro irritado._

 _\- Que harás ahora? - Ella se extraño por la pregunta._

 _\- Cumpliré mi objetivo, destronaré a mi padre y cambiare el sistema corrupto de los succubus - dijo decidida._

 _\- Llevame contigo - Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. Que le sucedía a Sasuke?- siempre te regenerás más rápido cuando te alimentas de mi verdad? No crees que es mejor estar prevenida._

 _\- Sasuke serás un humano en medio ciento de succubus, la única forma que no te tocarán seria que yo te marcará, pero eso es algo extremadamente riesgoso - Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido - Los succubus tenemos la habilidad de dejar una marca en los humanos, de esa forma un succubu es dueño de un humano y ningún otro succubu puede tocarlo. Pero el humano muere si el succubu llega a morir, no sucede lo mismo con el succubu ya que él puede tener cientos de alimentos si así lo desea. - Sasuke recordó el momento que Konan iba a morderle el cuello, seguramente iba a marcarlo, por eso Hinata la apartó rápidamente._

 _Sasuke se levanto de la silla, ella se levanto junto a el de manera impulsiva._

 _Se acerco a ella y le mostró el cuello._

 _\- Halzo -dijo decidido_

 _\- No puedo hacerlo Sasuke-kun, si yo muero tu lo harás también- su voz sonaba totalmente vacilante._

 _\- Eso no es ninguna novedad. Si mueres aún sin la marca yo lo haría también. Aún sin la marca soy tuyo. - se acerco a ella y puso su frente contra la de ella.- Hinata estoy enamorado de ti. - Hinata se petrifico._

 _Entonces comprendió._

 _Porque siempre la tocaba a cada momento aunque ella no lo obligara._

 _Porque la abrazaba mientras dormía._

 _Porque peleaba con Ino a todo momento._

 _Porque con ella si sonreía, aunque ella fuera su secuestradora._

 _Y principalmente el porque su sabor era aún más intenso y la dejaba aún más fuerte._

 _El la alimentaba con amor, no solo con sexo._

 _Ino llego en ese momento pero los dos no la notaron. Abrió los ojos como platos por la escena que tenia en frente._

 _\- Sasuke yo ... - Sasuke sonrió tristemente sabía que ella no le correspondía._

 _\- Solo dejame estar a tu lado.- suplico el moreno._

 _\- No te llevaré en medio a la batalla. - dijo Hinata apartándose levemente._

 _\- Entonces ponme esa marcá.- ordenó, Hinata frunció el ceño._

 _\- Hazlo Hinata-sama - los dos la miraron sorprendidos.- de esa manera al menos no podrá ser atacado por ningún succubu._

 _\- Ino - Hinata y Sasuke no podían creer que ella estaba de parte del Uchiha por primera vez. Sasuke se sintió agradecido._

 _\- Solo tienes que mantenerte con vida, por eso iré contigo. Si algo ocurre, yo podre regenerarte.- dijo de forma obstinada._

 _\- Prometo mantenerme con vida. - Dijo ella sin eso no significo que lo llevaría con ella. No podría ponerlo en peligr. Sasuke estaba decidido a no dejarla ir sola._

 _Hinata acerco su boca al cuello de él y lo marcó como suyo. Él hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor. Tres aspas aparecieron en el cuello del Uchiha._  
 _Sasuke se dio cuenta que Hinata también tenia esa marca en el cuello, como si fuera un tatuaje._

 _\- Solo los succubus pueden verlo. Aquí es donde almacenó la esencia - dijo tocándose el cuello. Hinata generalmente no usaba todo su poder dejando todo el poder acumulado y sellado bajo esa marca en su cuello - Solo podrás ver esa marca cuando yo esté cerca.- Hinata no le explico que cuando ella sentía hambre la marca le mandaba una señal en forma de pulsada. No necesitaría explicarle._

 _\- Ino borrale la mente - Los dos se alarmaron_

 _\- Que dices ? - Sasuke fruncía el ceño, no podía estar haciendo eso. Ino vacilo, el miro a la rubia amenazante - no te atrevas a hacerle caso._

 _\- Ino - la Yamanaka se posiciono frente a Sasuke y puso sus manos en forma de triangulo - Lo siento Sasuke-kun pero no puedo ponerte más en peligro. - No soportaría ver a nadie herido por su culpa, en una batalla que era de ella._

 _\- Lo siento Uchiha- dijo Ino antes de borrarle la mente._

 _Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en frente a su casa si saber que le había sucedido_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Otouto que sucede ? - Itachi entro el su cuarto y lo encontró estático mirando una foto.

Sasuke no lo miro, seguia viendo la foto.

\- Itachi - el mayor frunció el ceño era rara las veces que Sasuke lo llamaba por su nombre - llamame loco, pero descubrí que estoy enamorado de mi secuestradora.- Itachi dejo caer la mandíbula - y ella siquiera es humana.

* * *

Hinata miraba la luna.

Siempre que estaba sola extrañaba estar en los brazos de Sasuke.

 _"Hinata se recuperaba de un orgasmo acostada al lado de Sasuke en la cama._

 _\- Las chicas realmente tenían razón - dijo pensando en voz alta sin darse cuenta._

 _\- Sobre que ? - pregunto curioso, haciendo a Hinata notar que se le habían escapado las palabras ella se ruborizo._

 _\- B-bue-n-no etto - Sasuke quedo aún más curioso y encantado, amaba cuando ella se ponía nerviosa.- De-decian q-que eras... etto.. cali-liente en la cama - Dijo completamente ruborizada, usando las palabras que sus compañeras habían usado para describirlo. Sasuke frunció el ceño._

 _\- Ellas no sabían nada- Hinata volteo la cabeza hacia en que miraba el techo. - Yo era virgen antes que tú me secuestras - Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, Sasuke estaba algo se apoyo sobre su codo en la cama, demasiado sorprendida para sentir vergüenza por estar totalmente desnuda._

 _\- Yo no lo sabia pensé... Pensé que ... No quería... - se sintió terrible, además de secuestrarlo le robaba su virginidad. El solo sonrió burlón._

 _\- No importa si fuiste tú - ella lo miro confundida._

 _\- Que quieres decir - el no respondió solo la tiro sobre la cama otra vez y la mordió en el pecho._

 _\- Ah~~ Sasuke-kun ~~"_

Hinata se ruborizo al recordar eso.

Sintió hambre otra vez. Siempre había repudiado a los succubus que se alimentaban del amor de los humanos. Creía repugnada que era una cosa vil, que un succubu hiciera que los humanos se enamoraran de él solo para alimentarse, sin corresponderlos, los humanos era simplemente usados.

Pero Hinata tenia que admitir que sabia delicioso. Cuando lo pruebas, el sexo casual no es más suficiente.

Hinata suspiro y sonrió tristemente.

Se había dado cuenta tarde, que ella también estaba enamorada de su prisionero.

Y faltas de secuestrarlo otra vez no le faltaba. Pero no podía meterlo en sus problemas, ya lo había involucrado demasiado.

Desenvaino su espada. _La roba esencias_.

Hinata se mantendría con vida, era una promesa.

Y cuando todo terminará volvería a por él.


	9. Chapter 9

. **Advertencia: contiene Yuri ( _Ino y Hinata)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Antes del cautiverio._

 **La historia de Ino**

La rubia inflaba los cachetes y cruzaba sus brazos, llevaba horas haciendo berrinche, su madre suspiro.

\- Tienes que hacerlo Ino es nuestro deber - dijo la mayor con los brazos en la cintura.

La pequeña de 6 años no estaba satisfecha con eso, ella debería poder elegir su destino.

\- Porque es nuestro deber? No quiero tener que servir a un niño succubu, solo porque somos híbridos no quiere decir que ellos son mejores y pueden usarnos como quieran.- Su madre la miro negando con la cabeza y se agacho frente a la niña - Además el niño puede ser muy malo conmigo, no quiero vivir mi vida con alguien malo. - Su madre le sonrió, ella también había pasado por eso, le paso la mano por el pelo de la menor.

\- No puede tratarte mal, además ellos te dejan eligir a quien quieres servir. Llevamos años bajo sus ordenes Ino, porque tú no quieras hacerlo no se van a detener. Pueden venir más consecuencias si no haces lo que dicen. - La niña hizo una mueca.

\- NO ME IMPORTA, NO SERÉ LA MUÑECA DE NADIE - Ino grito antes de salir corriendo de su casa.

\- Espere Ino - su madre corrió hasta la puerta pero la niña ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Ino seguía corriendo hasta que se cansó de correr, aún era muy pequeña para saber volar. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba cerca de un lago.

No estaba sola, una niña de ojos perlas estaba junto a ella.

Ino la miro con el ceño fruncido. La niña era una succubu.

La niña no la había notado o al menos eso creyó Ino, porque la ojiperla seguía mirando unas flores.

\- También vienes admirar las flores ? - Ino se sobresalto levemente, la chica que parecía de su edad si la había notado - Me gusta mucho esta aquí, ha mi madre le encantaban prensar flores.

Ino parpadeo y miro a la flor que se refería, sus ojos brillaron maravillada. Ino amaba las flores.

\- Es una magnolia - Hinata la miro curiosa. Ino siempre se dejaba llevar cuando hablaban de flores. El el mundo de los succubus no había flores, por eso cuando llego al mundo humano y conoció lo que era una flor ella quedo encantada, era como un mundo mágico. - En china significa nobleza de espíritu y pureza. Aquí en Japón significa amor por la naturaleza. - dijo la rubia acercándose a la flor y agachándose al lado de la Hyuga que la miraba interesada.

\- Sabes mucho de flores? - Ino asintió sonriendo orgullosa.

\- Cuando llegamos aquí mis padres me hicieron un jardín lleno de flores, aprendí mucho sobre ellas mientras las cuidaba - Hinata le dio una sonrisa suave y Ino parpadeo.

~No parece mala~

\- A mi también me gustaría aprender esas cosas pero papa dice que tengo que aprender sobre cosas más útiles para ser una verdadera heredera - Ino jadeo.

~No puede ser...~

\- Como te llamas ? - pregunto la rubia ojiazul.

Hinata le sonrió.

\- Soy Hinata Hyuga - ella abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Eres la hija del rey - esa dulce niña a su lado era la hija del hombre más vil y poderoso del mundo succubu.

Hinata asintió con una carita triste.

\- Aunque no creo que pueda ser como el - Ino se puso curiosa - no me gusta ser la heredera y tampoco me gusta como es el mundo succubu - la ojiazul parpadeo le agarro las dos manos.

En algo ellas estaban de acuerdo.

\- A mi tampoco me gusta. Eres la heredera no puedes cambiar todo esto cuando seas la reina ? - los ojos de Hinata brillaron esperanzados por un segundo después volvió a entristecerse y negó con la cabeza.

\- No creo que yo pueda hacerlo - dijo desanimada. Ino solo le sonrió brillantemente.

\- Estaré contigo, seguramente podrás hacerlo - Ino confiaba en que lo haría. Hinata la miro esperanzada y luego correspondió la sonrisa..

.

.

.

.

Una semana paso. Era el día que ella tendría que eligir a que succubu serviría por toda su vida.

Un par de niños succubus entraron al salón, todos con sus miradas arrogantes todos menos una.

Los ojos de Ino brillaron al ver que Hinata estaba ahí.

Ella rápidamente corrió y arrodillo frente a la pequeña que la miro confundida.

\- Permita servirle Hinata-sama - la Hyuga parpadeo unos segundos después sonrió.

\- Levántate Yamanaka - Ino acató la orden. Hinata le dio un beso en la frente - Desde hoy tú seguirás mis ordenes.

Las dos sonrieron.

* * *

Paso mucho tiempo junto a su nueva ama.

Ella era una niña diferente a todos los succubus que Ino conoció, era dulce, inocente, pura y trasmitía un aura de paz poco común.

Un día Hinata se perdió y Ino la busco desesperada por todas partes, hasta que la vio llegar junto a un rubio.

Ino frunció el ceño. Por alguna razón lo le gustó que su ama tuviera otros amigos, temía que ella fuera dejada de lado.

Se acerco a ellos y abrazó a Hinata mirando de manera asesina al acompañante.

El la miro algo asustado.

\- Ino-chan este es Naruto-kun él me ayudo a encontrarte -

\- Gracias por hacer eso. Vamonos Hinata-sama tenemos que llegar a casa antes que nos busquen - le tomo de la mano y la llevo corriendo hasta la mansión Uchiha.

Hinata miro una ultima vez al rubio que le regalo una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol. Hinata se sonrojo y volvió su mirada a la rubia que la llevaba a rastras a casa.

Hinata sonrió tras ella.

.

.

.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de 12 de Hinata.

Era la edad que empezaría a alimentarse.

Hinata no quería tener que usar a Ino contra su voluntad, por eso no le dijo que ya había empezado a sentir hambre.

Ino notó que algo andaba mal con su ama. Cuando lo descubrió regaño a la dulce succubu.

\- Tienes que avisarme Hinata-sama, para eso estoy - Dijo de brazos cruzados, Hinata la miro triste.

\- Pero Ino... - abrió los ojos como platos cuando Ino le dio un beso. Un simples roce de labios.

Se afasto un segundo y la miro a los ojos.

\- No mi importa Hinata-chan, si es para tu bien lo haré con gustó. Te lo dije verdad estaré a tu lado. Hasta que te hagas muy fuerte y seas la heredes el trono. Era una promesa - Hinata la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos después asintió sonriendo.

Ino volvió a besarla.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de 15 de Hinata.

Ino había notado algo raro sobre si misma, siempre que besaba a su ama el corazón le latía fuerte.

Hasta ahora solo se besaban y pocas veces intensificaban el beso, pero Ino sentía que quería hacerlo.

Hasta que esa noche se dio cuenta que se había enamorado se Hinata.

Hinata estaba leyendo sola en la habitación. Ino entro tiempo después.

Ino se sentó a su lado y después se acostó sobre su regazo. Hinata sonrió a su amiga a veces parecía un gatito que pedía cariño.

\- Moo Hinata-sama seguirás leyendo toda la noche ? Mañana es tu cumpleaños deberías estar ansiosa arreglando todo los preparativos, el vestido tiene que ser perfecto, el peinado, las joyas, el buffet. - Hinata se rió.

\- Tengo gente a cargo de eso y confió que harán un excelente trabajo Ino-chan y ya te dije que no me llames Hinata-sama verdad? - la Hyuga frunció el ceño hacía la rubia que solo reía en su regazo.

\- Pero si suena muy sexy ya sabes como somos los Yamanakas no encanta lucir sexys - le guiño el ojo sonriendo traviesa. Hinata soltó una de sus risas melódicas.

\- Hai Hai, como tu digas señorita Yamanaka - Ino frunció el ceño.

\- Pero tu debes seguir llamándome Ino-chan, es una orden - Hinata arqueo la ceja.

\- Pensé que yo era la ama y tu la sirvienta - Ino se levanto la cabeza de su regazo y le agarro la gola de la camisa acercándola más.

\- Pues te equivocas, ahora tu eres la sirviente. Así que aliméntame - La besó y Hinata correspondió ese fugaz beso. Cuando se separaron Hinata empezó a reír.

\- Satisfecha Ino-sama - el corazón de Ino dio un golpeteo, pero siguió sonriendo coqueta.

\- Hnn no. Besas muy mal creo que tengo que cambiar de sirviente - Las dos empezaron a reír juntas y así estuvieron el resto de la noche.

Al otro día todo fue una correría. Era el cumpleaños de 15 de la heredera. Hinata quería apenas una fiesta sencilla, pero sencillez no tenía nada que ver con la vida de un succubu.

Cuando Ino la vio abrió los ojos como platos. Ninguna succubu podía ser tan hermosa con ella. Su vestido blanco y aquellas alas negras y sus grandes cuernos la hacía lucir como un angél caído más que como un succubu.

Ella era hermosa y ninguna podía compararse con ella.

La noche anterior junto a ella se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de su ama.

Y sabía muy bien cual era su deber esta noche.

.

.

.

Cuando la fiesta termino Ino acompaño a Hinata su habitación.

\- Hinata-sama sabes que ya es la hora. No puedes alimentarte solo con besos - Hinata la miro vacilante.

Ha algunos días su hambre venia aumentando, y simples besos ya no eran mas suficientes.

\- Estas segura Ino-chan? No quiero que sientas que ... - Ino le agarro las manos y sonrió tranquilízandola.

\- Estoy segura Hinata-chan - Hinata le sonrió y Ino se acerco lentamente.

La besó calmamente aprovechando cada segundo, con la lengua pidió permiso para entrar y así intensificar el beso.

Trabaron una lucha con sus lenguas saboreando cada rincón de la boca de la otra.

El hambre de Hinata apenas aumentaba. Los vestidos de ambas cayeron al piso. Lentamente la Hyuga guió a Ino hasta su cama y la acostó poniéndose sobre ella.

Ino le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, se sentía caliente por todo su cuerpo.

Hinata puso su mano sobre el pecho de Ino que gimió en su boca levemente, lo apreto suavemente sobre el sostén. Su hambre apenas aumentaba hasta ahora había podido controlar sus instintos pero era difícil no seguir comiendo cuando tenías a un alimento tan cerca tuyo.

Detuvieron el beso cuando el aire les falto, Hinata ayudo a la rubia a quitarse la camisa entre besos, bajo lentamente hasta su cuello quitando suspiros de la sirviente.

\- Mhn ~ - Hinata mordía su cuello, puso su mano bajo el sostén sin dejar de marcarla en el cuello sintiendo la suave carne de la rubia le pellizco el pezón. Ino gemía en sus boca, bajo las manos de su cuello y le apretó el enorme seno de la peliazul que solo gimió en respuesta. Se quitaron el sostén y se besaron vorazmente chocando sus cuerpos desnudos una con la otra. Ino sentía que estaba en el cielo por poder probar estar más cerca que nunca de su ama, ella se estremecía completamente bajo su toque, la temperatura parecía haber aumentado en la habitación mientras seguían besándose danzando en sincronía con sus lenguas y sintiendo el roce de sus pezones erectos. Se estrellaron más una con la otra. Hinata empezó a decender hasta sus senos.

\- Ah~~~- Ino arqueo su espalda y gimió cuando Hinata empezó a morderle el pezón mientras con la mano le daba atención a su otro seno, lamía y chupaba como una niña que no se alimentaba a semanas. - Oh ~~ - las bragas de Ino empezaron a empaparse el señal de excitación, Hinata no le tenía piedad estaba tan cegada como ella por el deseo.

Aunque Ino fuera deseo por su enamoramiento y Hinata fuera por el hambre, la Yamanaka no se importaba, solo quería sentirse suya.

Hinata siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a su ropa interior, con sus garras arranco la fina prenda, Ino jadeo en expectativa. La ojiperla la sostuvo de los muslos y la mordió cerca de su entrepierna en la parte interna de su muslo. La piel de Ino recibía descargas por todo su cuerpo. Hinata se acerco lentamente a su vagina mojada.

\- Ah ~~~Hinata-sama - Ino echo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la succubu le pasó la lengua por toda su vagina. Hinata empezó a lamer su vagina saboreando cada parte de su carne. Ino ya se sentía en el cielo y todo apenas había comenzado. Siguió lamiendo mientras escuchaba los gemidos de aprobación de la rubia, entonces se concentró en darle placer en su clítoris chupando sin descanso, acerco su dedo hasta la mojada entrada de su vagina. Ino jadeo y Hinata lentamente la penetro con un dedo mientras seguía chupando su punto sensible. - Ah~~ ah ~ - movió su dedos adentro y afuera lentamente, Ino sentía que enloquecería con tanto placer, Hinata empezó a moverse más rápido dentro de ella sintiendo lo caliente y apretada que era.

Ino se arqueo gritando de placer cuando Hinata le puso otro dedo de una sola vez.

\- Oh ~ Hinata - la peliazul movía sus dedos estocando duro sin dejar de concentrar su lengua en el clítoris de la rubia, saboreaba cada gemido y estremecimiento sintiendo como poco a poco su hambre era saciada. Ino seguramente estaba en el paraíso, su visión hace mucho se había ofuscado por el placer su cuerpo tenía marcas de mordidas y moretones hechos por la boca de su ama, su vagina empezó a contraerse contra los dedos de Hinata, apretando cada vez más en señal de que estaba cerca de correrse.

\- Hinata~~~- grito su nombre cuando se vino en los dedos de ella estremeciendose fuertemente. Hinata bebió todo lo que Ino le dio, sin dejar ninguna gota. Estaba satisfecha.

Cuando Hinata se acostó esperando que Ino se recuperará del primer orgasmo en su vida, sonrió al notar que la rubia se había dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Ino se despertó abrazada a Hinata completamente desnuda y feliz.

Se pegó mentalmente por haberse dormido.

.

.

.

Ino estuvo feliz mientras siguiera al lado de Hinata. Todo cambió cuando la peliazul confesó estar enamorada del rubio que conoció aquel día.

El corazón de Ino había sido partido y la causante de eso siquiera sabía que ella estaba enamorada.

Odiaba a ese chico y se sintió triste por que el le partió el corazón pero también feliz por el no corresponderla.

Cuando el cumpleaños de 16 años de Hinata llego, todo fue una tragedia. Frente a ella vio como su amor gritaba de dolor cuando le cortaron los cuernos. Si Hinata no fuera de la sangre principal seguramente habría muerto aquel día. Acepto que ella secuestrará ese alimento Uchiha, imaginaba que el no se enamoraría de alguien que lo mantuviera prisionero. Como se había equivocado.

Sabía que Hinata no descansaría en paz hasta recuperar las alas de Neji y subir al trono para cambiar ese sistema inmundo cumpriendo así su promesa de niñas.

Pero ahora aunque estuviera fuerte, se había enamorado y vuelto adicta al Uchiha, estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de la abstinencia. Ino sabía que no había peor sensación para un succubu que sentir hambre el tiempo entero aunque no necesitara alimentarse.

Por eso, por el bien de su primer amor, Ino juntaría al Uchiha y a la Hyuga otra vez.

* * *

 _Después del fin del cautiverio._

 **Casa de los Uchiha**

\- Dejame ver si entendí. Dices que te enamoraste de tu secuestradora ? - Sasuke asintió al rubio frente a el. Itachi lo había llamado tiempo después que le contó todo. Ahora estaba los tres en la habitación del Uchiha menor - Ella no es humana ? - Sasuke negó - Es una succubu ? - El Uchiha asintió - Y dices que esa succubu es Hinata Hyuga la heredera de las empresas Byakugan y la única chica que nunca te prestó atención ? - Sasuke asintió. Naruto se levantó de la silla alarmando a los morenos, saco su telefone del bolsillo - HAY QUE LLAMAR A UN PSIQUIATRA CREO QUE EL CAUTIVERIO LO DEJO CON LESIONES CEREBRALES- Sasuke frunció el ceño. Se levanto y le pegó fuertemente en la cabeza - Ouch TEME !

\- Calmate Naruto. Creo que Sasuke está siendo sincero, sabes al igual que yo que mi Otouto no creía en fantasías, además viste la foto - Naruto se puso serio y pensativo, Itachi se volteo a su hermano menor que estaba agradecido por su intervención - Dime Otouto que harás ahora ? - Sasuke lo miro decidido.

\- Yo... - En ese momento alguien toco la puerta de su cuarto.

\- Sasuke hay una chica que quiere verte. Dice que se llama Ino Yamanaka y que era... hnn... Rival del amor - Itachi y Naruto miraron a Sasuke. El no paro para pensar desde que oyó el nombre Ino, apresurado abrió la puerta.

\- Donde esta ? - Su madre lo miro sorprendida y curiosa por saber sobre ese enamoramiento de su hijo.

-En la sala - Sasuke corrió hasta la sala y la encontró de brazos cruzados apoyada en la pared de la sala. Ella miro al Uchiha y se acercó a él completamente seria.

\- Quizás no te acuerdes de mi pero...-

\- Me acuerdo - dijo el Uchiha cortándola, ella abrió los ojos como platos y después sonrió.

\- Veo que viste el recuerdo que te deje en el libro - Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, había sido ella? - La verdad que no creía que la amarás tanto, pero veo que me equivoque, no te acordarías si no fuera así - Ino suspiro.

En ese momento Itachi y Naruto llegaron junto a la madre de Sasuke. Ino se petrificó al ver al rubio, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes al causante de todo.

El rubio la miro asustado y los morenos a su lado no entendieron que sucedía.

Ella dio un paso enfrente pero Sasuke se puso delante de ella.

\- No servirá de nada que trates de lastimarlo, Hinata solo se enojaría y se entristecería si lo supiera - Con eso la rubia se calmo - Ven - el Uchiha empezó a caminar hacía su cuarto y ella lo siguió sin dejar de fusilar al rubio con su mirada.

Sudor escoriá del cuello de Naruto. Los tres siguieron a Sasuke pero el moreno le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Entonces como bueno curiosos que eran pegaron sus oídos a la puerta.

\- Porque viniste ? - pregunto curioso Sasuke sentándose sobre la silla de su escritorio, Ino se sentó sobre la cama.

\- Es sobre Hinata - Sasuke la miro entre interesado por el asunto y preocupado. Que le había sucedido para que la Yamanaka viniera hasta él? - Sientes que tu cuello pulsa en algunas ocasiones ? - El Uchiha asintió sin comprender. Ino se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta - Bien... Solo te diré esto para el bien de Hinata-sama. Ella estará en la fiesta que fue hecha para ti. - Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos - Irá para capturar a dos succubus, no sabe que tú estarás ahí. Buscaré a su primo y le pediré ayuda para capturarlos yo misma. - Ella se detuvo como si o pudiera sacar las palabras de su boca - Tienes que encontrarla Uchiha. - El se levantó de la silla.

\- Porque ? Porque me lo dices ? Porque tengo que encontrala - Ella solo sonrió débilmente.

\- Lo sabrás cuando la encuentres - Ino abrió la puerta y los Uchihas cayeron al suelo junto a Naruto.

Ino miro con odio al rubio y lo piso mientras salia de la habitación. Naruto hizo una expresión de dolor.

Los curiosos se levantaron del suelo y miraron al Uchiha menor.

\- Ella estará en la fiesta. Tengo que encontrarla.

* * *

Era el día de la fiesta.

Sasuke estaba ansioso por encontrarla.

Hinata estaba se dirigía al lugar de la fiesta.

Ino esperaba al amigo de Neji para empezar la captura de lo succubus.

Neji le daba instrucciones a un Sai sobre como era la chica con la quien tendría que encontrarse para completar la misión.

La fiesta estaba llena de gente tomando y bailando frenéticamente por todas partes.

Sasuke miraba con asco al resto de los adolescente por los que pasaba, en medio a ese sudor y olor a alcohol la vio.

Sasuke abrio los ojos como platos y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Era la mujer más bella que el Uchiha había visto jamás.

Su corazón latió como loco y lentamente se fue acercado a ella como si fuera una especie de ilusión.

Ella cruzo sus ojos con los de él

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida por verlo ahí. Su corazón pedía salir por su boca.

El cuello de Sasuke pulso. Hinata sintió el hambre atacarla más fuerte que nunca. Hizo una mueca y salió de ese lugar corriendo hacía las escaleras. Tenía que escapar de la vista del Uchiha.

\- Hinata! - El la llamó pero ella siquiera miro atrás. El salió corriendo tras ella chocando a los cuerpos que aparecían delante el. No se importo en tirar a algunas personas en su camino solo quería llegar hasta ella.

 _Miro y miro fijamente en tus ojos,_  
 _Te menciono más y más cada vez,_  
 _Cuando te vas te ruego que no te vayas,_  
 _Digo tu nombre dos o tres veces seguidas,_  
 _Es una cosa tan graciosa que yo intente explicarte,_  
 _Como me siento y mi orgullo tiene la culpa._  
 _Porque sé que no entiendo,_  
 _Como es que el amor que tu me haces nadie más lo puede hacer._

\- Hinata! - ella estaba lista para entrar en una habitación y cerrar la puerta pero el sostuvo la puerta y la empujó contra la pared dentro dela habitación.- Demonios Hinata deja huir -Ella lo miro sorprendida.

\- Como es que ...? - El sonrió sarcástico y arqueo una ceja.

\- Como me acuerdo de ti ? No debiste haber borrado la memoria Hinata - El puso las manos al lado de ella en la pared imposibilitando su salida. Hinata estaba muy aturdida como para escapar, aún no comprendía porque se acordaba de ella.

\- Que quieres Sasuke-kun ? - El estaba demasiado cerca de ella. El cuello de Sasuke pulso tan fuerte como nunca, entonces comprendió, ella estaba hambrienta. Parecía más delgada y de la distancia que estaba podia notar que oculto ojeras con el maquillaje. Las garras y la cola de Hinata empezaron a aparecer sin poder controlarlas. Debía salir lo más pronto posible de cerca de él, su sensual aroma ya empezaba a embriagarla.

\- Estas hambrienta - no fue una pregunta. Hinata se paralizó.

\- Estoy bien. Tengo lo suficiente para sobrevivir por mucho más tiempo. - Sasuke frunció el ceño. - Necesito irme - Ella trato de salir de la pared delicadamente. Sasuke la acorralo aún más.

\- No lo harás Hinata. - Sasuke la besó sorprendiéndola. Hinata trato de afastarlo, necesitaba controlarse.

\- Sasuke tengo una misión que completar, dejame ir - el agarro sus muñecas y las puso contra la pared sobre su cabeza.

\- Ino dijo que se encargaría de eso - Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. Había sido idea de Ino. - Estas igual que yo verdad Hinata? - Ella siguió mirándolo sorprendida - Estas en abstinencia al igual que yo, estas hambrienta. Demonios Hinata me tienes como loco - Sasuke se acerco a sus labios - Dejame servirte hoy, yo seré saciare tu hambre cuando tú quieras, solo tienes que decirme que si _Hime -_ la volvió a besar ahora de forma necesitada. Hinata no soporto más, era demasiado, lo quería tanto como él la quería. Le correspondió intensamente. Sasuke se sintió en el cielo, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con ella. Soltó sus muñecas y la alzo por los muslos pegandola contra la pared. La música sonaba fuera de la habitación, los adolescentes bailaban y se emborrachaban ajenos a lo que pasaba en esa habitación cerrada.

Hinata lo rodeo con sus brazos en el cuello de él y con las piernas estrechándolo más contra ella. Se besaron con ganas, con pasión se besaron como si no hubiera más nada en el mundo.

 _Me haces lucir como loco en este momento, tu amor es_  
 _Me haces lucir como loco en este momento (enamorado)_  
 _Me haces lucir como loco en este momento, tus caricias_  
 _Me haces lucir como loco en este momento (tus caricias)_  
 _Me tienes esperando que me salves en este momento, tus besos_  
 _Me tienes esperando un mensaje tuyo en este momento_  
 _Luciendo tan locamente enamorado,_  
 _Me tienes luciendo, me tienes luciendo locamente enamorado._

La erección de Sasuke jamás había sido tan fuerte.

Ella siempre lo volvía loco haciendo tan poco.

En verdad había sentido falta de esos dulces labios moviéndose contra los suyos., de sentir el calor de ese cuerpo pegado al de él.

Se afastáron por la falta de aire. Sasuke sin demora bajo besándola hasta el cuello. Hinata jadeaba sintiéndose extremadamente caliente. Sasuke le mordía el cuello estremeciéndola, la despegó de la pared sin dejar de sostenerla y morderla la llevo hasta la cama de esa habitación. Hinata apretaba la manos en el cabello de Sasuke suspirando por las sensaciones que recibía por las mordidas en su cuello. Sasuke la tiro sobre la cama y le arranco el vestido. No podía esperar más, quería sentirla, quería ser uno con ella, quería enterrarse dentro de ella y hacerle el amor hasta que no tuviera más energías para moverse.

 _Mira lo que me hiciste,_  
 _Si no estás ahí, no hay nadie más a quien impresionar,_  
 _La razón por la que sabes lo que yo pensé que sabía,_  
 _Es por el ritmo en el que mi corazón salta cuando estoy contigo,_  
 _Pero sigo sin entender, como es que el amor que haces nadie más lo puede hacer._

Hinata se sorprendió pero no protesto, lo necesitaba tanto como él, lo quería dentro de ella, quería esas sensaciones que solo él podía darle.

Y por mil demonios, él la tenía excitada como nunca.

Sasuke la tomo de las muñecas y las puso al lado de su cabeza, volviendo a besarla y trabar esa batalla intensa dentro de sus bocas. El Uchiha empezó a descender dejando marcas por su cuello, llego hasta sus senos y solamente levanto el sostén para poder probar con su boca esos senos hechos por el mismo diablo. Ella era su perdición y el no se importaba en caer una y otra vez por ella.

\- Ah ~~- Hinata se arqueo ofreciendo aún más sus pechos al Uchiha, que la lamia y chupaba sin piedad. Le dio atención al otro seno dejándolo erecto al igual que el anterior. Mordió alrededor de los pezones dejando marcas.

Hoy la marcaría, la haría suya y apenas suya.

Fue bajando aún más dejando chupones por todo su cuerpo, Hinata gemía sin contenerse.

 _Me haces lucir como loca en este momento, tu amor es_  
 _Me haces lucir como loca en este momento_  
 _Me haces lucir como loca en este momento, tus caricias_  
 _Me haces lucir como loca en este momento_  
 _Me tienes esperando que me salves en este momento, tus besos_  
 _Me tienes esperando un mensaje tuyo en este momento_  
 _Me luciendo locamente enamorada._

El Uchiha ahora tenía una mano en su pierna y la otra en su cintura, mientras bajaba de un solo tirón le rasgó las bragas y se acerco a su entrepierna inhalando ese aroma a sexo que lo deja aún más excitado. Su pene pulso en sus pantalones. Hinata jadeo por la cercanía del moreno en su vagina.

Sasuke se levanto otra vez para estar frente a frente con Hinata. Le paso los dedos en su entrada y jadeo.

\- Dios Hinata estas tan mojada - Hinata arqueo la espalda cuando el la penetro de una sola vez con los dedos. Sasuke aprovecho para volver a morder eso dos montes frente a el.

\- Ah~~ - el movía sus dedos adentro y afuera de ella sin dejar de saborear sus pechos, dejo de chuparle los senos para besarla abafando los gemidos de ella con su boca.

Hinata se había olvidado de todo estando totalmente a merced del Uchiha.

Ya no había misión.

No había succubus que tenía que capturar.

No había padre que tenia que destronar.

No había nada.

Solo la necesidad de saciar su hambre por Sasuke.

Sasuke siguió estocando con sus dedos mientras la besaba, pero no podía seguir con eso. Necesitaba aliviar su propia hambre de ella. Su pene dolía pidiendo poder liberarse. Sasuke se detuvo y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Hinata se las rasgo con la garras, a Sasuke le encanto eso. Supo que ella lo quería tanto como él.

 _Me veo tan locamente enamorado, me haces lucir,_  
 _Me haces lucir tan loco, nena_  
 _No soy yo mismo últimamente soy tonto,_  
 _Me he estado engañando, nena no me importa_  
 _Porque tu amor tiene lo mejor de mi,_  
 _Y nena, me haces parecer ridículo,_  
 _Me tienes y no me importa quien lo vea,_  
 _Porque nena, me tienes, me tienes, tan loco nena_

Completamente desnudos y sin ninguna barrera se besaban sobre esa cama sintiendo cada centímetro de la piel del otro. Sasuke agarro su miembro que le pulsaba de tan excitado que estaba y de una sola estocada la penetro.

\- AAH ~ - Hinata grito de placer. Si no fuera por el sonido de la música a alto volumen todos abrían escuchado sus fuertes gemidos. Sasuke salía y entraba sin dejar de mirar sus expresiones. Quería ver esas hermosas caras que solo se las mostraba a él y a nadie más. - Oh Sasuke ~~ - La estocaba sin tregua, duro y profundo.

Dentro de ella era el propio paraíso.

Tan apretado y caliente. El apenas podía mantener su cordura.

Necesitaba más.

\- Oh si Sasuke ~ más - Hinata lo rodeo con sus piernas ansiosa por sentirlo más profundo. Se sentía completa cuando estaba con él.

\- Oh~si Hinata - sus cuerpos sudaban y el pelo le pegaba en la frente pero lo único que importaba era sentirse el uno al otro.

Sasuke salió de ella. Hinata gimió frustrada por la interrupción. Él la volteo y la puso de cuatro sin demora la penetro de una estocada.

\- Ah~~~- La sostuvo por las caderas arremetiendo dentro y fuera de ella tan fuerte y salvaje como nunca. Le dio una palmada en el trasero.

\- Di quien es el único que te hace sentir así Hinata -

\- Ah ~~~- La peliazul se estremeció.

Dios la tenía excitada aún más de esa forma.

Otra palmada ardiente en su culo.

\- Dilo - rugió el Uchiha

\- Oh~~ solo tú S-Sasu~ah ~~ - Hinata apenas podía hablar, había perdido la mente desde el momento en que el la beso.

 _Me haces lucir como loca en este momento, tu amor es_  
 _Me haces lucir como loca en este momento (tu amor)_  
 _Me haces lucir como loca en este momento, tus caricias_  
 _Me haces lucir como loca en este momento (tus caricias)_  
 _Me tienes esperando un mensaje tuyo en este momento, tus besos_  
 _Me tienes esperando un mensaje tuyo en este momento_  
 _Luciendo tan locamente enamorada,_  
 _Me tienes luciendo, me tienes luciendo locamente enamorada_

Sasuke sonría satisfecho sin dejar de estocarla hasta el hondo.

Otra palmada aún más fuerte que la anteriores. Hinata grito de placer. Sasuke la agarro del pelo tirando suavemente hacía atrás. Se acerco a su hombro y lo mordió. Los dos estaban cerca de correrse.

No aguantarían mucho más tiempo.

\- Di lo que sientes por mí Hinata - llevo la mano a su clítoris sin dejar de estocar ferozmente dentro de su apretada y caliente vagina.

\- Ah ~~ - Sasuke seguramente no tenía compasión. Estaba jugando sucio. La mordió otra vez en el hombro, estimulando su clítoris. - Ah~~ ~- Hinata sentía como sus piernas empezaba a debilitarse.

\- Hazlo o me detengo - dijo disminuyendo el ritmo de las estocadas y dejando de proporcionarle placer en el clítoris. Hinata lloriqueo.

El Uchiha jugaba muy sucio.

Le dio una dura estocada sosteniéndola de la cintura.

\- Oh Sasuke~~~ - más una estocada fuerte y profunda. Hinata aqueo la espalda - TE AMO -

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho. Eso era todo lo que quería oír. Jamás se sintió tan realizado como ahora.

Le dio una ultima palmada en el culo y con salvajes envestidas hizo que ella gritara su nombre en medio a su orgasmo.

Sasuke se corrió fuertemente tiempo después dentro de ella sin dejar gritar el nombre de la chica que lo tenía locamente enamorado.

* * *

La rubia suspiro.

El moreno a su lado la miro con la ceja arqueada.

\- Que sucede? La misión fue un éxito pero parece que algo te molesta - Ella miro a la luna.

\- Perdí a un amor que nunca tuve esta noche -El alzo la cejas.

Sai sonrió y le pasó la mano sobre la cabeza Ino lo miro sorprendida.

\- Quita esa cara, te ves mejor con una sonrisa. Ven vamos a ahogar tus penas con una par de cervezas, así te despides de tu amor entre las copas - Ino empezó a reír y siguió al moreno.

Hoy diría un adiós definitivo a su primer amor.


End file.
